For The Days Inbetween
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Hero's are seldom allowed happiness, and far too often Duty comes before Love. That only means he must fight even harder for that which he desires. Post Avengers Fic-J/T, Mature content within.
1. Doorsteps

__Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed that everyone's injuries were healed between the battle scene and the 'Leaving for Asgard' scene. Since it takes minimum three days to heal cuts and scrapes like that I'm only to assume something incredibly naughty happened that the PG rating wouldn't allow us to see.

At least, I can imagine right?..

Mature content, un beta'd, not mine.. blah blah blah.. GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness _

_Your light gets me through_

He had three days to explore the little blue planet. The mortal humans had demanded three more days with the Tesserect. He had consented with one request. "I wish to see Jane Foster." He said confidently. He half feared that they would deny him his one request, that he was to be a prisoner until he left their planet.

He was surprised when the man who called himself Tony Stark spoke up, "I'll take him. I' have to go to D.C anyway. Virgina is en route." Tony left to make a call and Thor was left looking to the great window. _Soon_.. was all that crossed his mind. Less than an hour later he was dressed in civilian clothes and following Stark into the flying machine.

Stark entered the craft as the personal flittered around him as he sat. "Have a seat Thunder." Tony motioned to the seat across from him, "We'll be there in a hour or two."

He slumped against the side of the craft and smiled as he pictured her in his mind's eye. "Tell me about her." Tony said abruptly. Thor looked to the man and saw none of the brash swaggering man he had come to know over the previous few days. "Jane. I know all about the scientist, tell me about the woman."

"Why would you care." He said, pride soaked his words with distain, "She should matter not to one like you."

"Believe it or not Thunder, I can make her life a lot easier with just a phone call." Stark said, "And after what I've read, I would. On paper she's a brilliant scientist."

"Aye. Bright she is." Thor said, he complied his thoughts and glanced at the man across from him. "Why?"

"I've recently opened an astrology fund and need a researcher to run it." Tony smirked, "I realise you don't understand a word I'm saying, but take it as good news for her." Thor grunted a response and he looked out the window of the craft at the ground below, effectively ending the conversation.

The patchwork fields grew hazy as they rose above the clouds and the silence grew stale between them, the previous few days wearing on his soul and body as Thor relaxed into the plush seat and ignored his feelings of awkwardness in the unfamiliar surroundings and focused on the fact that within a couple hours, he would see Jane again.

…

The converted warehouse had been an incredible find. SHEILD had given her funding for the building of a full lab, high in the Appalachian mountains of West Virgina. The building of her telescope and access to various universities had made everything much neater. The move had been finished while she had been on leave doing a consulting job on the west coast, completing the evening of the day prior, only hours before she had arrived back.

SHEILD had appeared and swept her off to the isolated facility in Norway to consult for some professors who were studying wormhole theorems, the topic that had made her a name in the world of Astrophysics as a leading researcher. It had taken her a day to get back into her groove once she had returned.

She had been in her room sitting at the desk, her fingers flying across the keyboard when she had heard the door open to the upper apartment area. "Darcy I forgot to ask for soy sauce." She yelled. When no one answered she yelled again, "Darce?" Men's voices were audible and she rolled her eyes, ready to scold the SHEILD agent that disturbed her when she was so close.

"You guys have got to stop just barging-" Had she noticed, one man in black she would have recognized from the lower levels, a man by the name of Agent Dagson, the other man obviously being Tony Stark.

But she paid no heed to either of the other two. "Thor." She whispered. The tall, blond head was turned but quickly faced her when he heard her voice. His arms flew opened and she raced into them, colliding with his chest.

"I have missed you Jane. So very much." He pulled her to him tightly and held her close. The flowery scent of her hair, the soft smooth skin overwhelmed his senses as neither of them said a word. They both were so wrapped up in the other that neither noticed when the other two men had left.

After awhile she pulled her head out of his shoulder so she could look him in the eye "I saw the coverage of New York." She whispered, "I didn't want to believe that you had come and not-.."

"I swore I would return for you." He said. "I am sorry you were not my first destination."

"I waited." She whispered, "In New Mexico, I waited at the Bifrost site for hours. I went back every day for weeks."

"Circumstances arose that were unavoidable." He said, "Loki happened, and for that, I'm sorry. "

She pecked his cheek and laughed. "Brothers," she giggled, "Out to ruin lives."

"Some more than others." He grew silent and his arms relaxed slightly as she tugged him and pulled him towards the privacy of her room.

The new facility offered her with spacious quarters, an office area in one corner (and by 'office' it was really just a desk with a pile of papers on it and a laptop buried beneath somewhere..). A full bathroom attached and her large bed pushed up against the wall. She was grateful that she hadn't been back long enough to mess what cleaning Darcy must have done while Jane had been away. "How long to we have." She asked, her former façade of self assurance waned in light of the inevitable.

"I must return to the city in three days." She nodded in understanding. "I must return the Tesserect to the Allfather and Loki with it."

He pulled her flush against his chest as she stroked his weathered face and he felt her eyes assessing him, "You look weary." She said softly, as her fingers traced the tension lines on his face. His eyes closed as she petted away the permanent scowl that was eteched in his features, the pad of her finger was soft as it glided over his noble face. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Not in weeks." She frowned and cupped his cheek. She didn't think twice before reaching up and pressing her lips to his. She felt his arms tighten around her as he held her close.

He felt her hands on his chest, her nails digging through the thin material of the shirt. The clothes that had been supplied for him were very similar to those he had first received from her so long ago. His thoughts circled around the memories, now that he had her back in his arms, her flowery feminine scent ensnared his senses once more, he could relive each and every memory without the pain of separation. He heard a moan and he realised his error, feeling the apprehension creep up his neck," Jane, we shouldn't-"

"Don't think. I've had two years of just thinking."

"It's not proper." He whispered against her neck, he was trying to be chivalrous, but she was making it nearly impossible. Her nails dragged up his arms, when she reached his shoulders and she pulled his face level with hers and floored him when she sealed her lips against his once more.

"I don't care." She said, he stared down at her, the weak moonlight accenting her crisp features.

She sighed as her small hands traced the large muscles and the iron strength under the supple skin. She had no doubt that he could kill with those arms, with those hands, but she had also seen them so gentle and kind. Her nimble fingers had freed him of the buttoned shirt and they greedily caressed the expanse of hard muscle that was now hers for the taking.

Fear raced up his back as his concern for harming her was barely surpassed by his need for her. He was not accustom to such forward women, but Jane had continued to surprise him. She focused on him, the milky warm brown eyes full of desire and need. "Please." She whispered.

He felt his control snap like a twig as they shed the remains of their clothing, his lips sealing against the apex of her neck. He decided the pace was too slow and picked her up and carried her back to the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist.. He placed her on the covers with the care one would take with the most delicate crystal. She moaned appreciatively as his hungrily pawed at the exposed flesh. He was ashamed of the baser instinct that had been leading his actions. But Jane clung to him, unaware of his concern.

He paused and stared at her. Her eyes were onyx and her chest was heaving, words became impossible to assemble. Her nails dug into the golden flesh at his shoulders and her back arched to him, offering herself for the taking. It was so primitive, so instinctual, he let a guttural groan as he finally lost the fight within.

He pressed the engorged weeping head against her wet folds pushing in gently. He feared his large size and her tiny body would be incompatible, but as he pressed in slowly he found himself quickly mistaken. She seemed to accept him, all of him, and the thought forced him to cling to his meager control, restraining the beast inside.

"More." she murmured and he groaned sunk further into the cradle of her hips, still afraid that he was hurting her. He finally stopped when he was finally flush against her, her eyes were scrunched in what he assumed was pain. He felt the guilt sweep across him until they opened and once more he saw the wanton lust in them.

Leaning down he pressed a tender kiss on her jaw line, his lips tracing a trail down her neck as he whispered words of adoration for the creature. His hand hitched her leg higher around his waist as he moved with her, their rhythm as fluid as an ocean against the shore. The dance of their bodies was as old as time itself.

Her nails were sharp against the solid muscle of his back and the moans that pour from her throat chipped away at his diminished control. No woman before her or since had eroded at his very soul like her. She made him question who he was, what he stood for. Before her, his existence had been white and black. Defend Asgard, fight, train. His duty had been all that mattered, but now she mattered. She was what was most important. He wanted to throw his duty out the window, he wanted to stay in this realm, in this bed with her for all eternity.

"Thor." She moaned and the last measure of control snapped. His name on her lips, in the throes of passion ignited a flame in his blood like nothing else. No battle, no war could match the heat that raced through him. She said his name. She called for him. Nothing was more beautiful in that moment to him.

Her back arched and he grunted in exertion as his pace became a sprint to the end that was fast approaching. He shifted directions slightly and she exploded around him. Her scream echoed around him, and she quivered and clenching around him. It was too much, the tight space made tighter by her release as she pulled everything from him. He met his own end with a thundering roar, the sensation of his soul being ripped from him through his loins into her causing his own eyes to roll back in his head. He sudden felt weak and fell to his side, careful not to collapse on her tiny body.

His arm wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder as they both chased after their heartbeats, their breaths coming in short pants. He glanced at her, slightly nervous that he had harmed her, her mortal form so fragile. "Jane? Are you hurt?" He whispered. He glanced to her face and watched the feral smile spread across it.

"Definitely not." She mumbled. Her eyes were closed and she had a glow that appeared to come from within. She was truly the most stunning woman to him, not because of her attractive features but her very soul was beautiful. She did everything with such a reckoning force that it overwhelmed him. All he wanted was to hide her from all the evilness in this and every realm, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't protect her, from any harm while exiled to Asgard.

He smiled at the thought. Once he had thought it the worst imaginable punishment to be banish from Asgard, now his own home was a prison because it didn't have _her_. He looked down and saw that her eyes had closed, and she snuffled as he rolled to his back, pulling her with him.

He nuzzled her hair as her lips grazed the hard muscle beneath her cheek and her feet curled around his knee. "I could stay like this forever." Her warm breath chilling the fevered flesh.

Forever.

His chest tightened as the breath stuck in his chest. Forever had different meanings to them. She was mortal and therefore would have a mortal lifespan. His immortality was a curse would one day separate them. But laying with her, as they were, his breathing too slowed and he closed his eyes.

In the warm confines of her room, her head resting on his chest, he slept ignoring that their time was fleeting. He comforted himself with the memory that they would always have this time in their memories. They would always have this.

…

He awoke hours later in pain. He winced as the tightness in his shoulder from the week's battle and the unorthodox method of travelling had been ignored until that very moment. He was on his side facing her, her face buried in his chest. Her lips were parted and he could feel her warm breath against his skin.

He couldn't deny his feelings. His love for her was cemented in his very being. Her hair fell away from her face, framing her delicate features and he took the moment to study her. She too looked weary. Unlike his fatigue that had spawned from weeks of worrying and days of battle, hers had come from his two years absent. Heimdall had told him how she worked relentlessly on her search to find a way to bring him back to earth.

He felt a flash of guilt over all the harm he had caused this planet, he had caused her by merely catching her attention all those years ago in the desert. The injury Loki had caused the good Erik Selvig flashed through his mind but he quickly tossed the thought out. His concern would not help the good scientist. The man named Fury had promised to see to Selvig's medical needs.

She sighed softly, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at the woman in his arms, her eyes opening as a grin spread across her face as she looked up to him. "Morning." She whispered. She glanced at the clock beside the bed and winced, "5 am- almost morning."

He smiled and bent down and kissed her. It was the kiss he had wanted to give her since they had parted so long ago, since he had returned, since he had realised his deep and abiding love for her.

It was full of sweetness and longing. There was lust beneath the adoration and desire within the affection. She pushed him to his back and he felt his heart begin to race when she crawled up his chest and her knees straddled his waist, the sheet moved with her as it hung over her hips, her hair fell in a curtain of privacy around them. Her lips moved down his neck and her hands kneaded the muscles in his arms and shoulders like they were baker's dough. A crimson stain crossed his face as he groaned when her lips found a particularly tender spot on his chest.

Her eyes flashed to his face and he didn't hide the pain quick enough. "You're hurt." She said, her voice accusing. "You let me-.. We-.. and you were hurt this entire time."

He cupped her cheek and smiled at her, "Believe me when I tell you, I felt no pain last night. Pain of any kind." She blushed scarlet and hid her face. He pulled her chin up with a finger and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She pulled away and scowled at him, her hands tracing the hard muscles of his stomach and the solid flesh of his shoulders and arms finding all the cuts and bruises she had ignored the day before. She had been so overjoyed to see him, she had forgotten he had been in a fight for his life, the fight for all humanity, for her people. She mapped out the various injuries and kissed each one, thankful that he had survived.

"The Chitari's weapons were made to kill Asgardians. Thankfully, Loki is not a warrior... Well, not a good one." Thor said weakly, the fire in her eyes growing more fierce. She found the mark where Loki had stabbed him and she repressed the urge to cry for him, instead she gave him a bruising kiss on his lips, a desperate attempt to forget the look in his eye.

She had seen the acceptance cross his face. He had been prepared to die, to leave her for eternity never knowing. And all for the good of her people, of her planet. "Never again. Please." She said softly as she nuzzled the coarse whiskers at his jaw line.

"I cannot promise that Jane. But whether it be against a foe or the distance that separates us. I will fight my way back to your side." His arms wrapped around her back and he held her against his chest. " No matter how long it takes. Know that this is where I want to be." Her breath hitched in her chest and she shut out the tears that attempted to overflow from her eyes. "I swear I'll always return, somehow."

She pulled away from his arms and he sat up. Her eyes hardened and she framed his face with her hands, her thumbs brushing across the small cut just below his eye. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"This one I can." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I have the Tesserect now." She gave him a gentle smile, her arms wrapped around his shoulders causing him to wince as she grazed another injury.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered. She wrapped the thin sheet around her as she crawled out of the bed and in a moment of brazen courage she let the sheet drop around her. "Come and have a shower with me, Thor." She extended her hand to him and smiled as he scrambled from the bed to follow her to the attached bathroom.

He felt the shockwave of thrill race down his spine as he watched her enter the wash room and fiddled with the dials till the steam beginning to creep over the edge. He felt the tug on his soul to follow her, wanting to feel shame and anger that this measly human had such a grip on him.

But he didn't care. He would never mind, for he knew she loved him with the same ferocious need that he loved her with, though the words hadn't been spoken. It was inexplicable, for they barely knew each other, but there is was, the glowing bond within his chest that had settled sometime between her worried face when he had died in his mortal form and that kiss that sealed his fate before leaving to confront his brother.

He stepped into the humid enclosure and immediately encircled her waist with his hands. She was barely wet with the water, but his exceptional and heighten senses told him she was already soaking with need.

Her arms snaked around his neck and his hands lifted her from under her bottom onto the ledge that was cleared of soaps and bottles with a swipe of his arm. The water pounded against his back as he held her arms above her head. His lips feasted on her neck as her voice rose above the sound of the water. The mutual sigh that rose as he slid in to the warm welcoming heat was keening and needful.

He released her hands as his finger trail the wet path down her ribs. When his hands met her hips he pulled her closer to him, pressing against the small of her back cause her to gasp in a sound of pure gratification. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she found her leverage, moving with him.

His one hand held her in place as the other pressed against the wall of the shower, the water cascading down his face, and through her hair, the rivets streaming down their bodies not acknowledged by the lovers.

The burn started in her stomach and grew. Like a black hole it encompassed everything inside of her until it could take no more and she felt the burst explode inside as she screamed. He felt her collapse and shatter around him as she quivered and shake through her release. He continued to thrust through her orgasm and found his own quickly. His lips sealed against hers as she swallow his roar of pleasure.

He needed this. He needed her. The previous night had been too much for his brittle soul to handle and he had quickly developed a thirst he couldn't quench, a hunger that was only sated with more of her. The hazy look in her face matched the contented sigh that came from her lips as he rested against her, the water growing lukewarm as it rained down on them. "I was supposed to be taking care of you." She murmured in his ear.

"You already have," he said, kissing her shoulder, "By merely existing you accomplished that."

…

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon as she led him through the mountainous range. The trek was one she made regularly to clear her head. "See the building over there?" She called to him.

"Yes."

"That's my telescope." He jogged up beside her and smiled. Her love of the stars had always been the common ground between them. Though, since returning to her, he had found multiple addition similarities. They were both stubborn and loyal to a fault, her enjoyment of the outdoors was more tame to his, her idea of a hike rather than a brawling match was understandable when he took her small stature in. Although he continued to admonish himself for judging her by her size. Though petite, she had already proven herself hardy, both inside and out.

She kept pace with his, three of her steps equivalent one of his, her body lithe and lean and moved through the vegetation like a huntress stalking prey. She made little sound and only the glimpses of her blood red sweater through the trees, his Asgardian eyes more keen than the average humans in the pale glow of first light.

They arrived suddenly, the steep cliff face led straight to the mouth of her star gazer. She was already standing facing the morning sun, "This became my roof top." She smiled, not looking at him, the quietness around him causing his entire body to grow still. "I would come up here and look to the stars, sometimes through the telescope, and sometimes I would try and remember what you told me, pick out the constellations you showed me." Her eyes darted across the sky as she glanced at the few stars still out.

"Every day I would stand with Heimdall and I would ask him to turn his gaze to you. Never did he object when I asked him of you, of your attempt to reach out for me." Thor sighed as he stepped closer to her. "Every time I asked, I prayed he would say that you had finished. That you had found a way where I had none."

"How did you get here this time?" She asked, the question had been burning a hole in her tongue since he had arrived.

"My Father conjured all the dark energy he could and willed me here." He sighed and a worried look crossed his face. "Truly I should have not given SHEILD these days, but I could not in good conscious leave without seeing you. My heart wouldn't let me."

She glanced at him and smiled, hooking her hand around his arm, "I'm glad you came."

He let a dry chuckle out, "I half feared you would bludgeon me senseless for not returning."

She turned her head and looked to the sun peaking over the far away hills, "At first I thought you hadn't wanted to come back," she said quietly, "And then the more I thought about it, the more I realised I needed you to tell me. I think it was sometime in that grey period of concern and anger that pain changed from hurt to longing. I needed you to tell me to give up." She smiled sadly and glanced down at his large warm hand that filled hers, "And something inside told me that you wouldn't."

"I never wanted you to feel unwanted." He said, bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed her knuckles like he had so long ago, "I had hoped you would never give up. I didn't have the means at my disposal. I do now though." He said, the firm resolve in his voice causing her heart to soar, "With the Tesserect back we-.. I will have the energy to return." He held her gaze for a time and bent his head to kiss her.

His warm lips touched hers and she felt the air grow static around them, the lightening cracking across the sky, "Never have I felt like this before," he whispered against her lips.

"Cut it with the storm, we are standing on a mountain." She said, wary of the beams of electricity that struck the ground feet from where they were standing.

"The lightening bows to me, no matter what form I am in. It will not harm me." His cocky smile tugged at her heartstring, and she smirked, unable to repress his infectious glee.

"I'm not a Thunder God, mister." She said, poking his chest. "Cut it out."

He smiled and tugged her inside as the rain started, the clouds that suddenly grew over the observatory impeded the view of the sky. "Well there goes my grand plan of showing you the stars." She lamented. He chuckled as he pressed his lips against hers once more and buried his hands in her hair. They parted and the thrill that raced up her chest beat like a second heart.

She nudged him to the corner couch that she had spent far too many nights sleeping on. He sat and pulled her to his side and she tucked her feet beneath her as she cuddled up to his side, "Tell me of Asgard." She said, the rain creating a ambiance that cocooned them in the moment.

"At one time, I thought it to be the most beautiful horizon in all the nine realms." He sighed as he kissed her hair, the thick smell of rain and lightening causing his own heart to race. The power of the storm tempting him to go out and wield it. "The golden arches, the statues from generations past." She could hear the age in his words, he had spent eons staring at the city he grew up in.

"You belong there." She said sadly.

"No. Not anymore." His words were firm and resolute. "At one time I did. But no longer. My ties to Asgard are weak. My duty to my People second to my duty to you."

"Duty?" She said softly. "You owe me nothing."

He pulled her chin up so he could look in her eye, "You are mistaken. I owe you everything. You took me in when I had nothing, believed in me when no other would, and helped me when running away would have been far safer."

"That's me. First class idiot." Her voice rang. "Doing exactly what I shouldn't be."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Me as well, always defying orders." She sighed and pulled the tattered quilt from the back of the sofa and pulled it over them.

"Storms always reminded me of you." She admitted. She had spoken so softly, she had hoped he hadn't heard.

"The metal man calls me Thunder. I have yet to decide whether to rearrange his face for it."

She quirked a brow, "Metal Man?... Oh, Iron Man. Stark. He's an ass, but if all he does is call you Thunder than that must mean he likes you," she giggled and snuggled further under the blanket, warding off the damp chill of the observatory.

He ensured that the storm would last for a few hours more as they lay together on the sofa. He didn't want to admit that he was tired after their hike. The previous week had been nothing but Go and he wanted to rest.

Occasionally she would point out various components of her equipment, the sizable telescope, the work desk. She said none of it would work during the storm, but he had no intention of gazing at stars. He did enough of that on the scarred bridge of where the Bifrost had once stood. Staring at her was truly enough.

He was half asleep on the couch, her head in his lap, truly at peace. He felt a serenity that he had never known before knowing her. The night they had spent on the roof of her lab the nearest thing he could match to the feeling.

He was stretched out, his foot hooked on the short table, his fingers idly playing with a strand of her hair as she read to him the inaccurate tales of his family from a book she kept in the observatory. "Is any of it true?" She said, still self conscious of the relationship she didn't fully understand.

"None. Although it is plenty entertaining."

"So you and Sif-"

"Sif's tastes run parallel to mine, not perpendicular." he chuckled as he saw her face grow red as she stammered an inarticulate response. "You should be the one wary of her, not I."

He kissed her cheek and she swatted at him, "You're making fun of me."

"You make it far too easy for me to gain pleasure in the sport." She giggled and sat up, his arms encircling her and pulling her up into his lap. She leaned against the armrest of the sofa and brushed his hair back. "Tell me of your family." He said. "I know nothing other than your interest in the stars."

"I have no family." She said softly, the look of sadness etching her features. "My mother died shortly after I was born. I was born a twin but when he died shortly after birth my mother grew too depressed. My father was devastated, and remained distant for the rest of my life. I was three when she killed herself. My father never got over her or her death."

She drew in a breath and leaned her head against his broad shoulder. "I only really knew the man that he wanted me to see, his students knew him better than I. Erik kind of took up the reins when my father couldn't handle it anymore. He died in a car accident just before I received my PhD and Erik waited three days till after I got my diploma to tell me. I was sad, but I wasn't heartbroken. He'd been dying inside for so long." She looked up and sighed. "Kind of heavy, I know." He gave her a confused look and she let out a sad chuckle, "It means it's a sad kind of discussion."

His finger paused from drawing intricate lines on her thigh, the quilt forgotten for the warmth of his arms around her. He gazed at her, as if searching for something, "It's part of you, and I did ask." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You are full of surprises." She said, "And here I expected you to be a Neanderthal Viking." She chuckled. "You are an amazing man."

"I am no man." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the apex of her neck, "I am of Asgard." She giggled and squirmed as he proceeded to tickle her. She writhed and attempted to fight back when his hands restrained hers at sides. "Do you yield?"

"Never." She said, her voice oozed with feminine pride. She brushed her breasts against his chest and nuzzled the soft skin under his jaw. Her lips travelled towards his ear where she nipped at it as she ground her hips against the pulsing heat beneath her.

"Minx." He moaned and she smiled.

"Do _you_ yield?" she said, her warm breath caressing his cheek.

"To you?" He nipped her ear lobe, "Absolutely." He released her hands as his own moved to her waist. The storm finally began to die down and yet she had no initiative to leave. The balmy enclosure of his arms were more than enough comfort for her.

"I don't know why I love you." She said softly, "Its-.. I barely even know you." She didn't look at him as she said the words that made him feel the rush of scalding emotion that filled his soul. The words he had been waiting for, wanting to hear desperately.

He pulled her flush against him as he smothered the overwhelming emotions that threatened to consume him. "I'll love you until my dying breath, Jane Foster. I swear."

She sighed, repressing the emotion that swelled within her. She pulled away and swallowed thickly, "But why? I mean- we don't know each other. Why do I feel this.. pull to you?" She stared at him, searching for an answer that he did not have.

"What will be will be." He said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"To be or not to be, that tis' the question." She mumbled. She snickered at his raised brow and continued, glad to change the topic, "Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles," She pitied his confusion and stopped. "It's from a play. Hamlet. In college I took a literature course to offset all the math's and sciences. I had to memorize the soliloquy for the class and never really forgot it."

"What's it about?" He asked.

"Vengeance and anger and having the ability to rise above fear to rule." She smiled and stroked the coarse hair on his cheek, "It's about a Prince."

"Is there more?"

"Absolutely." She smiled, "Most of it is rather depressing. But I've always love the one part.. oh how does it go.." her brow furrow in deep thought. "the heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; to sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there's the rub: for in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause—there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life." She inhaled deeply and looked to him, she felt her face burn as she glanced away, "I understood that part."

"About killing yourself?" He said. Vaguely understanding the context of words, he felt fear rising up his throat

"No." She stared at him as if he were crazed, "God no. About dreaming, sleeping. We can be anything, with anyone we want to.. In dreams."

"Aye." He said, the fear subsiding. "Dreams are a gift of the Valkryies."

"The what-?"

"The Valkryies." He looked at her and scoffed, "All your reading didn't inform you of the Valkryies."

"It did, but you told me it was all bogus." She rolled her eyes as he grew confused at her slang, "You told me the book was false. I'm going to start a Asgard-to-Modern English dictionary for you." She muttered.

He chuckled and pulled her close, "The Valkryies are the goddess's who care for hero's. Ushering them from the bloodied battle fields to the gates of Vallahalla."

"Must be close friends of yours." She snickered, and it was his turn to blush.

"I am no hero, I am not worthy of that."

"Well, you'll always be my hero." She dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose and he smiled.

"I am not worthy of you" He whispered. She leveled him with a look, but didn't say a word.

There were no scars, nor physical memories of his time on earth, only the tender muscle from the strain of the week past, but her finger traced the invisible marks that never left her mind. The scars across his face from where the Destroyer smacked him away as if he had been a pestering fly. His nose had been broken and his lip torn. The mortal body had been too weak to withstand the blow he had taken for her, for them, for the village he had sacrificed himself to protect.

"What you perceive and what is factual are two different things Thor." Her voice was strong and proud and rang assurance through the room. He exhaled loudly as he glanced away from her face, his hands resting gently on her leg.

When his godhood had been restored all traces the mortals had left upon his skin washed away like the sea going out with the tide, but the marks the woman had left on his heart had been permanent. The week he had spent with them had meant more than the eternity he had spent without her.

His life had quickly divided into two, before Jane and after Jane. Before Jane he had been an insolent boy, caring nothing but for the rush of battle the heat of the moment. Jane had taught him to appreciate the moment, that each minute was as precious as the last.

The nights spent on the roof top of her lab staring at a sky that was not his, missing Asgard, he had failed to appreciate that what was before him. He had been blind to see the beauty of all that was around him, both in Asgard and on Earth. He never stopped to _look_. He recalled the bridge of the ship, the truth of his words never more so than in that moment. _We think ourselves more advanced, but we are not.._ She lived to look, to watch, to study the sky above her, and yet he still stared at blood on the ground. "Jane."

"Sshh.." She straddle his lap and tangled her hands in the thick golden locks. "We are who we are." She kissed him tenderly, her pillow-soft lips caressing his as their tongues tangled in a lazy battle of control. His hands dug under her shirt for the bare warm skin beneath, hold her firmly against him, the growing hardness beneath her making her heart race even more.

They mutually clawed at each other's clothing, the faded denim of his borrowed jeans, the smooth material of her well worn cargos, her cotton tank, his jersey tee draped around the room on various surfaces as they fell to the ground. She had never been one concerned for neatness, only efficiency and effectiveness. Which she found, as she sunk onto his great length.

His head fell back against the cushions behind him and he groaned at the sensation that still surprised him. He had been by no means innocent to the ways of lovemaking prior to her, but never before had love been a factor. Random woman in dark back rooms of taverns had quench the needs after the heat of battle. Nameless faces that meant nothing. The thrill of war and the rush of adrenaline to be burnt off before civilized soirées.

His hands anchored her as he guided her hips down on him, the burning need driving him to the brink. It was all different when it came to her. He loved her impossibly so, incredibly so. His love for her had no edge, no beginning and no end. He didn't know when it had started, but he did know that it wouldn't end with his final breath, despite his promise.

Their voices rose in a song of passion and hunger. Her lips feasted on his, he greedily explored the delights of her soft warm body, every curve, every freckle his to discover. His smooth hands traversed all the planes of her body, and ended up returning to her hips, driving them down to encourage her to speed up. He felt the burn begin low in his belly and spread, the blood pounding in his ears, his heart racing in his chest. Never had he felt more alive than when he was making love to this impossible woman who loved him impossibly so.

She began to whimper, then the whimper grew into a keening scream, ending with "I love you." Her voice rough and hoarse and full of emotion.

His release was guttural and animalistic as he pulled her down on him, her climax milking his own from him. He roared as he felt the spill leave him and the calm settle in his bones. The desire and lust made his head rush with dizzy

The couch whined under their weight, his heavy body laying across her. His blond head resting in the crux of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him and her hand stroked his head as his heart slowed, his breath felt cool on her scorching skin. Her mind abuzz with the past day.

She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him, but beyond that she was lost. She had no idea what _this _was. But she knew she wouldn't want anyone else for all of time. He had appeared from thin air, and she had immediately fallen into bed with him. Something she had _never_ done before, and had never ever thought of before. She enjoyed talking to him, their hike and the hours prior proof of that.

She felt guilty at forgetting her friend. Darcy may be annoying most of the time, but she knew relationships, or what was a good one, Jane had only had experience with bad relationships. Darcy hadn't made an appearance since she had left for takeout the night prior, a message on her phone that morning had informed her that SHEILD had whisked her away to New Mexico for the weekend to confer with the base lab.

The young woman had proven a good friend to stick by her, especially when Erik had been forced to limit contact to one email a month, and it was highly censored. Only talk of her work and their health. She didn't even know where the base was that he was working out of, she hadn't seen him in a year and a half. He had been snatched up by SHEILD four months after Thor left.

She glanced down at his face, cradled against her breast. His eyes were closed, the cerulean blue gaze deterred. She would swear that when he looked at her, he could see her laid out before him, her soul bare as her flesh in that moment.

A chill raced down her and she managed to snag a corner of the quilt that had been forgotten and draped it over them, his feet still poking out at the end, pressed up against the edge of the exceptionally long couch.

She brushed a lock of the blond hair back from his face and sighed. His face was weathered and tired. She could tell that, even though he may be a God, he was exhausted. She hadn't been helping the past day. Her appetite for him never completely sated, her thirst never quenched.

The emotions scared her. She was terrified how easily she found herself head over heels in love with the man from mythos. She was a scientist, a physicist. She had always relied on facts to lead her through the foggy waters of life. If the equation didn't work, then the numbers were wrong and had to be fixed until it was equal. Questions were always answerable if you were smart enough to be able to solve them. But this was a problem that had no solution. Her love for him couldn't be labeled. There was no calculable number she could attach to it.

She could theorize the beginning of the universe but she couldn't compute how she had come to love the man sleeping on her. The fear made her squirm and the thoughts made her heart race once more, but this time, passion had nothing to do with it. The fear she always felt when it came to men she loved (or thought she loved,) flooded her senses. All she could feel was the indomitable terror that pulsed through her, an exposed nerve leaving her vulnerable to _him_.

She was independent, she was strong. For so long she'd had to take care of herself. Cooked her own meals, paid for her own schooling, paid her rent. She had done it all, and she had done it by herself. Sure Erik had swooped in once or twice when she had been in over her head. But this _love_ thing didn't just leave her in over her head. She was drowning with no idea which way was up.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she knew was she needed to escape. "Jane?" His voice rumbled and he glanced to her face, the Cheshire grin died instantly when he saw her face. "What is the matter? What is wrong?" He sat up and she fled. Gathering her clothes she pulled on the cargo's and the tee, forgetting her undergarments she pushed through the door and gulped in the fresh air.

He watched as she raced out of the room, confused and hurt by her reaction. Sensing she needed a moment, he took his time gathering his own clothes and putting them on. He paused for a moment and smiled when he saw the lacy undergarment hanging by a strap from her star gazer. The fabric was still warm as he gathered it, spying the matching bottoms on the other side of the room.

He heard rustling outside and abandoned his thoughts and searched her out. Her smell, the sound of her feet on the ground imbedded into his mind so deeply it didn't take long for him to find the silver box she had formerly resided in just behind the building. He knocked twice and waited for a response. He entered anyway when he received none, his concern for her outweighing his chivalrous teachings. "Jane?"

"Please. Don't." She was sitting on the bed where he had dumped poor intoxicated Erik Selvig.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He said, his head bent in the small space, looking at her intently.

She looked up, her eyes rimmed with tears. "I don't either." She said, "I don't understand why I love you. Why you love me.. I don't understand why I've wasted two years trying to build a machine to get back to _you_, to find _you_." She said brokenly. "Why did it break my heart to see you go, to realise you weren't coming back." Her voice rose angrily, "Why do I _need_ you, why do I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you? What magic did you cast on me?"

He stared at her, fearing she was losing her mind, "I – I don't.."

"And despite all this.. I still love you. Words I've never said to anyone before come so easily when I see you. I never told my Father I loved him, Erik, Darcy, my mother.. No one. It's always been me. Just me."

"It shouldn't have to be." He said firmly, "You shouldn't have to do it alone Jane."

"Why did you promise to come back." She said, "Why did you promise to return for me."

"Because you made me the Man I need to be, the man I should be." He said honestly, causing her to fall back to the bed. She didn't know what response she had expected, but that hadn't been it. "Only with you am I an honourable man. My Father exiled me here because I was a selfish and cruel boy." He admitted, "You make me better."

"You -.. you love me because of how I make you feel?"

"I love you because you are the missing piece to the puzzle within me." He said, and she felt the cold snap inside her. She stepped forward and wrapped herself in his arms.

She gave up the fight within. The fight to try not to love him so much, the fight not to be head over heels with a mythical being from the far reaches of space. Her mind gave up the battle against her heart and she sobbed against his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

He was left terribly confused by her emotional outburst, but he let it go now that she was back in his arms. Her tears were soaking the fabric beneath her cheek but he cared not, he only sought her happiness.

…

They made their way back to the large complex, his large hand holding hers as she pointed out birds and wildlife along the way. The return trip took twice as long and she giggled when she heard his stomach growl as they took the fire escape stairs up to avoid the staff of scientists and SHEILD agents below. Climbing through the bedroom window she shed the clothes that were dusty and grimy with nature. "Damn." She muttered and blushed when she realised she had left her bra and panties in the observatory and stared out the window, garnering a glimpse of the shining building deep in the forest, higher up the mountain.

She withdrew fresh clothes from the drawer and dressed quickly, retreating to the main area of the living quarters, heading to the kitchen to attempt to use her minimal culinary skills.

By the time he emerged she had coffee perking and what could be described as a stir fry in the wok before her. "I'll give you coffee, but no smashing my mugs." She said as he sat down on the bar stool on the other side of the island.

"I swear." He smirked and she shot him a glance, pouring a cup and adding sugar and milk to it. "I've decided to leave the smashing of Earth to The Hulk." She paused to giggle, biting her lower lip she held the outburst.

"Doctor Banner is a brilliant man." She said emphatically. She laughed once more when she saw his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched.

"How do you know him."

"Oh, I had him comfort me in the long cold nights while you were gone." She said, her voice a dramatic sing-song, batting her eyelashes at him as smirked as his clenching fists crunched, thunder cracking overhead. "Right, I take it Asgard doesn't have sarcasm." She said shaking her head. "He taught at Culver while I was perusing my PhD there." The anger lifted in his confusion and she smiled. "I've never met him, face to face at least. I may have seen him across the courtyard, or passing in the hall, but I wouldn't know him to see him." She stirred the food and it released a wafting odor that had him groaning. She dished up the food and placed a bowl before him.

He took a tentative bite and was surprised at the flood of flavours, "This is wonderful."

"It's an old college specialty. It's called 'Throw whatever's in the fridge in a frying pan and cook it', it's kinda my signature." She shrugged and giggled, "That and my wicked ability to call for pizza." He didn't completely understand, but he nodded, not wanting to lose focus from the food.

When the food had been cleared away and the dishes done she had taken him down and introduced him to all her lackeys, the SHEILD scientists that were helping her discover a method of intergalactic travel via wormholes. He was duly impressed with her work, with all that she had accomplished. Her own Bifrost was nearing completion, her equation a long string of numbers and symbols that he didn't understand, and yet made the others gawk at his woman.

His Woman.

She was talking to one of the various Agents when the thought that hit him rung his head as if it had been his own hammer. He didn't know when she had become _his_ but he liked the idea. Her words earlier had been proof that she was devoted to him, the outburst of emotion, the sudden loose tongue with the words. She had admitted that there had been no one else since he had left, and he knew there had been no one as important as her in his life to date.

So while she was His Woman, he was equally Her Man.

The barbarian in him wish for nothing more than to hear her say it.

After the tour they had sat in the main room of the apartment and chatted, conversation never growing dull or stale between them. Another meal time passed and he noticed with dread that the sun was setting.

The day had darkened to night quickly and sooner than he desired they found themselves encased in the many layers of her bed, the frigid night air all the more reason for the necessity of her large warm bed partner. "I leave in the morning." He said quietly.

"I know." Her voice was sad and distant. She buried her face in his shoulder, not wanting to have to look at his piercing gaze. There was little to no room between the two, her earlier admission being the second to last hurdle to face for their relationship to truly blossom.

The last hurdle being his return to Asgard. He kissed the crown of her head and sighed. He didn't want to ever leave, he no longer felt the sense of duty to Asgard. Without her, it was just a place that he had lived. He had quickly come to the decision that the only way he would return permanently would be if she were to agree to be his Queen.

He wanted to say something, to assure her that he would return quickly. He wanted to comfort her with more admissions of love and devotion. But she nuzzled his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, not saying anything he quickly realised she didn't need words. She had gone two years with a hope and a pray she had become reliant on actions. She needed physical displays as her proof. Words could be fake, voices false, but nothing could fake the way he made her _feel_.

He had only had words for so long, listening to Heimdall tell him of Jane and of his friends on Midgard, he needed her to say them, repetitively, and as often as possible. "I love you." She said firmly, as if reading his mind and knowing what he had needed at that very moment. Her words raced across the flesh of his flat stomach and imbedded themselves in his skin. He would wear her love on his body for as long as she deemed him worthy of it.

"As I love you, my Jane." He mumbled and kissed her hair. Her love was like a golden beacon, a siren's call to him to remain, to stay. He couldn't though. He knew he couldn't, but his heart and his mind were battling a bloody war in that argument.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered, "As long as it takes."

"I will always return for you." He swore. He felt her relax in his arms and her breathing quieted to a whisper as she lay peacefully against him. He stared at her for an age, memorizing the long lashes that rested against her cheeks, her lips parted, as if in prayer, her hand resting on his heart as it thrummed a beat of its own choosing beneath her long soft fingers. She was the only woman he would ever love, that he knew for certain. Who else was keen enough to keep him grounded and yet fly with him. Who else was brave enough to stand before him when he went off in a fit of rage. Who else was strong enough to withstand his overwhelming emotion. Her. Only she had accomplished that which he had given up on.

He had never truly thought about his future until her. Until his exile, he had assumed he would battle with his brother, with his friends, all for the glory of Asgard in the name of his father.

How quickly that blew up in his face.

His brother was now a prisoner, to be sentenced to a life of punishment upon their return, his friends no longer understood him, having not experienced the humbling he had, they did not know love for another, only love for their friends and their undying loyalty.

Her lips smacked and she shifted onto her stomach, her head resting on his shoulder. Her movements effectively pulling him from his mind. He quickly realised how exhausted he was and allowed his eyes to close, relishing in his final few hours with her in his arms.

…

Her eyes snapped open as the rising sun glared in her face. It was dawn of his final morning on earth and suddenly her chest grew tight, her breathing shallow. Although the reaction similar, it was not her former fear of love that she knew she was experiencing, but her fear of separation. She had finally given her heart to a man, this man, "What a man.." she muttered. She had given herself freely and now had to watch him, once again, leave her. Zip off into the sky, to places beyond her reach. "No." she said firmly. Her resolve hardened as she made her decision. She would not watch him leave. He would walk out her door and go, but she would not condemn her heart to once again watch him disappear. To stare off into the sky, wishing him back. She may be in love, but she was not some love sick puppy to be played with.

She felt him rouse and she plastered a large smile on her face, "Good morning." His eyes grew stormy as he glanced at the sun as it barely peaked over the horizon. When he looked back at her, she felt a quiver of anticipation zip through her, burning all the way down. The hungry eyes knew the same as she did. Time was of the essence, it was a luxury they were no longer afforded.

Time had run out.

He rolled her onto her back and buried his face at her neck. The rough whiskers on his cheek scraping across the delicate skin. Her nails dug into his back and caused him to moan as they stopped at his biceps to dig in and hold on. Her sighs turned into a whimper as she felt the sharp heat puncture her own. Her legs locked behind him and her breathless moans reverberated off the walls. The previous two days of sweet and tender, of gentle and loving were gone. Neither wanted to acknowledge that the end had come far too quickly, their time together was at an end.

She hitched her leg higher and pulled his head down to her with a tug of his hair, mashing her lips against his, her lips punishing his for once again leaving her, for once more placing duty above her. Her mind would never hold him accountable for all that he had done, but her body punished him in a way the primal instincts told it to. She bit down on his lip as their tongues fought in a furious battle, her hands yanking on the blond hair, pulling him closer to her, her legs opening wider for him, taking all of his substantial girth and then some.

He growled and fought back, but the recessives of his mind held back, knowing that he would never be able to harm her, could never hurt her in any way. Despite his mind telling him to not fight back his muscles clenched and he pounded into her at a rapid pace.

Their ending crashed around them in a mutual tidal wave of pleasure, their voices rose and reverberated throughout the apartment. His long body falling into hers as he collapsed in sated bliss. "I'm sorry." He mumbled after finally catching his breath, trying to move off of her.

Her arms clenched around him, as she clenched around him, still buried deep within her, "I'm not." Her hands stroked the marks on his back, combed back his hair as his head nuzzled her jaw.

"Come to -" he started to say, but she interrupted him with her lips on his. Her one hand cupped his face and her other laced through his fingers, massaging the callous from holding his hammer every day of his adult life.

With his attention effectively refocused they continued to make love through the morning until the knock at the door was heard from where they were, cocooned in their own form of eternity, tangled together beneath the thin sheet like eels. Their breathing had barely slowed when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I must leave." He whispered against her fevered flesh. "But I don't want to."

"You have to." She said softly, his head rested in the cradle of her breast. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to take Loki back."

"Come with me." He cradled her face in his hand. "To Asgard." He said the words that she had stopped him from saying before.

She stared at him, the sound of someone breaking in reverberated from her front door, "I-.. I can't." She finally said.

"Please." He begged, "Come. At least to the city."

"No." she said, "You need to do this. Settle this, and come back." She caressed his cheek and kissed him chastely. "You can't be distracted when it comes to Loki. And frankly, I don't want to meet your brother. He sounds terrible."

"Thunder!" they heard from the entryway, "Come on we gotta go!" The voice of Tony Stark echoed through the hall. The tears threatened to spill over and he sighed as he closed his eyes and looked away Dressing quickly, he avoided her gaze as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Reaching out, Mjölnir flew to his hand and he stole a glance to her, still naked and warm in the bed. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, full of longing and passion and sadness. "I already miss you." She whispered. "I love you. I truly do."

"As I love you." He said, and as quickly as he had blown through two days prior, he left. She cried the tears he had held in, her heart breaking as he once again left her. Consciously, she knew he had to go, she herself telling him to go.

But it didn't make it hurt less.

…

Everyone noticed how much better the Crowned Prince looked, how much happier he appeared as he strode through the city dragging a bound and gagged Loki behind him. They had grown tired of his sullen appearance and were curious as to what had put the relaxed smile on his face. They all knew that he had mourned for his brother and his new found friends upon Midgard, but none understood how or who had changed him so.

Thor dragged Loki through the golden halls till he reached the Throne room. "All Father." Thor said respectfully.

"You return with the Tesserect." Odin said, withholding the smile as the Energy from the cube radiated through the room.

"Aye." Thor looked to his once Brother. "And he who attempted to wield it." All in the room scowled at Loki. It was Odin's cube, and only he was worthy to wield its true might.

"Loki." Odin said, "You shame this family with your actions."

"Allfather." Loki spat, "I am not part of _this _family."

"Yes Loki. No matter how much you shun us, we will always be your family." Odin banged his mighty staff and the room grew silent, "You will sit in the Gardens of Eternity till you have resolved your differences." Thor's previous beam was softened by the deliverance of his Father's verdict. It was harsh, but deserved. He could not argue that being chained in the garden forever would not put a new perspective in Loki's mind. The room cleared quickly after Loki was taken from the room, and only Thor, Frigga and Odin remained.

"I made a promise to return." He said. The private words meant nothing to his parent's and everything to him. "To Midgard."

"To the mortal." His mother said. Her knowing look seeing through his words.

"To Jane, Aye." He said, "I love her." He said to his Mother. Odin looked at his son, and truly saw him. The boy he had once accused of being selfish and weak was now a Man. The love he held for the woman had been Thor's grounding stake. He was quiet and respectful, he heeded the words of others. Prior to his leave to Midgard he had been morose and unsatisfied with all the glory of Asgard. Now he glowed with a happiness only a woman could give, the fondness only a lover could provide.

Odin knew his son well. He had never truly understood Loki as well as he had his own flesh and blood son. But he saw Thor's longing for the woman of Earth. The mortal that had made him the man he was. He looked far into the future, his mind racing through the choices and decisions that led him to see the image of Thor with his hammer raised high above his head and his woman standing proud on the podium waiting for him, waving to the crowd of cheering Asgardian's, the blond boy on her hip beaming. "You will go to her." He said.

Frigga was shocked at the words of her husband. The King had formerly stated his opinion of Thor cavorting with the Mortal, but she trusted him, and trusted that he saw a future with Thor on the throne. "Take this." She removed the gilded ring from her little finger, it had been a gift from his father's father as a welcome to the family, the large square stone shimmered with her blessing. "It is the custom of Midgard to present an intended with a ring."

"Thank you Mother." He kissed her cheek, his heart breaking at her sorrowful face. He loved his family, his friends, but Earth was where he was needed.

The Allfather nodded to him, "You will return soon." He said, "With her."

"When the time presents itself." Thor said as the Cube began to glow and buzz. The portal opened and Thor stepped through. A beaming grin across his face.

He would keep his promise. This time, he would be going home to her.

…

It had been three days since Thor had left and she had decided to treat herself to a lazy morning in. The large breakfast had been made by Darcy who had not left her side since returning from New Mexico, nor stopped talking. Jane had graciously let her make pancakes and eggs and bacon and then proceeded to shoo her out to mind the physicists below while she drew a bubble bath.

Three hours later she emerged, feeling fresh and ready. Her heart was heavy from missing Thor, but she knew her place. She had to finish the machine.

Her mind was a whirlwind when a knock was heard. She wrapped the thick terry robe around her and peeped out into the main area of the apartment. All the personnel appeared to be out or busy because the room was empty and barren of her security team. She had shoved everyone out to the lab below so she could have some alone time. "Blast." She murmured.

She picked up the poker from beside the fireplace and opened the door slowly. "Whoever it is, I'm armed." The door flew open and the cast iron poker clattered to the floor and she jumped into his arms.

"Jane." The rough timber was unmistakable, as were the large iron clad arms and billowing red cape. The grin the grew on her face was beaming, despite no one being able to see it.

"Thor. You're back."

"Aye. I'm back."

"I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

She smiled and leaned back, looking deep into the clear blue eyes. "What if I want an eternity."

"Then I will pray for an Apple of Eternity from Inndun and make you the Goddess you deserve to be." She didn't know if he was being facetious or truthful, but she didn't care. For too long she'd had to be strong, for too long she'd been a rock, a pillar of strength, but the strong arms that wrapped around her made her feel safe. For too long she had been alone.

Never before had she needed someone else. Never had she felt empty without a man. But this wasn't any man. "I love you Thor." She said, and pulled his face down to hers. The kiss started as sweet and tender, her admittance causing his chest to grow tight, he knew he would never grow tired of hearing the words cross her lips, nor hearing his name spoken in the same breath. Quickly her lips fought for control and she leapt up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands supporting her under her bottom.

"My heart beats only for you." He said against the hollow of her throat. She giggled as he rubbed his beard against her. The red marks left behind soothing the beast inside his soul that demanded she be ravaged to an inch of his might.

His lips returned to hers and didn't leave until they reached the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and trapped her in the steel confines on his arms. The robe parted and he kissed her from tip to toe, and everywhere in between. "Marry me." He mumbled against her belly button.

"What?" She sat up and her scared face met his warm and smiling one.

"You heard me-" he grinned. "Marry me."

"Are you kidding, I-.." She fell back when his fingers touched her warm wet center and she moaned as he invaded her senses. Smell, taste, _touch.._ Her skin was on fire with the sensations he was causing in her.

"Say yes Jane." He whispered against the tender skin, and he bit down on the flesh above her hip. "Please. Say yes."

"I don't even-" His lips had found the promised land, replacing his fingers. Her back arched and her voice was lost to the lips that had her proverbially pinned to the bed. "Not fair."

"Say yes."

"I can't-"Tongue and teeth lashed against her as words faltered at her lips. He continued to drive her to the precipice, her mind only focused on his mouth latched onto her core driving her mad with pleasure.

"Say. Yes." He bit down on the hardened nub and she was a goner.

"YES!..." Her scream echoed through the entire building, causing his heart to soar. The few lone Agents on the floor below blushed, and busied themselves elsewhere for hours to come, not wanting to have to acknowledged that they heard the quiet and prudish scientist in the throes of ecstasy.

While she was still in a haze, he slipped the ring on her finger. He would bind himself to her in any way, in every way humanly possible, and never leave her side again. Who he was when he was with her was someone so much more preferable than the man he was without her. He was harder, meaner, colder without her, his heart infinitely more lonely.

Her small frame held a well of happiness and joy. Her mind was sharp and keen, keeping him constantly on his toes. Her smile an infectious beacon of hope. She was a warm and kind and to him, she was Home.

…

Five weeks later she felt her heart flutter as she stared at the stick with its traitorous plus sign. A sign of positive universal to all languages. She glanced at the large amber stone on her left hand and smiled. "He's going to flip." She muttered.

He would certainly turn all caveman, ensuring she wouldn't exert herself. No more solo hikes to the observatory, no more nights out with Darcy, gone would be the quiet mornings spent in bed with him, and the passionate nights. Her research would be set on a back burner to something more important, something she had secretly wanted all her life.

She smiled when she thought about what he would do, how he'd react. He was all about the Human Experience, and house hunting was about as human as it got. For the apartment was barely big enough for her, and her equipment let alone her fiancé – Mister God of Thunder.

The grin on her face stretching impossibly so as she took one more glance at the stick. There was happiness, there was love.

And in nine month, there would be a baby.

* * *

Pretty eh?.. I was worried that she was becoming too... woman-y and whiny, so I had to throw that last one in.. not that i'm into BDSM, but I am a bit of a feminist.. Hope you like it. I would finish this, but really.. how do you write a interesting 'Having a Baby' fic.

Happy Reading!

S.W.L


	2. Faery Tale

__Violence and Mature content within. Major Avenger's spoilers. Introducing the entire team... Enjoy!

* * *

_I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong_

_It's to you - I'll always belong_

She looked at the man still sleeping in her bed. It had been six weeks since he had arrived on her doorstep, it had been six weeks since he put the heavy ring on her finger, and it had been one week since she had taken the test.

It was the eve of their wedding and she was sitting in the chair thinking as the sun rose over the horizon. Something she did a lot in the past six weeks.

_Six weeks earlier_

"What the hell!" She had tried to brush at the weighty object on her hand only to find the huge Amber and Diamond ring there.. on t_hat_ finger. "Oh.. No you didn't."

"You said yes.." he mumbled, his head buried under the pillow. She glared at him, her eyes shooting daggers into his back. He had only returned hours before and she was still coming to grips with the idea of him being in her bed forever. She didn't know what happened on Asgard with Loki, or his Father, or the team he had mentioned the weekend prior.

Although she quickly realised she didn't care. "You're going to make me plan a wedding." She said icily.

"You'll figure it out." He said, causing her brows to hit hairline, appearing to be bursting blood vessels. He pulled his head out from under the pillow and smirked, "Tony Stark's female associate said she would help. A Miss Pepper Potts."

"What?" She was truly stunned, the infamous Pepper Potts wanted to help her with her wedding? "When did you meet Pepper Potts?" Her eyes narrowed as she scowled at him.

"My return caused a bit of a scene and I am in debt to her for-," he pulled his head up and his brow furrowed in thought, "Control of damages?"

"Damage control." She giggled at the sight of her very own disheveled Norse god. The thin sheet wrapped around her was held under her arms and her legs were crossed beneath her as she stared back at the ring. The ring was heavy with all the small diamonds surrounding the large fiery-brown stone in the center, the intricate etching on the sides she later realised were runes of some kind. "Wherever did you get this?"

"You could say it's a family heirloom. My mother gives her blessing," He propped his head up with his arm and smiled at her, "As does my father."

"Oh god, they're going to want grandchildren right away.." she buried her face in her hands as she thought of her soon to be in-laws, Norse legends never told the story of the working wife.

She groaned and he chuckled, "Would that be so bad?"

"Thor, I'm on the brink of a discovery that will change the course of humankind. Forever." She leveled him with a look, "I have nothing against children, I just don't have time right now." He looked at her quizzically. "I swear, one day, I will have your children. But for the time being, you gotta let me be a scientist. If you really want to Father something, Darcy always needs a stern talking to." Jane attempted to hold in the hysterics, but threw her head back and laughed anyway at the image of Thor reprimanding Darcy for a scandalous outfit or being out too late.

She knew Darcy's mom lived in the City, but they had never really talked about family. The sensitive younger woman had always been very attuned to Jane, knowing that talking about the happy relationship she had with her mother would be painful to Jane who had never had a good parent, let alone a mother.

Her mind was working furiously when she heard the knock at the inner door to her sanctuary, "Jane!" Darcy's voice echoed through the apartment, "You decent?"

"Give me a minute." She hollered back, "Did they see you?" He shrugged and she sighed, _to tell, or not to tell.. _Darcy would be able to smell the happiness on Jane from three miles off. She had been morose for days since he had left and devastated prior to that when it had looked like he would never return. She shot him a contented look, his wide bearded face and crystal blue eyes looked back at her and she smiled. Bending over she kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?" He breathed, his heart racing once more. He was absolutely sure that no woman, ever, would be able to wield damage like her. All the weapons and enemies in the galaxy, and not one would be able to cause him to grow breathless and his heart to race with only a kiss.

"For coming back." She smiled and pecked his cheek before scrambling out of the bed and throwing her robe back on. Her stomach growled as she realised they had slept the day away. "Food time." She said. "You. Stay." She pointed at him and he chuckled, falling back to the bed. "I have sufficiently worn you out for the next week. You need to rest and recuperate. Even Gods need vacations."

She hurried out and met Darcy in the hall, "Big news." Darcy held up a hand to stop her.

"You are glowing.. Girrrrl.." Darcy's smile grew wider, "I know you weren't talking to yourself in there."

"He's back." She didn't need to specify who 'He' was. 'He' was the man that had ruined Jane for all other men the minute he had kissed her hand, 'He' was the man who kept leaving her, 'He' was the man Jane had cried over every night for weeks over, 'He' was the man who she had been waiting for.

"The big guy.. He's-" Darcy's eyes glanced behind her and went wide, "I-uh.."

Jane frowned. Her friend was not as straight-laced as Jane but there were limits even Darcy couldn't toe, "I thought I told you to sleep."

"You were not the only friend I made." He rumbled from behind her, "Good evening Miss Darcy."

"I uh-.. Uh, Hi!" Darcy said, the flush creeping up her cheeks. Jane was confused and whirled around only to see her half naked man beaming back. He had thrown on a pair of sweats that were slung extremely low on his hips, they had appeared from where –she didn't know – but she really didn't care.

"Clothes." She pointed at the room he had just emerged from, "And I'll beg Darcy to cook for us."

He smiled and pecked her cheek as he started to the room, but glanced back before starting his retreat, "Have you told her yet?" Thor said, his eyes twinkling with suspicious glee.

"No. Now go." She glared at him, watching him leave. If anyone had asked her why she watched him walk all the way back down the hall she would _lie.._ She wouldn't say that she was watching his muscles move in perfect synchronization, no – not serene, prudish, quiet Doctor Jane Foster. _He's your fiancé.._ A little voice in her head said quietly. _You're entitled to watch him_.

"-JANE!" She jumped and turned around. "Yeah, I'd ogle him too, but what is it that you need to tell me."

"I was not –" she started to say and was silenced with a look. "He was talking about – um –" she glanced down at the ring on her finger. It still felt odd, and unnatural, and yet she had suddenly grown attached to the piece of jewelry. _When did that happen.._ she wondered, _when you thought of him as YOUR half naked man_ the little voice of reason said back. She held up her hand and was immediately blasted with a squeal from Darcy.

"He gave you a ROCK!.. OH MY GOD!" Darcy fawned over the ring long enough for her to hear his heavy feet on the hardwood floor behind her.

"This is why I was going to wait." She looked at him, her hand still in the clutches of Darcy's hands. "You were going to tell me something?" She shook her hand and the dazed Darcy looked back.

"Oh, Yeah SH-" The knock at the door was unfamiliar and stern.

A suit she didn't recognize looked back at her when she opened the door, Thor on the balls of his feet waiting to pull her out of the way if needed. "Jane Foster?"

"_Doctor_ Jane Foster." She corrected, assuming the cold and calculating 'scientist' face.

She refused to be bullied by SHEILD. Coulson had found that out quickly and appeared not to had spread the message."Nick Fury has summoned you. It is in regards to Doctor Erik Selvig." She looked from to Darcy and Thor. Darcy's face held confusion, Thor's held sadness.

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Where is Phil?" she asked holding her ground.

"Agent Coulson? Dead. You need to come with me." The man had the same look as Coulson, but where Coulson was detached, he was likeable. Awkward and sweet Phil Coulson who helped her in and out of many sticky situations, who got her clearance to whatever she needed. Kind Phil Coulson.

"-Dead.." She looked to Thor, his face had grown solemn. "And Erik?"

"Director Fury needs to talk to you." She scowled and nodded.

"Two minutes to change and we'll go. Please come in." She glanced to Thor and glared, "We will talk." She said. Her gut told her this had all happened while he had been in New York. He knew. He had known all along.

"There hadn't been time Jane." He said softly. "Go. I'll wait." She reached for his hand in passing and he gave her a gentle squeeze before letting go and watching her leave the room.

"I will be accompanying you."

"Me too-" Darcy piped up, but was silenced with a look.

"Sir, I'm sorry, my orders are only for-"

"I am Thor," he rumbled, causing the clouds to gather above the building, "My brother is the reason Son of Coul is dead and Erik Selvig is infirmed. I will not stand by and let you intimidate her-"

"I have survived this long without you. I don't need you." She said from behind him. He had been nose to nose with the agent and they both looked behind Thor to see Jane standing in a pair of well worn faded jeans and a long black t-shirt, a inconspicuous bag slung over her shoulder straining at the straps. "Let's go." He saw the gleam in her eye that made him suddenly feel concerned.

Darcy moved to Jane's side and she glanced at the younger woman. "Jane-.."

"I'll be fine, I got muscles remember?" She hugged Darcy tightly and whispered something in her ear. "Ok, we're out of here."

"Keep her safe." Darcy threatened, looking at the tall man beside her.

"I swear." They were shuffled out of the facility quickly and sped to the local landing strip, an unmarked jet waiting for them. The agent looked worried when she dropped the bag beside the plush seat and it crashed loudly to the floor, causing both Thor and him to jump.

"Miss, we'll be less than two hours away."

"There's an old saying, 'Bring everything that crashes in the desert. ' never know what will be useful." She looked pointedly at Thor would was flabbergasted. He reached out and felt the familiar hum from her feet.

Mjölnir was in her bag. "How-"

She shrugged and shook her head. "Got lucky I guess. Are we going or are we just going to sit on the tarmac?" He rapped on the cockpit door and the engines started. They were buckled into different seats, but as soon as the seat buckle light went out she was in Thor's lap. "I hate planes."

"Your metal contraptions are not all that wonderful." She buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"I thought the flight from New Mexico to Virgina was going to kill me." She muttered loudly against his chest. He felt utterly confused until she sighed and snuggled into his arms. "I'm glad you came _Donald_, if something happens at least you land softly." She peeked an eye and he saw the glint of sly amusement.

Mjölnir. Her in his arms. It was a ruse. The pointed look from the agent was suspicious and irritated. "Indeed." He smirked back.

"I'm really glad you didn't turn out to be crazy." She exhaled, happy that he understood. If needed, they could duck and run, flee back to Virgina, or better – New Mexico. Secretly, she loved flying, but never more so than those few minutes of nothing but his arms wrapped around her when they flew the 50 miles to the crash site.

They remained silent for a few minutes, her face tucked against him. He slowly lowered his mouth closer to her ear, "What did you say to Darcy?' He said, his voice low. She tried not to focus on his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, his warm breath as it raced across her neck.

"Take the disc to New Mexico." She said softly her face buried in his chest. He quirked a brow and she shook her head."She knows what it means. We've been here before."

"They harass you regularly?"

She shrugged and looked to the agent who was staring at the young lovers cuddled together on the private jet. She was sitting on his lap, her calves resting on the arm rest of the large plush chair. She felt so tiny next to him, sitting on his lap like a child. "I've been a good girl this year Santa." She said brazenly, batting her lashes at him. The agent sneered and looked back out the window.

"Jane.." He said and she sighed in exasperation.

"Harass is a strong word." She said, "Pester is a better word. Coulson was a great man, he'd make a call and an hour later whatever I needed would show up at the Lab, or a squad of agents would show up to help move or collect whatever I needed. He would drop by a lot to see how we were progressing. Got me into any lab I needed." She looked at him and frowned, "How did he die."

He said nothing for a long while, pain pinching his face. He had been forced to witness the poor human man being run through by his brother, insane with power and a lust for vengeance. "An honorable death to be sure." He finally said, his voice thick with emotion, "He was fearless facing a much more formidable foe."

"And Erik?"

"Bewitched." Thor said, "Put under a spell to build the machine that opened the portal above the city. He came out of it in time to help close the breach. Fury swore he would-"

"That is classified information." The agent said, finally interrupting them. "She is not cleared to know about Agent Selvig's condition until he is clear-"

"_SHE _is a human and is present. You will not talk over me like a couple Neanderthals." She glared pointedly at the Agent and he blushed. "The man you speak of has been my father for the past twenty four years. Show some respect." She snapped, Thor tightened his grip at her waist, for fear she would leap at the man.

Her hands fisted the hem of her shirt, pulled it further down, biting on her lip. "I have little patience for your lot." She snapped at him. "You and Fury seem to think your precious SHEILD is all that stands between humanity and the abyss."

"We do."

"No. The Avengers do." She said back. Time and time again, he was amazed by her wit. "They have sent the nine realms a message that will be heard around the cosmos." Her voice rang with pride. "And your little SHIELD would have nuked Manhattan and been done with it."

"How do-" she glanced at Thor and blushed. "That is classified."

"Oh shove your classified up your-"

"Please fasten your seatbelts and make ready for landing." The captain said over the comm. The Agent smirked at them but Thor merely buckled her in with him.

"That's not-" But he was silenced by the rattle of the craft sent him back to his own seat and the duo smirked.

"I'm making you into a rebel, my love." His eyes twinkled and they snickered in unison.

"I've been a rebel for a long time." She said, smiling as she nuzzled his cheek.

...

They landed on the helicarrier without incident and Thor scooped up her bag, the weight of Mjölnir a comfort, no matter where it rested. They were greeted and directed to the bridge, Jane was welcomed with reserve, Thor with the affection of a forgotten middle child.

"So how did you get Mjölnir in the bag." He said, the roar of the wind of the wind covering their voices.

"I scooped it up." She said, "It was heavy, but I didn't have an issue."

He pondered for a brief moment before glancing at her hand, "Did you use your left hand."

"Probably, I'm left handed." She said, her brow furrowed, "Why." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the gleaming ring on her hand.

"You carry my parent's blessing. According to our tradition's we are already wed." She looked shocked, "The Hammer recognized you as my mate."

"Mate," she said, her nose wrinkling, "Don't I at least rank, 'Lover', or 'Intended', or even 'Companion'?"

"To me, absolutely." He said. They ducked into the belly of the carrier and were greeted by the Black Widow herself.

"Thor. Welcome back." She nodded to the ally and then trained her gaze to Jane. "Doctor Foster I assume."

"Depends on who wants to know." She said coolly, but her body betrayed her as she sidled up to Thor.

"Fury's on the bridge." She gave Thor a exasperated look, "Banner and Stark are as well. Why I don't know." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's a grand reunion."

"The Captain?"

"Here.. Somewhere. You know him. Saw him scrubbing the floors with the cleaners yesterday." Jane felt a pang as this woman talked freely with Thor, but she bit her tongue and stared forward. Thor was struck with painful memories, memories of Loki on the very same craft, egging everyone on, twisting and churning the hate until that fateful moment. He was lost in his mind until he felt the small warm hand lace in with his. He glanced down but she didn't look away, her hand laced in his was the only hint, her body close to his and radiated with nervousness.

"Calm," he said to her, "We are among friends."

"Speak for yourself," she said, without looking at him. "I feel the pestering will be upgraded to haranguing." She expelled a frustrated sigh as the made the bridge.

"Sir." Natasha said as she pranced up the catwalk. "Jane Foster and her plus one." Fury whirled around and his one eye looked from Jane to Thor.

Nick Fury did not get the label 'The Spy' by missing things, he did not get regular death threats and regular new identities by ignoring little details. Details like their hands intertwined, the heaving bag on his shoulder, the large ring on her hand.

"Congratulations are in order."

"Sir?" Natasha looked to her boss, utterly perplexed.

"Thor and his woman." Thor opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as Jane's nerves tensed and she glanced at the two giggling men at the table behind them, "Hey Waldorf and Statler, grow up." Jane snapped. Thor turned to see Banner and Stark relaxing.

"Where's the fun in that?" Stark said, standing he waltz over to the duo and pulled Jane from Thor's side. "En chante, mademoiselle." He said as he kissed her hand. Unlike when Thor did it, Stark gave her the creepy crawlies. Like a younger brother putting a rubber spider in the bed, just to see her scream.

"Le plaisir de est à vous." She said coyly. "Cretin."

"Well. How about that." Banner said. "Tony, pay up. I'm sorry for the asshole, I'm-"

"I know who you are Sir." She said, a faint blush creeped up her cheeks, "I was at Culver when uh-.. Well.."

"Ah. So beauty has met the beast." Thor growled and pulled Jane back, his eyes watching for the Hulk. "Easy big guy, just making conversation."

"Yeah Thor." She grinned, "It's not like he comforted me while you were _gone.._" Thor glanced away, causing her to giggle.

"Catch up on your own dime." Fury snapped. "We need the scientist."

"What are we-" Stark said, "Chopped liver?"

"When it comes to Extraterrestrial Quantum Astrophysics. Yes. Now shut up Stark. I didn't invite you anyway."

Jane looked quizzically at Fury, "You want the scientist." She ignored Banner's quip of '_Don't fall for that one'_, her attention completely on the one eyed caged animal before her. "You want my work?"

"I want you to solve Selvig's."

"What does Erik have to do with anything."

"Here's the deal princess." Stark said, "Erik's got issues." She snarled and Thor rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Stark, I will only warn you once." Thor said and Stark threw up his hands and looked to his newest friend.

"It's true." Banner said stepping forward, "The mind – _meddling_ – Loki did to Erik left him.. a little out of it, and he doesn't remember anything from the week he was gone. But these scribbles were found in his room at the hospital." The image appeared when the screen within the table changed. "He denies writing them and we've consulted scientist's with much more clearance than you and all of them told us it was gibberish.

"What is it with you guys and clearance," she muttered, her eyes glanced over all the symbols, smiling. "The middle must hold."

"What?" Three male voices cried out in shock. They had been at it for weeks, with a team of the brightest around the world and she solves it in less than a minute.

The room fell in stunned silence as she kept reading. "This _is_ gibberish, if you consider complex quadratic formula's gibberish. Easily solved," she glanced at Banner, "First year work, but this-." She hesitantly touched the screen and jumped slightly as it reacted to her touch. Quickly she became accustom to the workings she began isolating the various parts. "These are highly complex.. Actually, this is mostly mine. I sent it to Erik to see if he could help."

"And what is it you're working on." Stark asked, "I think we'd all like to know what Muscle's is doing with a smart girl like you.

Jane sighed, glancing at Thor, "Nice friends." He smirked and nodded. "There's no good way for me to explain this, or easy way."

Thor made no motion to stop her so she looked back to the screen and began pulling apart the scanned in page of scribbles, narrating all the while, "Two years ago I had a measly grant to search into the various Borealis's that were appearing in New Mexico. After seventeen consistent occurrences I called in Erik. He was really the only contact I had in my field that I trusted not to think me crazy, and to take me seriously."

She glanced up at Natasha who had snorted, "Believe me, graduating class of fifteen and of the two woman graduating, I'm the one that didn't sleep her way there. Anyway, we were in the middle of the desert when another Borealis appeared, only this one was different. Well, being the brilliant scientist I am, I told my assistant to drive right on into it." She organized the formula and began tweaking it, "It was going great until my van hit something."

"Someone." Thor corrected, "and it hurt."

"The first time or the second time." They chuckled at their private joke and she continued. "That Borealis had brought Thor to earth by what they, on Asgard called 'The Bifrost', and since he left I have been exploring a means of similar travel. He explained the gist of what the Bifrost did and I am attempting to recreate it. Or I was."

"Was?" Stark said looking at Fury. "By past tense you mean…."

"I sent my theory to Erik to look over, check out the math etcetera, and he sent it back saying it checked out. For the past four months my team has been attempting to build the machine."

They heard the figurative pin drop as they all looked at each other. "This part is code that Erik taught me when I was a girl, it's some Norwegian cipher that translates to 'The Middle Must Hold', a linguist would solve it in a heartbeat, but the rest is my formula, only it was scrambled." Her head whipped to him and her eyes grew wide. "This is Midgard."

"Aye," she began moving numbers and digits around.

"And in the tree thing you told me, Asgard is.. below us correct."

"Where is this going."

She glanced around the room, fear in her face, "Someone already has this."

"What?"

"I was hypothesizing to get to Asgard," she said, "Naturally. But if we are to assume that Asgard is here." She started drawing and adding numbers, she glanced back and Thor jumped in helping her fill in the tree, "Alfheim, Utgard, Niflheim.." She looked up, "Someone solved it before I did," she said, "They found a way through the universe."

The dead air collapsed and many voices shouted at once. She turned and buried her face in Thor's chest, "I'm sorry. I put everyone at risk."

He was silent to the arguing around the table, his lips pressed against her hair, "I will protect you." He murmured into her ear. "We will go to Asgard and be safe."

She smiled and cupped his cheek, "I love you." He turned his face and kissed her palm, staring at her.

"QUIET!" Fury bellowed, "Assemble the team." He said to the woman beside him.

Jane looked worriedly at Thor and he shook his head. "No." Thor said, "I made a promise. I am a man of my word."

"You are needed. She can wait." Fury snapped. "The world is at risk, whoever has this code-"

"She is more important." He said, with the all the calm of a wise prince. "You do not need me. Not yet." Fury snarled and moved to the lower levels with the communications team.

Stark's phone rang and he left to answer it as Banner wandered over, "Were you the student that Phillip Dolman raved about?" Banner asked Jane curiously.

"Dolman is an imbecile." She said, and smirked at Banner, "you're testing me."

"You passed, Phillip is the worst kind of scientist."

"There's something to be said about dabbling in your own Art, Mr. Banner. Jekyll and Hide will attest to that."

Banner scowled and glanced at Thor, "Keep an eye on this one."

"Two eyes." Thor nodded and shook the good Doctor's hand, just in time for Stark to wander back, his hand offering his phone to her.

"My snuggle bunny says she's planning your wedding." Tony said, utterly confused. "And she said The God of Thunder wrecked my Jag when he landed on it."

Jane's head whipped back to Thor, "Damage control! Damage control?. I assumed someone saw you in the armor, or- " She threw her hands in the air and took the phone, "Miss Potts I need a drink." And Jane stomped off the Bridge.

The men all watched her leave, a snigger was heard from above and Hawkeye swooped down, "Hey man," he clapped Thor's arm, "I feel like you're going to pay for that one.. Dearly."

"She's going to take him shoe shopping," Banner sniggered and Thor looked bewildered from one man to the other.

"No, no I got it. God of Thunder looking at doilies." Stark barely got out before they burst into tears. They had lost it and were cackling like hyenas on the chairs.

Thor glanced to Natasha who was glaring at the lot of them. "They're being infantile Thor. They're just thankful you don't have your hammer here." He smiled and eyed the bag at his feet.

Covert indeed. "They would know better than to only fear my hammer."

"He made thirty SHIELD agents look like mall cops," Hawkeye said, the barest hint of awe in his voice. Thor looked at him and Barton smiled, "I was watching while you went for the hammer that night. Wrestled McNaughton in the mud, guy was three hundred pounds of steroids and anger, it was better than ringside seats in Vegas."

"I was mortal then, and foolish." Thor mused, recalling the brawl in the rain. It had been the first time he realised that the fire in his veins caused by the fight wasn't enough anymore. It had been later that night he had sat with Jane and given her the answers she had craved. That had been the very same night that he had realised there was more to life than war. "But a fond memory it is."

He looked around the table and realised none were paying him any heed. Bending down he removed the hammer from the bag and rested it on the magical table. It cracked the glass and the men all eyed him warily, "I am wiser now."

"How the hell did you get it in here." Natasha said, "We told Agent McKenzie that you were not permitted to bring any weapons with you." Thor shrugged and smiled. Stark glanced at Banner and whispered something about compensating, causing Banner to snicker. "Immature idiots."

Thor rolled his eyes and left the Bridge seeking Jane. There were many things he needed to understand, and he needed to know she was alright.

…

Thor found Jane three floors above the Bridge under the glass roof as she looked at the sky in the waning light. The small black device on the bench beside her. "I thought I could trust him Thor, I really did. Otherwise I would have never sent it. It was even encrypted." She murmured, hearing his heavy boots behind her.

"How did you know it was me."

"Who else would be coming to look for me." She said, and turned to smile at him. "They're going to be persistent about you going back." Her voice was strained and quiet, and he could hear the sorrow.

"They do not need me yet, there is no foe attacking, no enemy to fight," he sat next to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. She went willingly into his arms, still needed touch, as did he. Her hands rested against his broad shoulders, her nails digging in slightly. "I will never abandon you again." Her nails dug in a bit more and she sighed.

She leaned back and looked up at him, her brown eyes full. It was looking at her, there and then that he realised that there was nowhere in the universe he'd rather be. The warriors, his parents, wherever his brother may truly be, he cared not. "I love you Jane Foster."

"I love you too." She said, a faint smile pulling at her lips. She tilted her head back and grazed his lips with her own. "Pepper said she can have a SHEILD sanctioned wedding in a month."He nodded, having no idea what a wedding entailed. His only thoughts were that he wanted her as his wife, immediately. "So she's coming on the Stark Jet to collect me tomorrow."

"What?" he looked at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something and was silenced.

"Dress, shoes, find someone ordained," she started ticking things off, "guest list, and that alone will take a week.. ensuring everyone has clearance," She looked at him, "You proposed to me Mister. I'm the human here, I know the expectations." She leveled him with a look. "You should have thought of this prior to .. well.." Flames burst beneath her cheeks as her ire rose thinking of his method of putting the ring on her finger.

"Prior to..?" He raised a brow and she glanced away.

"Prior to proposing." She finally said. "Maybe you should have done some reading." She snickered and kissed him, the look of misunderstanding disappearing from his eyes as her lips met his.

The phone beside her buzzed causing them both to jump and she held it up and saw Pepper Potts once again. "Oh, gosh, you probably want Stark." Jane said, jumping to her feet.

"No, actually, you're the very person I wanted to see." Pepper said, smiling up at Jane, "I got the minor details all set, Stark tower in six weeks. I've sent out emails to all the important people, and ordered flowers."

"You have flowers already?"

"Yes, roses and silver dresses."

"My ring is gold." She said, "with some kind of topaz or amber or whatever. I thought you were supposed to match to it?"

"It will stand out even more." Pepper said, "Now I need Tony." She glanced at Thor and mouthed 'I'm sorry', then dashed back down the stairs. "Is he behaving himself?

"Well he and Banner are huddled in a corner together," she said as she clunked down the stairs, "I don't know if that's behaving or not."

"It's not Misbehaving. That's for sure."

Jane sniggered and emerged into the bridge once more, glad to see Stark still slumped at the table. "There's the thief." She handed him the phone and he pressed it to his ear, "Yes snuggle bunny."

She smiled as Tony stepped away, the façade of hot headed billionaire playboy lifting and the soft gentle tone he adopted being something much more sweet. Pepper had told her the entire story that Thor hadn't, how she had been grateful to the team for saving Tony when he laid on the wire for all the Avengers.

After the two short conversations with Tony's .. Pepper, she felt something akin to sympathy to the other woman. In love with a man who was so needed elsewhere. To have to be brave while they did their 'duty'. Having to share her man with a nation was something Jane could whole heartedly empathize with.

Jane had failed sharing in preschool, or so Erik had told her. The man had also said that's why she did so well in a field that was all about seclusion. At the time it hadn't been funny, but the joke grew more amusing the older she got.

She had always been a creature of self-solitude, graduating private high school at sixteen, her degree by eighteen, her PhD by twenty two. Life had blessed her with genius, but not good social skills. Erik had been there the entire time, shuttling her back and forth from Sweden to New York where she went to school.

Her Father had not been a affluent man, neither was her Mother, but they both had grown fond of Erik while they all attended school together in England, not realising who the man was. Her parents had both been middle class Americans who had pinched pennies and sacrificed everything to pursue their dreams. Erik had been the brainy heir to an empire who was hopping from school to school.

They had all met and completed their graduate work together, her mother had been a quantum physicist her father a theoretical physicist and Erik the astrophysicist who all had been radicals working on Fringe theories. Ground breaking work that had been the first pebble in the water for her own work.

Being back on the bridge she glance at Mjölnir on the table, the glass of the screen slightly cracked where it sat, her theory beneath it hazy. "The middle must hold." The line made little sense beyond the idea that Midgard was the middle.

"Miss?" She jumped and turned around, finding herself face to face with Captain America himself, "Are you Jane?"

"Maybe.." she smiled and shook her head, "I need to stop being defensive. Yes. Jane Foster, PhD." She held out her hand and the Captain chuckled.

"Steve Rogers, some call me Captain and out of the loop."

"You were the one who first saved the Cube.. Were you not?" Steve gave her a speculative look and glanced at Mjölnir.

"Maybe."

"Now you're being defensive." She giggled, "I asked because I wanted to know something." She gnawed on her lip and glanced at the screen, she shifted Mjölnir, careful to use her left hand, pressing the ring against the cold metal. "The tree of-" she looked at his stunned expression, and the stunned looks of everyone around them. "What?"

"The Hulk-" Steve shot a look at Banner who was still staring at the Hammer, "Banner couldn't even make it budge and you move it like it's mother's fine china."

She shrugged not wanting to get into the logistics, "The desert made me a tough cookie, I was asking you a question Captain."

"Steve, and ask away."

"Thank you. The Tree of Life, you mentioned it to Thor once, and how the maniac in the war was talking about Odin's treasure room, what I wanted to ask was.. Did you believe it?" He gave her a puzzled look and she smiled, "At the time, did you think he was a raving lunatic or a man who simply believed the wrong person."

"Ma'am-"

"Please, Jane."

"Jane, you'll remember, at the time, they were all Nazi's, it was us versus them. It didn't matter to me what they were swearing to believe, or create. I understand that the world has changed and ideals aren't as.. narrow as they once were, but at the time, Hitler was spewing nothing but lies. Hydra was nothing more than a bully, and I don't like bullies. Never have."

"Brains over brawn Steve," she quipped, "Amen to that." She drummed her nails on the table and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because the middle must hold, but I don't know why."

"What?" She glanced up and realised he hadn't been there for her previous spiel. She started at the beginning when he stopped her. "I know all that.'

"You-.. You do?"

He nodded and turned towards her, effectively making their discussion more private, "Thor had been having a hard time, between his brother and being here and causing havoc and being concerned for you.. he kinda went off on a tangent." He smiled sadly, "I had already told him my story, he knew I could empathize."

She didn't know why, but she gave into the urge to give the large man a hug. "I'm sorry, Steve." He was stiff, but slowly relaxed, returning her embrace.

"Thanks." He quickly withdrew and stepped away, his face growing blank. "Thor." He nodded over her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

Turning around she held up a finger and effectively stopped his rage before it happened. "No."  
she said firmly and his mouth closed in a tight line. "He needed a hug, I gave him one, end of discussion." Thor glared at Steve who's face held a bewildered innocence that made Thor sigh. His woman wasn't some timid Asgardian flower. It was Jane, and he had fallen in love with her independent flair. It would be cruel to be angry at her for the very root of his love.

"Indeed. I see you have met to good Captain."

"He tells me you two are close." She waggled her brows and snickered, "Two boys out of touch with the world. Well that puts you both in the same boat."

"I know that one." Steve said and laughed, looking at Thor who was confused. "it means were on the same plain." Thor nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"I need to get some new idioms." She giggled, "Twenty four going on eighty."

"He's older than that princess." Stark said, "and guess who just got ordained." Tony smiled at the group, none giving him a satisfactory response. "Me. And Pep's consented to me officiating your little.. Party."

Thor saw Jane's anger and the air quivered around her. Stark smirked and Steve didn't look amused. "Great." She bit out. "Just .. Fantastic." It was going to be a long two months.

…

_Present time_

"Jane-" She stopped pacing and her hands stilled from worrying the ring on her finger. "Deep breath." She looked at the tired old man and sighed. "If you faint before I can get you down that aisle Thor's going to think you ran off."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "It'd serve him right." She said. "He took off on me once."

"You really should let that go Janey." Erik said softly, "Even I saw how much it eats at him and I've only been out of the loony bin for three days."

"Don't call it that." She snapped, "You have had a massive trauma to your psyche, you're not crazy."

"Jane," His voice was gentle as he stepped closer and threw an arm around her shoulder, "It's ok."

"We'll make sure it is Erik," she said firmly, "You'll be ok." She glanced down at the hem of her skirt, continuing to worrying the heavy ring on her finger as Erik sat back down.

The dress hid any evidence of her pregnancy, not that she was showing, but she hadn't told anyone yet, but she had grown paranoid that someone would guess. The secret remained her own, for she wanted to tell Thor when they were unreachable, not watched by SHEILD. Erik had given them use of his house in Sweden for as long as they wished. She hadn't visited the grand manor since her father's death, despite having pretty much grown up on the expansive property. She had stayed there for the funeral and for months afterwards, dabbling in various research until the grant to study the Borealis' came and she leapt at the opportunity.

She had been in New Mexico, by herself for two months before calling Erik, the wiser older man a presence in her life she had been acclimated to. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. "Erik, I-.. I want to thank you."

"Jane. If your Father was here-.." he said from the chair. He looked so tired that her heart melted and she sighed, pained to see her adoptive father so ill.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." She smiled and bent down, pecking his cheek. He blushed and she giggled, wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

"Jane?" the voice of Darcy – her only bridesmaid – came through the door "It's time." Jane nodded to Erik who got up and opened the door. Darcy's silver dress shimmered in the morning light, the blood red roses in her hand. The silver and red made a striking mix, and she sorely wished she had thought of it, but the idea had come from Pepper who got the idea the minute she looked at Thor as he landed on Tony's car.

"Jane, you are exquisite." The regency style dress was romantic and flowing. The off white cotton was soft with cap sleeves that fluttered away. It clung to her upper body and floated away below her bust line. The belt gathered in the back in a elegant bow reaching all the way to the floor as the hem covered her feet. She felt like a cloud in the masterpiece that Pepper had bought, tailored and readied in two weeks. The woman was a miracle worker, no wonder Tony was so protective of her.

She shook her head when she realised Darcy had been talking, but she hadn't been listening, "I'm sorry what?"

"That's the fanfare." Darcy smiled. She reached out a hand and pulled the older woman into a light hug. "I'm up." Jane felt the pinprick tears flood to her eyes. Darcy shot her a quick smile over her shoulder and blew her a kiss before exiting the back room.

Erik appeared at her side, pulling her hand through his arm, "Jane-" She glanced at him and gave him a weak smile. "If you don't want to do this, I'll help you get out of here. Your last chance." He said, "Are you sure about this?"

She let out a nervous titter and sighed, "Funny enough, the only thing I'm sure about is him."

She glanced at the door in front of her, the door that she would exit being Jane Foster and emerge as Jane Blake, wife of Thor Blake, at least on Earth. In Asgard she would be Jane of Midgard, Wife of Thor Odinson, future queen.

It made her brain hurt and her pulse race when she thought too much.

She cleared her mind as the double door opened and Erik led her out. She smiled at the twenty or so friends that all stood as she walked down the aisle.

Thor was facing Tony, Steve at his side. He could hear the processional pounding in his head, the murmurs of the people behind him, but he had been told, no matter the impulse, he wasn't to look. She wanted this as proper as she could make it, considering her eminent future as Queen of Asgard, a future they had not yet discussed.

He looked to Darcy who nodded and he turned, his heart staggered and stammered as he looked at her. He had been sure it had been impossible for her to look more beautiful that the broad daylight she had wept over the death of his mortal body, or in the early morning making love to her before he departed with Loki, over the look of ecstasy when he had proposed to her.

All those had fallen out of memory as he stared at her in her simple white dress. His jaw swung uselessly as he attempted to form words, but failed. She smiled and suppressed the urge to straighten his bow tie. "Sharp." She whispered, her hand lacing in his.

Tony cleared his throat and started speaking. He greeted all the guest's to his home, he made several dry remarks about love, and a few stories about his escapades with the God of Thunder. Neither were paying any heed to the egomaniac speaking, they only had eyes for each other.

"Time for the vows." Tony looked at Thor, "Ready big guy?"

He gathered her other hand in his and beamed, "I, Thor take Jane to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love thee today, tomorrow, and forever." He inhaled and shoved away all the tumultuous emotion that swelled inside him. "For where you go, I will go and where you stay I will stay." Thor smiled, "This is my solemn vow to thee for as long as we both shall live." He slipped the plain gold band on her finger, next to the large ornamental ring of his family. The gem beaconed to him, a signal from his family he was sure. Just as he was sure his mother was weeping joyous tears and his father's gruff exterior would be cracking at the sight of his son's wedding. They would be standing by Heimdall looking down on him with pride that day.

"I, Jane promise to love you, Thor and keep you closest to my heart forever. I promise to be a faithful and devoted wife throughout the end of all days until eternity ceases to exist," Jane bite her lip to hold back the tears, "I promise to ask nothing of you except that you love and desire only me as I will love and desire only you." She smiled and looked up, her eyes glistening, "This is my solemn vow to thee as long as we both shall live." Her hands shook as she placed the thick gold band on his finger, traitorous tears tracking down her face.

"By the power so recently vested in me by.. uh The State.." Tony said, smirking, "I now pronounce you Wife and Husband." She shot a look at Stark but she couldn't hold back the overwhelming emotion that suddenly flooded her. He was _HERS_ for as long as she lived. "Go ahead and kiss him Princess." She threw her arms around his neck and leapt up, mashing her lips against his as the crowd stood and cheered.

Their lives had been full of pain and anger and betrayal and death, but for something so beautiful to come from all that was nothing short of a miracle.

Thor and Jane broke apart, breathing heavily, realising that they weren't alone. As he once lifted Mjölnir in the air as a spoilt boy he held their joined hands in the air. He looked at her and she looked back at him, tears filling her eyes.

She didn't know this happiness was possible. For so long she feared marriage, feared love because of what it did to her parents. They had loved each other so much it had destroyed them, but surely this love that she had for her husband was strong, their child would know happiness, their child would never know the abandonment she did.

There were many pictures taken, as the snappy Darcy poked at the old timer who had stood up with Thor. Steve had taken her jabs in stride, whispering under his breath to Jane that a woman had once shot at him in anger several times to 'test the shield'. His eyes had grown sad and she gave his hand a squeeze. "You'll find someone Steve." She said. "If I can train him to stop smashing mugs you can find a girl. Besides, with muscles like those I'm surprised they aren't following you with veils on their heads." She smiled at him, poking his shoulder.

"Well, if he ever hurts you darling, you know who to call." Thor glanced over at his wife from where he was currently getting an earful from Darcy and raised a brow curiously.

She rolled her eyes, "Absolutely. If I need someone to beat some sense into him, you'll be the first I call." She wandered back to his side and kissed his stubbly cheek. "Hello Husband." She said, and smiled as she saw the faint blush bloom beneath his cheeks.

"Wife." He nodded. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, she heard the flashing of camera's as they shared a moment, but she remain oblivious.

The afternoon turned to night and the Stark Tower balcony lit up like a Christmas tree with all the twinkle light that were hanging from every surface. The tables were covered with red and silver cloths, the wait staff decked out in red and silver. Jane finally was able to corner Pepper after the sumptuous dinner. "Pepper, this is-.. This is beyond my brightest dream!"

"You're starting to sound like him." Pepper smiled, "But I'm glad you like it."

"You're next, you know." Jane said, "When your time comes I'll do my best to give you what you gave me." Pepper smiled and the two women clasped hands.

"Don't I hope honey, don't I hope."

"Someone needs to light a fire under Tony's ass." Jane said rolling her eyes. They exchanged more words until Jane was shuffled off to sit and be forced to listen to speech after speech about Thor, about her, but mostly about Thor.

".. And then the forest blew up, all because his Hammer and my Shield didn't like each other, it was about then that we realised he wasn't from around these parts." Steve chuckled. "It took him long enough, but I think he trusts us now. Not so much with his woman, but us in general." The crowd laughed and Banner raised a glass. "To a couple out of this world."

"Hear hear!" The crowd cheered. The wine flowed as well as the tongues. Darcy spoke eloquently for having matched Natasha shot for shot, losing by a single drink to the Russian assassin.

She wandered up the tower to the balcony where she found herself alone, grateful for the time with only her thoughts.

She spied Barton leaning against the glass of the upper balcony and waved at him, his face was cold, but he waved back, watching her. She realised Thor had probably asked him to keep an eye on things, or maybe he was just as reclusive as she was. Her eyes moved from the Hawk to the stars above, wishing for nothing more than a sign, something telling her she had finally taken a risk worth taking. "I'll love him forever." She whispered to the sky, knowing that his family would be watching, "I'll love him and care for him for all the days of my life. I know it doesn't seem long, but it's all I have." Two ravens landed feet from her, the dark of the night covering their entrance. They cooed at her and she stared at them, not knowing the significance.

The larger of the two hopped up and landed gently on her hand, bringing with it a gilded circlet. "It's my mothers." She heard from behind her and turned to see Thor leaning against the railing. He stepped towards her and reached out for the two birds who hopped happily on his hand. "And these are Huginn and Muninn, my father's closest companions." He stroked the birds as they pecked at each other. They became restless and he reached out over the edge and watched them launch from his hand.

"You must miss them." He smiled and reached for the crown. He removed the veil that was tucked into the braid that encircled her head, revealing the fountain of braids that poured from the back of her head. He tucked the crown into her hair and smoothed the locks back into place.

"I'll see them soon enough." He murmured. She beamed at him, the words itching to be said. She wanted to revel her secret right there and then, but the few agents along with Natasha and Clint dampened the mood slightly. She did not know SHEILD the same way as Thor did, while he saw it as some elite club, she saw it as the principal's office. Only to be called in when severe punishment is to be laid down.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Stark had just fell into the fountain when I left to find you." Thor glanced at the Hawk who had an eye on the newlyweds. "I was worried you had run off."

She was prevented from the quip of a reply when She heard a screech from below, "Erik!" dashing to the edge she got there just in time to see the man fall into the large ice sculpture. The great 'A' shattered as the older man fell into it.

She picked up her skirt and tore down, Thor on her heels. Kneeling at his side she dredged up her minimal knowledge of medicine from the real Donald not wanting to do anything but play Doctor. "Erik," she patted his cheek, "Open your eyes. Please." She sighed when she saw them opened, only to shriek when his hands went to her throat. His normally blue eyes were black from corner to corner. She was terrified as she gasped for air and her fear ratcheted up when she couldn't intake the necessary oxygen.

"No" she choked as she attempted to claw away. This was not the man who had raised her, cared for her, loved her like his own daughter. This was not the man who had given her a sly grin as he asked her if she wanted to run away.

The hands were pulled away and she felt light headed as large muscled arms picked her up princess style and carried her inside. Time presumably passed because when she finally peeped through her eyelids, Steve's brow knit as he stared at her worried, "You ok darling?"

She attempted to say something, but her voice hurt and she simply nodded. "Thor-" she got out and Steve's eyes moved to the outside.

"He's wrestling with Selvig. Something about Loki's mind tricks not completely wearing off." Steve sat on the table and bounced his knee, "I figured you were more important. Thor had the same impression, but he knows Loki, I volunteered to be bodyguard."

"Safe?" she whispered.

"Him, yes.. Actually if circumstances were any different the great lug would be enjoying himself. Because it was you, well he went a little.." He stood as Pepper came into the room with ice and a bottle of pills. "These for the pain, and ice for the bruising."

She tied her strawberry blond hair up, the pretty curls had caused Jane to be envious when they lasted more than a few hours. When she returned to the City her and Pep would need to have a long talk about fashion. Getting the pills down was painful, but she managed and after a couple minutes the pain killers started working as the worst of the throbbing began to fade.

She was holding the ice to her neck sitting on the side of the couch when Thor walked in. He was a mess. His tux jacket was ripped, the bowtie completely missing and the shirt was less at least two buttons, but it was the look in his eyes that made her heart wrench. The look of terror, of a man desperate and clinging to nothing but faith.

As soon as he entered the room he went to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Are you alright?" his voice was tight and barely restrained. She nodded slowly and laid her head against his broad chest.

"He ok?" She looked up at him and his heavy brow furrowed.

"I am not sure the extent of Loki's damage to him." Thor said softly, ignoring the obvious. His eyes took a fleeting look at the damage on her neck, causing his fist's to clench. "My brother got off lightly."

She cupped his cheek and shook her head. "Calm." She said hoarsely. "Wedding. Happy."

He frowned and looked to Steve, "Thank you my friend. Had you not been there-.. I don't want to think of the alternative."

"You got a great girl Thor." He said, "She's worth it." Jane pulled away from Thor long enough to give the other man a hug.

"Sweetheart." She whispered to him and gravitated back to Thor.

She was relieved of speaking, and her mind was turning over all the information she had on why Erik had acted as he had. She found that Thor had restrained the older man and ensure him off the property, the black eyes Loki had cursed him with flashing before her.

They stuck it out for another hour, but many had already left long before midnight. Banner had called it an early night and had been saved the excitement, his gift to the couple had been not to ruin New York on that night.. He had left fearing the grand party would set him off, and he'd been right. Natasha had skulked off with Barton after Tony whipped her in some drinking game.

In fact, Tony and Darcy seemed to be the only two really still partying by the waning hours. Both too drunk to realise the severity of what had happened, "Best wedding I've ever officiated."

"The only one Tony." Pepper said, "Jarvis, set his alarm for six am. If he's going to be an ass all night I'm going to have him up first thing working."

"It's never worked before Miss Potts." The mechanical voice mused.

"Tenth time's the charm." She said. She looked at the two who both looked worn out and emotionally exhausted. "Go." She said, "I'll clean up here."

"Darc-" Jane whispered, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be up with this one," She pointed her thumb at Tony, who was attempting to get Darcy into going swimming, "What's one more." Jane had so much to say, wished she could say it. _Maybe I'll write her a letter._ She decided. She smiled at the woman and hugged her, tears pouring down her face.

"Perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry about Erik." Pepper said softly, inspecting the injury once more. "At least Sweden you can get away with wearing a turtleneck in September." Jane nodded, wiping tears away. "Need a with the dress?" She nodded and the two left Thor and the Captain to watch the drunkards.

Pepper was unbuttoning for what seemed an age until Jane was free. She slipped on the soft coral jersey dress and covered her throat with the creamy soft scarf that Pepper handed her, the smooth suede of the knee high boots and the supple leather coat all felt like apologies as clothes and more clothes were passed to her. "I'm fine." She said looking at Pepper, smiling.

"Hospital first." The other woman said firmly.

…

"Wait out there." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Jane-"

"Please." She unleashed her wide brown eyes on him, causing him to mutter and scowl. She gnawed on her lip and looked to Pepper as the Doctor emerged "He's got clearance." Pepper said softly. "Tony's got him on speed dial. Man's a genius at removing shrapnel."

She rolled her eyes and wave. As soon as she disappeared he slumped in the chair behind him.

"Mrs. Blake, what can I do for you." She sighed and began her tale. Starting with the morning of the wedding, Erik's condition and the fragility of his mind. Her throat hurt, but the ice helped a bit. "So what's your concern."

"I'm pregnant." She said. The words came out feeling wrong, they felt stiff on her tongue. "The oxygen loss."

He nodded and started assembling meters and tools. "There shouldn't be any damage, it sounds like you only were without oxygen for a moment, but being so early it doesn't hurt to be safe."

She nodded and spoke up before he left, "They don't know. I want to tell them myself." He shot her a quizzical look, "I want to make sure the baby's healthy before I start blabbing to everyone."

He shrugged and nodded. "It's your call Mrs. Blake." He sent the nurse in and Jane sat and tried to smother her dislike of hospitals as the young nurse sat and began to take blood and set up several scans.

Outside, Thor was wearing a hole in the floor of the hospital. "I should have had my mother send something, I should have kept him away.." he grumbled and Pepper flipped the page of the antiquated magazine from the table.

"We can't change the past Thor, and you're going to drive yourself nuts mulling on it."

"Why did she not want me in there. Is she hiding something? Is she hiding further injuries?" Pepper looked up from the article on Tony she had been reading and said nothing, merely raised a brow. "What?"

"You haven't stopped complaining since we arrived. Give the girl her space. She's your wife, not your property." The SHEILD hospital was only a couple blocks from Stark Tower and Thor occupied himself by intimidating the regular staff. He easily picked out the ones who were SHEILD agents by their looks of awe. He didn't want to be a hero at that particular moment. No glory could make this moment better, no joyous news could distract him from the fear of his wife's condition.

After what seemed like hours she emerged, a bandage on her arm. "I'm fine," she said softly, "Let's go."

"Jane-"

"Pepper." She croaked and she leveled the tall woman with a look, "you've done enough. Thanks for everything."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Pepper said. "Have a great honeymoon." Jane smiled at her, wishing once more she could say something.

She took Thor by the hand, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "Love you." She rested back on her feet and smiled at him. Despite the scar of the evening, it had truly been the best wedding she'd ever attended. Precluding to the fact that it had been the only wedding she'd ever attended.

"I love you." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. They took the elevator down to where the car was waiting, and the anonymous driver took them to La Guardia.

As soon as they boarded the private jet, she popped two more pain pills from the pregnancy safe bottle the doctor had given her, stripped down and crawled into the bed in the back. It wasn't long before she felt the large warm body of her husband join her.

"Husband." She whispered as she rolled over and looked at him.

"Wife." He said back. He pulled her flush against him, careful of her throat. She tucked her face under his chin sighed. "Jane?" He said worriedly.

She shook her head and batted her hand at him. She hadn't drank any of the wine offered, or champagne. No one had really questioned why she, the tea tottler physicist's didn't partake, and she didn't offer any explanation. Her hand flew to her stomach and she felt nausea as the plane took off.

_Not the best start to your Honeymoon Foster._ She thought. Blake. Not Foster. "Sleep Jane." He whispered as the plane banked. Her brain slowly started shutting down as she snuggled deeper into the solid wall of muscle behind her, and she let sleep take her.

…

She woke hours later feeling much better than she had prior to falling asleep. She shifted beneath the heavy arm that was draped over her waist. The plane shuddered and she rolled over to stare at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear she smiled, the feeling of love overwhelming so completely it made her feel ill.

Nope. That was actual ill.

She scrambled away and dashed to the small bathroom, barely making it in time to empty the contents of her stomach. _Stupid morning sickness, why can't you just not exist._ Minutes later she flushed the bile away and snuck out long enough to grab her toiletries bag and brush her teeth, washing away the bitter taste. She looked at her face in the mirror, and glanced at her throat, the bruising looked worse than it felt, the painkillers doing their job and effectively made swallow less painful. She hummed and was surprised to find her voice again.

Jane pinched her cheeks and fingered her messy hair before she wandered to the hull of the plane and grabbed a bottle of water and some crackers to settle her stomach. She smiled as she watched the sun rise, eternally thankful for the few moments alone.

She sat till her stomach completely settled. Sneaking back into the bedroom she glanced at the man now sprawled across the bed, the comforter barely covering any decency. She smiled wickedly as she moved towards him as stealthy as she could. _If he's slept through all this, he probably needs it Jane_.. the voice of reason whispered in her head.

But she ignored that voice.

She dove under the blanket and pressed her lips to his calves, the sinewy muscles of his leg quivered as her lips dragged from his foot to his thigh. He had spent hours discovering her, and now she wanted to discover the man she had married.

Toes, feet, ankles, knees, legs.. She nosed and nuzzled her way, feeling him shift minutely causing her to grin wickedly. She ignored the impressive hardness for the time and continued to explore, hips, chest, arms, hands… the faded scar on his stomach from where Loki had stabbed him made her want to weep, but she settled for kissing it.

She heard him groan and shift, his body making its plea quite obvious. Her small hand encircled the bobbing member as she listened carefully for a reaction, when she received none her grip tightened minutely. She laid open mouth kisses on the hard muscles of his stomach that led her to his hard erection. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the head and he moaned.

The hazy corner of his mind stretched and purr with satisfaction that had an unknown source. Blinking sleepily he reached to the side of the bed where Jane had been only to find cold sheets. He sat up on his elbows only to fall back when he felt the invasion of warm lips and the gentle scrap of teeth causing him to groan and fall back to the pillows behind him.

She was-.. He summoned enough control to glance down and saw the movement beneath the sheets and groaned audibly. He didn't want to know where she learned to do what she was doing, he didn't want to think or speak or do anything to stop her. He felt her hand moving and press against something so sweet, so primal, his hips lifted off the bed and he heard her splutter and pause.

Guilt and shame spread across him as he focused long enough to realise she was still injured. Pulling her up and he opened his mouth to apologize profusely only to have her swallow his words as she pressed her lips against his.

She wanted no apology, no sympathy. She wanted her husband. Plain and simple.

She tugged him till he rolled on top of her and her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him in, the need a scalding burn, driving every other conscious thought from her mind. Her heels dug into the small of his back and pushed him in deeper. He was everywhere, filling her senses. His natural scent of the thick air of a thunderstorm, the feeling of his warm pliant skin and the acres of hard muscles surrounding her, his harsh breathing against her neck and his beard chafing her shoulder.

He set a pace that was both agonizingly slow, and not slow enough. She felt her breathing crash against her ribs in waves of the choppy tide. Her thighs clenched as he contorted his body to trail his lips to press a kiss at the purple marks on her throat. She felt the simmering heat begin to boil as her toes curled. Her back arched and she pressed her lips against shoulder to suppress the cry that was rising up her throat. His hands kneaded the flesh at her hips and held them still as she tried to speed up his pace. She grew wild with need as he refused to let her over the edge.

The mewling sounds that escaped her caused him to groan, his steel control once impenetrable now as thin as a hairsbreadth. His own breathing was a broken waltz of the necessity of control and the wild feral need. He knew she needed slow, he didn't want to hurt her, but he should have known that she would destroy his any and all restraint he possessed. She always did.

She felt the line grow taut as he continued his slow steady pace. The tug and pull as he slid all the way in and the receding wave as he withdrew almost completely. A corner of her brain told her that she should feel loved, worshipped. That the man whose arm's were wrapped around her loved her more than was conceivable, but her focus was only on the goal, on the end. She needed her release, she could think of nothing else.

He fought hard against the need to just let go. Her previous ministrations causing him to have to fight harder than ever to focus on her. Never before had he ever been so concerned with someone else. His entire world was wrapped up in this small mortal body. "Thor-" she whispered, her voice husky and rough, "Now."

He tried to hold off, to torture her with the slow burning passion, but he made his first mistake of the day. He looked into her eyes.

He pulled her leg up high as she angled her hips to meet his with every thrust. All notion of control forgotten as the beast was unleashed.

Love. Pain. Adoration. Sadness. She would continue to whether any storm for him, she would cross any plain. While the notion was still frightening, she let her love for him consume her. Her back arched as she cried out, his own release equally powerful as he roared incomprehensible words.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs and she smiled. "Did you like my wakeup call?" she held him close and nuzzled the tender skin below his ear.

"Far more than I should have." She shifted and he rolled to his side, his head propped up by his arm. She laid flat on her back, and stretched, the liquid filling her limbs making her otherwise cruddy morning all the more better. Their breathing calmed, and he remained oblivious to the large smile on her face that had spawned as he traced pictures on her stomach.

She debated telling him then. The moment was perfect, but would he start demanding right then. She chewed on her lips as she glanced at him, all mellow and smiling. _No, not yet.._ She felt fairly well rested considering everything that had happened, but she cuddled up to his bare chest, his arm wrapping protectively around her shoulder. "So what do married people talk about?" she mused, smiling to herself.

"My parent's once had an argument that spanned a decade. I believe it was over a cask of ale." Thor said softly, "Mother believed it from Alfheim and Father believed it of Asgard."

"For a decade?"

"Aye," he chuckled, "I was no more than a innocent youth at the time it started and had grown into my helmet by the time it finished."

"How did it end?"

"Father relented." Thor said affectionately, "He always does when it comes to Mother." She smiled, still in awe of this man of myths and legends that was now her father-in-law. _Don't go there Jane_.. the voice of reason once again piped up.

"Tell me about Loki." Jane said curiously. "Everyone fears him, yet all I ever see is your sadness." She glanced at him, the pain in his face thick, "Tell me a happy memory. Something of you being children."

Thor's face began to soften as he recalled the adventures he'd had with his brother. "Once, when we were children, Father had to leave us mid-lesson to sort out a disagreement between the dwarves and the elves. We grew restless and decided to steal one of the eternal apples of Indun." She relaxed in the warm enclosure of his arms, the melodic tenor of his voice the most wonderful sound she knew. The overwhelming love once again rose like geyser, only this time, rather than the nausea, it was a tingle that spread through her. It burned through her veins and caused the radiating heat to plaster the smile on her face for the final few hours of the flight.

…

She inhaled the clean air as she stepped onto the tarmac, the crisp chill in nipped at her and she sidled up to Thor. He tucked her into his side and dropped a kiss in her hair. He hadn't realised it was possible to be this happy, this content with life. Jane pointed to the lone black car and the driver that was tucking their cases into the trunk.

The outfit she had left New York had been perfect for late summer in the city, but Sweden was already deep into fall and the wide wool trousers that Pepper had packed had been perfect for the cool air.

They said nothing as the car crossed countryside and pulled up to the large manor. "This is Erik's home?"

She frowned, "He owns it." She said, her voice still hoarse, "He has an apartment in Oslo that he spends the most time at."

"It is a grand place." She shrugged and ignored his awe. She never recalled that feeling, having been very young the first time she had been there. The low white house was impressive, but she had been faking her way through high society since Erik had enrolled her in private public school to get her away from her depressed father.

"Welcome to Harridslevgaard." The elderly man said as he opened the door, "Ms Foster, it has been far too long."

"It's Mrs. Blake now Niels." She smiled up at Thor and squeezed his hand. "My husband."

"Mr. Blake, I am Niels. I am the keeper of the Selvig house." He bowed, "You are most welcome."

"Thank you." Thor said, nodding his head.

"Ms. Jane." Niels said affectionately, "How is Erik. We have not heard from him since prior to the wedding when he called to prepare us for you two."

She gnawed on her lip and glanced at Thor, "He's being treated for exhaustion. He collapsed at the wedding."

Niels shook his head, "The man works too much." They exchanged further pleasantries until the elderly housekeeper was called away. They climbed the stairs and she led him to the large room where their luggage was already unpacked and the cases tucked away.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and nodded to Thor to look around while she took the call, "Fo-.. Jane Blake."

"Mrs. Blake, it's Doctor Jensen."

"The results are in already?"

"Mr. Stark was enquiring and encouraged us to have them ready as soon as humanly possible." She glanced at her watch and smiled. It would be little after seven in the morning there, it seemed the tenth time was indeed the charm.

"And?"

"We saw no complications from any of the scans, and the blood work came back with no .. real issues."

"You hesitated." She heard the pause and could visualize the Doctor most likely being intimidated but one of the scary men who had all taken a shine to her. "Is he there now."

"Yes ma'am. We found a unique substance in your blood that Mr. Stark seems to think you wouldn't want – public – at any cost."

Her child was part Asgardian, of course it would have unique blood. "He is correct on that matter. Please send all the tests with him and tell him to encrypt the hell out of it."

"Very well miss.. Missus Blake. I wish you a happy vacation."

"Thank you Doctor." She smiled, hanging up the phone, "Thor. Sit." She nodded to the bed and he paused and looked concerned.

"Something the matter?" He had wandered into the bathroom and came back quickly when he saw the look on her face.

"No. Just -.. I want you to be sitting, trust me to have my reasons" She smirked as his face grew increasingly confused.

"What?" He felt the concern that had spread through him part like rain clouds when her smile became too infectious.

"I should have told you when I first found out, but I wanted to make sure everything was ok, and then the doctor ran tests to make sure and-"

"Jane." He said and she stopped pacing, "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." She stood still and stared at him, her face a mask of guilt. "Had I told you when I first found out none of this would have happened. I took the test last week and-" she was cut off when she realised he had scooped her up and was spinning her around. He was radiating joy, his lips spread in a infectious beam.

She steadied herself by grabbing his shoulders as he set her down. "You have made me the happiest man in nine realms." The golden smile stretched across his face, causing one to grow on her face. He cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She tilted her head and opened her mouth as the kiss grew from tender to passionate. "My wife." He said. His voice tentative, as if he were still testing the words on his tongue, but she could hear the ringing joy in it.

She looked at him, tears were filling his eyes as he cupped her stomach. He was staring at her with such a reverence that she couldn't help but feel the dark emotions ebb as the happiness fell around them. "My husband." She whispered back.

* * *

Let it be known that I am a sucker when it comes to emphatic reviewers. There are some stories that I will painfully leave as one shots, and then there are stories where I too want to know how it ends. This is one of them.

And since I've already supposed you'll all want to know how it goes with the pregnancy and the baby, I've already kinda started chapter three. I just finished with a Star Wars fic, so the Natalie Portman getting choked thing was kinda a plug.. I'm sorry if you hate it, but you did ask for it, and Hero's don't get true HEA's..

So, here's chapter two. I'm going to give myself a few hours off and then take a crack at the next chappy.

Happy Reading!

SWL


	3. Bloody Massacre

Well hi, I'm sure you're wondering how I update so fast. So because i'm benevolent I'll tell you. I use my days off to do nothing but drink coffee and type. Oh and not sleep. That's an important one.

So, without further Adieu: Chapter 3: The Baby.

Warnings: Un-Beta'd (and written at 3 am, so I am _truly_ sorry for all errors), and MA content.

* * *

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Blood.

It had been on his hands since his Father had first handed him Mjölnir. He had shed blood and been relieved of his own. But never once had he thought that he would have to witness a time when the foe couldn't be fought. The battle couldn't be won. "Thor," Banner said softly, "Let them work."

She already looked like death had claimed her and his heart wrenched. "I can't leave her." He choked out, his voice thick with tears, "I swore I wouldn't leave her."

"You're not leaving her, your letting the professionals do their job." Banner gave the large man a tug out the door and Thor took one last glance at his first true love as she disappeared into the operating room. _Please_ he prayed, _please don't take her.._

…

_Earlier.._

There were benefits to having your own personal furnace sleeping in the same bed every night, and then there were the disadvantages. "Shift, you're on my side." She grumbled.

"Sorry." He rolled away and she stretched. At eight and a half months pregnant she was more so uncomfortable in her own skin than whatever he could do. Nearly nine months prior, he had returned to her. He had show up at her door and she had ravaged him with the ferocious need that she still didn't understand. The large ring on her finger was cool and comforting as she attempted to beat the pillow under her head into submission.

She laid down on the bed, once again unable to get comfortable until his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him, tucking her small body into his long hard one. He provided something inexplicably necessary for her to fall into sleep.

She smiled as she snuggled up within the great cage of his arms, the feeling of serenity falling around her. Nothing bad could ever happen while she was in his arms, Mjölnir barely a few feet away. His free hand kneaded her at her lower back and she groaned and began to purr as her entire body became mush under his fingers.

Those fingers had gotten them here, it served him right that they should be helping.

He had proposed to her upon his return and had inflicted some downright devious means to get her to comply. She remembered waking up with the massive stone on her finger, the shock had nearly driven her over the edge, but his big blue eyes looking back at her, after two years without him, after the temper tantrum she had when she realised she was in love with in, after watching him leave again.. She couldn't deny that she wanted him to swear by the most permanent means possible.

And to her, marriage was Till Death Do Us Part. Or in their circumstances, For As Long As They Both Shall Live. Thor would live a very long time, as would their child. The godhood gene's had already been recognized by Stark and Banner who protected her from SHEILD after finding out. Fury may know she was pregnant, but he didn't know the child would be more Asgardian than Human.

She smiled at the memory of barging through the mighty Helicarrier, Pepper on her heels. She snickered at the memory of being pregnant and screaming at Nick Fury for calling her new Husband away from their honeymoon. She remembered the fear on the mighty Director's face as Thor's little woman, the new head of his science division giving him a proper chewing out for not stopping Loki from harming Erik Selvig, the man who had been given a day pass to walk her down the aisle only to attack her in a moment of insanity.

It was all SHIELD's fault, and Pepper had wanted ring side seats.

Tony and the boys had been overwhelmingly encouraging welcoming her to their little club. "The Avengers," Stark would shrug, "we're kinda a big deal." Then Pepper would smack him and all would be well. Beautiful, kind, sweet Pepper Potts who had arranged a SHEILD sanctioned, Security wedding, that was still beautiful.

The Avengers had been busy cleaning up the byproducts of Loki's attack, various factions that rose in rebellion to the mighty hero's, and it was the first night in weeks that Thor had been home, sharing their bed. She sighed and basked in his arms.

She had just settled when she felt a kick at her stomach. Her hand rubbed the tender spot and she sighed, "Momma's trying to sleep, baby.." She murmured. She hadn't wanted to know what the sex of the baby was, and Thor already seemed to know prior to all the Doctor's visits and scans.

Her life had become a whirlwind, and all she wanted was to have a quiet few months with her growing family. She had never had a family and wanted this one desperately. Steve, Tony, Bruce.. The ones who understood that while she may never have a calm life, she and Thor deserved a few months of peace. Especially after all the hardships she'd had to withstand.

His hand rested on her stomach as their child shifted. She noted with exasperated affection that their child would be its father's twin, always moving, restless for the next adventure.

The sharp pain that clenched her belly was fairly familiar as pregnant as she was, but the rush of warm liquid on her leg was not. "Thor." She said, elbowing him. "THOR!" Mjölnir flew to his hand as he sat up, ready to bludgeon any foe. He looked around furiously until he realised they were still alone, he smiled at her and started to lay back down when she stopped him, "We need to go."

"Now?" She started crawling out of the bed and the reason soon became apparent as the wetness of the bed and the spot on her nightgown. "Now." He said firmly, and then proceeded to trip over a pair of jeans on the floor. "Damnnit!" She giggled as she pulled off the nightgown and pulled on the long jersey dress that brushed the floor, with the deep v that displayed her newly acquired generous chest for all the world to see. The thick knit sweater was belted around her waist, above the large bump and she sighed when she picked up the bag by the door and started to the front gate.

"I'll wait out front." He was dressed and following her before she barely made it out of the room. Reaching down he snagged the bag from her hand and she smiled and laid her hand gently on his back. "It's going to be fine. What are you worried about?"

He glanced down at her massive stomach and sighed, pulling her into his side he kissed her temple and shook his head, "Agent." He barked at their ever present guard, "to the hospital."

"Yes sir." She had fought every step of the way, but Thor had requested the additional guards. At first it had only been for while he was away, but they became such a steady presence that he gave her one look and told her 'they stay'. She had picked the battles she knew she could win and living without a bodyguard was not one of those.

She stopped halfway down the steps of their brownstone when she felt the sharp pain crack through her like a bolt of lightning. Her mouth opened to scream but no noise came out. She felt her feet give out beneath her when the two muscle arms of her own Avenger, her personal hero caught her. "Jane!" He cried out, fear rampant on his face, the pain causing her eyes to flicker and close. He carried her to the vehicle and pulled her into the back seat. "Drive. Now!"

She smiled and reached for him, "It'll.. It'll be ok." She said softly, the pain throttling voice, causing her to scream. He held her hand to his face and kissed her palm, cradling her head with his other arm. "I'll .. I'll be ok."

…

"Sir," The doctor emerged and found himself surrounded by the Avengers. Stark and Pepper were leaning against the opposite wall, Banner was meditating, The Captain was at ease and watching Barton and Natasha playing some convoluted card game while Thor was pacing. "Uh, Mr. Blake."

"Aye." Thor said, "You have news?"

The Doctor nodded and sighed, "Please sit."

"No." He said, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists, wishing nothing more than Mjölnir in his hand, the weight of the Hammer would soothe him, merely the idea of fighting his way to Jane more comforting than the face of the Doctor. "Tell me of my wife."

"I'm afraid I have grave news," he said, catching the ear of the entire waiting room. Thor went pale and swayed as Banner stood and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Easy big guy," He said quietly, "What of Jane?" Banner looked at the Doctor and nodded, "I'm a family friend, Doctor Banner."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak when a Nurse poked her head out. She was covered in blood, head to toe, and a concerned look in her eye told the room the news would be dire indeed. "We've got it to stop, but she hasn't regained consciousness."

He nodded and looked back to Thor, "She has Placenta Privia, which is when the placenta has embedded itself into the wall of the uterus and causes major bleeding." He sighed an looked pointedly at Thor, "She gave birth to a healthy baby boy." He said, and Thor's heart stumbled to a stop. "She was conscious long enough to name him and then lost it due to subsequent blood loss." The nurse reappeared and muttered something, causing the man to grow pale flee back into the room within.

Thor followed him in and was immediately held back by Banner and another Nurse. "Sir, you are not sterile, this is an operating room."

"Is she dying." He thundered. "ANSWER ME." He glanced at her face and felt ill. The colour had drained and she looked like death had already swept her away. Thor caught the whimper of a child and stared at the bassinet. Thor was still in shock from the sight of his wife's near death state and allowed himself to be ushered out, following the child's whimpering voice like a leashed animal.

He glanced down at the boy, his crystal blue eyes were the mirror of his own. Another nurse appeared and wheeled the bassinet down the hall. _Blake- Baby Boy_ written in a beautiful cursive on the side.

A chill settled in his bones as the child left his sight. He felt the pull to follow them. Like a dragging anchor in the sea bed he felt the urge to follow behind. Consciously he knew that they would be fine, but the animal instinct was to protect them was strong inside him. The divide was torture. A thousand knives to the gut, a million blows to the head, a lifetime of Loki's betrayal, nothing could touch the torture in his soul. To stand vigil and wait for her, or to watch over his child.

It was beyond torture. It was excruciating. "Go." Steve said, "We'll find you when she's out. She's strong Thor. She's made of tough stuff, she'll pull through." He felt the final tug. _Forgive me, my love._ His oath to never leave her again burned his tongue as he walked towards the nursery.

The Nurse smiled at him and directed him to the babe crying in his bassinet. "You are the most beautiful child in all the realms." Thor whispered to his son. "I will ensure you never know pain." He whispered.

"You can pick him up." The nurse said softly, "It helps with the transition process." He stared at her, terrified. She smiled at him, "Oh, you're one of those Dads." She laughed and rolled her eyes, stepping through the empty room of bassinet's. She gathered his son in her arms and walked beside him. "Like this." She place him in Thor's arms, "cradle his head." She said, "that's it."

The boy stopped crying as soon as he felt his father's arms around him. "He's perfect." He looked up at the young woman smiling at him, "Isn't he?" Staring at the child he was render speechless, holding his child for the first time was magic. _I come from a place where they're one and the same.._ how untrue were those words.

"You're his Father. You're supposed to think that." She said, "I have to get back to work, but if you need anything, just let me know. There are rocking chairs in the next room, and I think it's empty right now feel free to go in. Just don't leave the floor."

"My-… My wife is-" He looked up and saw Steve's solemn face at the door, "Jane?" He said and the Captain smiled.

"She made it Thor." He felt the swell of joy inside, "I told you, that girl is made of tough stuff."

He beamed and looked down at his son, "She made it." He said as he swayed back and forth. "Come see my son Captain." Thor beamed at the man.

Pepper went to find the missing two only to smile as she spied them cooing over the new baby. "Guys!" she said into the room, "Jane's room's down the hall." Thor nodded and the guilt washed through him. He followed the Captain and Stark's woman down the hall, and stopped when he saw Jane.

She was still pale as death, but her ruby lips were parted and he could see the rise and fall of her chest. "Pass the baby over big guy." Pepper said softly. She took the baby from his arms and returned it to the Nursery, giving Steve a tug out of the room as she left, leaving Thor alone.

"Wife." He said softly, the single tear that fell down his cheek landed on her hand when she didn't respond back. It had become their words of comfort, often early in the morning. One would wake the other with the words, and the response was always automatic. "You're supposed to call me Husband, Jane. You're supposed to be alrigt." He choked out. He had been an idiot. Once upon a time he thought his Father's death had been painful, banned from Asgard had been painful. Banned from her painful.

That had been the stupidity of a reckless child. Looking at the love of his life, being feet from her, calling for her with no response was more than pain. It was akin to death. If she died, he would gladly follow. If something were to happen to her, he would have nothing. No reason to stay on Earth.

Except now he had a son. He had a reason to remain.

So long ago they had sat in her observatory and he had felt disgust at the story of her parents, of how Erik had come to take on the paternity role while her true father still lived. If his pain had even been half of Thor's.. Death would be a welcome friend, but he had to stay, he had to live.

For their son.

And so he would sit, and wait. For she was the very glue that held him together. She was the warm body that kept the demons away from when the terrors of the past threatened him. She was the siren that's song sang to only him. She was supposed to be Queen. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

…

A day past and the Avenger's came through so frequently that the only time he was ever alone were the dark hours of the night. It was such time and he was cradling his son against his chest. He had admitted to the Doctor that she hadn't told him the name she had chosen, wanting to surprise him. The man had looked at him with sympathy and told him, the well of emotions hitting him like a tidal wave when the words broke his heart. She could have picked any name from earth, any combination would have been beautiful. "Haldor Arik Blake." he whispered to the baby in his arms. She had named in the language of Asgard. "Hal Thorson." Thor said softly,

"He's so small, Jane." He said to her unconscious form. "We created something so beautiful."

He looked to the sky and whispered to the great Watcher, "Heimdall, help us." He looked to his son and back to his wife, "She is the Queen Asgard needs." He sat holding the child who slept in his father's arms. "She is wisdom and sanity and everything I need. The Queen I need if I am to ever rule."

Nurses came in regularly to care for Hal and to offer Thor blankets or food, but the look he would give each of them terrified them till they said nothing more to the man who was obviously on his last iota of bravery, sitting vigil over his unconscious wife.

The words 'coma' and 'grave' were tossed across as he sat, unwavering, unmoving. Her breathing shallow, but still present. He didn't care what the doctor's said. She had promised it would be ok, that she would be fine. He would hold her to that.

He had placed their son back in the bassinet and rested his head on the bed at her feet. He watched her chest rise and fall, the rest of her so still. She was rarely still. Late in the night she would squirm and shift in the dead of sleep, sometimes in terror over a nightmare, or sometimes in irritation over being too warm or too cold or one of her many other complaints that made him chuckle. While the sun was high in the sky she would dart around her lab, her face a mask of joy and discovery, her voice a blur of words like 'theorizing' and 'hypotheses' and 'more pop tarts'.

She had finished the machine that would transport them back to Asgard and had decided to visit when the baby was strong enough, but she may never be strong enough. She may never get to see the golden city that he did miss. He would never tell her that, despite his deep and abiding love for her, he did miss Asgard. It was a life he wished for her, the ease of palace life. She had never known easy life, the innocence of just existing, no need of money, or worries of SHEILD interfering. She'd had to fight against so many, even him, her entire life, the traitorous tears falling from behind closed eyes. "Please." He whispered.

He awoke hours later when the weighted bag rested on his hand, a single golden apple inside, the words 'Eternity' written in the ancient language on the silk. An Apple of Indun. The food of the immortals.

If she were to partake, she would enjoy immortality with him, but they would have to return to Asgard for the true procedure, the painful method of becoming Asgardian. He had only seen it once, but it had scared him. To take away mortality was a dangerous and sacrificing process that would change her forever. He was honored that they felt her worthy, but he had sworn he would never take her choice away from her. For the time, his sense of honor barely overpowered his need for her. So he would wait.

But he didn't know for how much longer.

…

_There was something she was forgetting. Something important. The glass enclosure was empty and her work laid out for her. _"_Come with us…" the haunted voice's said._

_Her parents, smiling and happy, her father's arm wrapped around her mother like a picture Erik had on the mantle. She looked at the door out to the desert, unable to ignore the feeling like there was something – _someone – _out there that she was forgetting. "Mom." She said and smiled, stepping towards them. "Dad." _

_Outside she heard loud voices, yelling, a flat line echoed in her head. Such noise for a desert._

"_Janey. You've been so strong." He said, the deep baritone warming her heart, "You've been so clever.." The words made her pause. Clever, someone else thought she was clever._

"You're clever, far more clever than anyone else in this realm." _The words made her stop. She shook her head, but couldn't get the feeling out of her heart. The feeling that there was someone out that door that she loved hopelessly so. But that was an impossible thing. She didn't love, not her, not Doctor Jane Foster ,"Blake." She said, not knowing why, "I'm Jane Blake."_

"_No sweetie," her mother said, the voice washed over her like a warm summers rain.._

"_Rain." She said, taking a step back, "Thunder."_

"_Jane sweetheart…" her father smiled at her and reached out his hand to her encouragingly so, inviting her to come closer "Come, come meet your brother." The baby appeared in her mother's arms, cooing and smiling. "Come meet Henry." The perfect blue eyes and blond hair struck a chord._

"_Not Henry," she said, her brow furrowed, "Hal, not Henry." She looked down and placed her hands on her flat stomach. "I had a baby." She looked at her hand and smiled at the large stone embedded in the ring that hadn't left her hand in a year, the beautiful ring was where it always was, "I got married." She glanced out behind her. _

_The memories, the reason she needed to leave. She looked back at her parents and shook her head, "I can't stay, he needs me."_

"_We need you." They said, but she was already running back through the glass door._

"Thor." She gasped and opened her eyes.

…

The doctor was shining a light in her face, asking her to prattling off all her friends, her job, where she lived. "Please, just let me see my baby, let me see my husband."

"Mrs. Blake, you have suffered a severe trauma, I'm afraid you-"

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Let. Me. See. My. Husband." She snapped. "I know he's standing out there listening to this. All you're doing is causing us more stress."

"Mrs. Blake." The Doctor tried to plea, but he knew it would be useless. He turned to the door and frowned, "Five minutes."

The door flew opened and Thor appeared at her side, "Jane." He scooped her up in his strong arms and held her close. She could feel his heart hammering through the thin shirt that looked like the same one he had brought her in wearing. His face was the same as that tired man that had appeared at her door the year prior, after saving New York from his brother. He looked as ancient and weary as the myths would have her believe.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself." She cupped his cheek and he pressed the cold hand against his beard.

"I feared I would never see you again." He whispered, "They said you wouldn't make it."

"They?-"

"The healers.. the doctors." He said gruffly, "the Captain and Banner continually swore that you would be fine but-"

"Good. Always listen to Bruce and Steve." She said, smiling up at him. She wanted to tell him to stay holding her forever, she wanted to never let him go, but she knew what needed to be done. "You need to go home, sleep and change." She said, wrinkling her nose. "It's been three days, Thor, I think that shirt is going to start crawling away."

"Jane I-"

"Not another word Mister. Go. Shower, Sleep, Change, come back this-" she glanced out the window and saw the sun rising over the horizon, "This afternoon."

"Jane." He said, the argument prepared on his tongue withered as she leveled him with her hazel gaze. "Wife."

"Husband." She said softly. "You'll do me and Hal no good wearing yourself thin like this." She kissed his cheek and gave him a shove. "I love you, now go."

He sighed and grumbled, but stood and gave her one last look. She smiled up at him and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you with all my heart Jane." He hadn't been gone for a second when the Doctor re-appeared.

"Thank you. He's been scaring my nurses for days now."

"He has that affect on most people." The Doctor gave her a worried glance and she chuckled, "I hit him with my car a couple times and my assistant tasered him when we first met, accidentally of course, then we had breakfast." She remembered fondly, "So, most people. Not me, but most." She heard the whimper of a baby as the doctor sat and started assessing her once more. "Hal?"

"They will bring him in as soon as I finish. Patience Mrs. Blake."

"Jane." She said and tried to help facilitate the good Doctor. He realised he had lost her focus and gave up halfway through, deeming her strong enough. Standing he scribbled on his clipboard, adjusted the IV and popped his head out the door.

Natasha Romanoff walked in carrying her son. "According to the nurses, he's been fussy today." She said smiling. "It's almost like he knows you were up."

Jane didn't hear any what the Black Widow said, nor why she was there, she didn't know what the Doctor said in response, or the Nurse who popped her head in and said.

All Jane saw was her son.

Her hands reached out and the boy was passed to her. He fit in her arms like they had been made for him, "Hello Hal." She said softly, "I'm your Mother. I know you don't remember me, but I remember you." This creature had been safe and sound inside her, comforting her for months, and finally she got to meet him through the most dramatic means possible. He gurgled and squirmed in her arms, and she kissed his downy forehead. "You are truly your Father's son."

She sat for hours, staring at him. The nurse came in and helped her feed him, various members of the Avengers were in through the morning and early afternoon, as one arrived, the other would leave. Almost as if they were all on guard duty. All but one had come and cooed over her and the baby, cognitively, she knew she had sent him home to rest, but a part of her guiltily looked for him every time the door opened.

She relished in the time she got to spend, just her and the baby. His face the mirror of his father's. "Hal," She said, "Haldor Arik." the boy's big blue eyes blinked at his mother as if to say. 'you keep saying my name lady.. what's wrong with you..'

"Rock of Thor and Eternal Ruler." The rumble came from the door. "A suitable name for a Prince." He looked refreshed in clean clothes and the scant hours sleep he had gotten. Her face stretched into a wide beam as he stepped in, the door swinging shut behind him.

He looked around the room and took in the roomful of sweet smelling blossoms and the beaming face of his love. "Wife."

She smirked at him and sighed, "Husband." He sat on the bed beside her and kissed his son's cheek, avoiding her gaze, and she took the time to really look at him. His face was still full of pain and anger, the fatigue was only temporarily quelled, not solved.

She grabbed his large calloused hand with her own. "Thor, I'm sorry."

He shook his head and said nothing, staring at her and their son. His eyes were vibrant and brimming with emotion. They sat in silence for a few moments then the conversation grew between them.

She didn't notice the red silk bag on the table beside her, hiding behind a large bouquet of flowers, she didn't know that within it held immortality. And the moment was so perfect, he didn't have the heart to tell her.

…

She and Hal had been given a clean bill of health weeks prior and since she had been moving the Apple that had arrived while she had been in the semi-coma; in places where he would find it. He would then try and hide it and she would find it and put it back on the counter.

Shortly after Hal had crossed the two month mark it had all come to a head while she was making dinner. "Jane. I won't let you take the risk for my selfish need."

"Is that what you think this is about?' she said, crossing her arms and scowling at him ."You?"

"What other reason would you need to become Asgardian."

"For my son." She said, her eyes narrowed. "I will not abandon him, no matter how old he is when I reach my mortal end."

"Jane, you barely survived childbirth." He sighed, his fear for her growing larger by the second, "you're body is not strong enough.

She scowled and popped her hip, her hand resting on her hip. "Not strong enough… That's your great argument? That I'm a weak human, not strong enough for Asgard?"

"You almost DIED!" he roared, "Enough of this." He turned to storm off and was stopped when she threw the heavy pot at his head. It connected with a _RINNNGGG _ and he stopped, his fists cracking as he clenched his hands.

"Almost, you Neanderthal." Her eyes were liquid fury as he took several deep breaths to calm his own anger. "I didn't, I almost did, but I didn't."

"It is not a pleasant experience." He said, his voice low and enraged. "I will not have you attempt to become immortal only to die."

"My choice." She said, her eyes narrowed. They were nose to nose, neither moving an inch.

"Hey guys, why is there a pot on the ground?" Steve knocked on the arch of the kitchen, appearing from thin air and looked awkwardly at the dueling couple. "Thor?"

"She threw it at me." He growled, "It would seem violence is the only answer."

"It's the only thing that your thick skull seems to understand." She snapped. The three heard the wail from the nursery and she bolted up the stairs.

"So you want to fill me in why the guys outside were too scared to come in? They feared you were on a rampage." Thor slammed his fist against the counter causing a crack to form in the granite.

"She is so-.. Stubborn." He bite out. "Were she anyone else I would have throttled her long ago."

"Hey big guy," Steve said, glancing warily at the stairs. "What happened?" Steve had gone to many baseball games in his youth. Stark kept trying to take him to these modern games with their impressive large stadium's and beer brought to the seat. But he was sure no pitcher in all of history could have thrown the golden apple at the wall like Thor, and none could cause the oak to crack. "Stop breaking your house and tell me what the hell is going on."

"She wants to become Immortal." He snarled. "She wanted to become Asgardian. For Hal, for me."

"And?"

"The last soul I saw attempt to drink the elixir and eat the apple died." Thor massaged his knuckle and slumped against the wall. "A warrior of Alfhiem," he said, "My father had deemed him worthy, but Indun hadn't. She sent him to Valhalla." Steve gave Thor a curious look, "The underworld for Hero's."

"How did you get the Apple?" The Captain pulled two beers from the fridge handing one to Thor and leaned against the wall beside Thor, sliding to the floor.

Thor glanced at the stairs and sighed, "It came to me in a moment of weakness while she was unconscious after giving birth." He took a long pull of the alcohol, pleased to feel the numbing tingle begin to spread through his blood stream. "I prayed for help from Heimdall, and this is what the Gatekeeper sent.

"Are you sure he sent it? You haven't really talked to them in a year." Steve said, praying he didn't get punched for voicing reason. Getting punched by Thor wasn't pleasant, despite happening often. Though not as unpleasant as getting punched by the Hulk.

Thor shook his head and grunted. "Her machine has been ready for weeks now, but she isn't strong enough to travel."

"Is that what the doctor's say?" He looked away from the murderous look Thor was giving her, "I'm no doctor, hell, I'm not even a scientist, but I do know that if you keep telling her no, she's going to go ahead and do it anyway." Steve looked back and saw the anger fade into fear, "sooner or later, she's going to stop asking. So the question you have to ask yourself is would you rather be there to ensure she's safe, or just find out days later.. one way or another."

Thor was quiet for a long while as they drank in synchronization."Thank you, my friend." He finally said. "I am sure it was not – easy – seeing us argue."

"Don't mention it. The Agents outside swore you two were going to kill each other, and most were betting on her winning."They chuckled in camaraderie, "Stark wanted to send Banner but I felt that wouldn't really solve manners. That and you might not have a house afterwards." Thor nodded and stood. "In my experience, it would probably be best if you apologised."

The scowl returned, "I have done nothing to warrant-" Steve stood and smiled tiredly.

"Son," Steve held up a hand, "What little I know about women is that if you don't apologise, you may find yourself with bullet holes in your armor before you can explain yourself." He clapped the man on the shoulder, placed the empty bottle under the cupboard with the pile from their recent poker night days prior and walked out.

Thor paced the front room and muttered to himself, eyeing the couch. He was weighing the pros and cons of apologizing versus sleeping on the couch.

It hadn't taken long after they had wed for him to realise that sleeping on the couch was punishment. Like reprimanding a dog that has misbehaved, she had snarled at him until he had retreated. At the time he had been terribly confused as to what he had done wrong, but like the disobedient pet, he had apologised (he had apparently forgot to 'call' her upon his return from 'Las Vegas' after Stark had let the Hulk loose upon the city). He had been home for days before the fight and it had only taken one little thing, forgetting to take out the garbage, to set her off.

Granted she had been six months pregnant at the time. So emotions had been running a little high.

Stark called her Princess, all the rest called her Thor's firecracker. He hadn't understood until Barton had shown him a firecracker, the small thing that exploded into a million pieces with squealing screams and light so bright that it nearly blinded him. He felt it an accurate description of his wife. All fire and heat and blinding glow with loud screams.

He sighed and started up the stairs, grumbling, but conceding that the Captain had a point. She would very likely go to Asgard without him. She had the machine, it worked as far as they could tell. She could eat the apple rather than keep encouraging him to concede. She was trying to give him everything he had ever wanted, but that had been so long ago, when he hadn't loved her impossibly so. That had been before she had given birth to his son, given him a path back to his throne, endured the horrors of his life while being the warm glow of that firecracker. But it too faded, it too disappeared into the night sky as it fell to the earth, as would she, as it was supposed to be without him interfering.

He peered in the nursery to see her rocking in the chair with Hal over her shoulder. "He was hungry." She said softly. "Did you destroy my kitchen?"

"Only a little." He said, his ears turning red. "I'll fix it in the morning." She nodded and he took a tentative step closer. He did not go to her, fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, but he; instead, walked to the picture of Yggdrasil she had painted on the wall. He traced the elegant lines of the branches, the long liquid lines of the roots.

"You are always sacrificing yourself for me." He said finally, after the long pregnant pause had grown awkward. "You saved me when I was nothing but a hot headed prince, you loved me when I could give you nothing, you didn't give up on me when I was gone, you married me when you should have chosen someone better," he looked at her and she saw the tears thick in his eyes, "and you nearly died giving me a son. How can you ask me to let you give me more."

"Th-.." She sighed and stood, setting her sleeping son in his crib. "Husband." She said, opening her arms wide. He walked into them and held her close. "I want to give you it, all of it. I have always wanted to give you everything because you have given me so much." She leaned back "A wise man once said 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' And-"

"Who said that?"

"Uh- Dr. Seuss, doesn't matter." She said quickly. "Before you I was existing. I had barely left Erik's and had you not come in New Mexico, I would have gone back to Norway and withered to an old maid."

She cupped his face, "You are full of _life_ Thor. Every day you _live_, and I get to experience that because of you, I get to see what it's like to live life to the fullest because I see you do it every day. I want see you teach our son how to appreciate each smile, each laugh. I want to live to see you teach him how to swing a sword, how to fight the jotuns, and I will only get to see these if I live to see them with you."

He held her close and she felt his heart hammering, "I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but what if nothing happens." He looked down and saw her hazel eyes looking back at him, "What if all this worry is for naught and I come out the other end an eternal Asgardian."

"What if I lose you." He croaked. "I have lost you so many times, I don't think I could live through another." He buried his nose in her hair and pulled her in tighter, "Please, can we not do this tonight."

"Thor-" she said her arms encircling his neck, "We'll have to cross the bridge soon."

"I know love," he said softly, "But not tonight. Please, not tonight." She saw the pain in his face and nodded, stroking his cheek, tucking the hair behind his ear. She stroked the deep worry lines in his face and sighed. He tugged her towards their room and they separated long enough for her to remove her uniform of the tank top and jeans, pulling on her pajama's and crawled under the sheets. He mimicked her and pulled her close. They knew that their momentary peace wouldn't last, but he needed her to understand.

They had just closed their eyes when she heard the whimper through the monitor. "Your son is demanding his father." She muttered. He shifted and rolled and buried his head under the pillow, grunting at her.

A swift elbow to the ribs had him out and padding through the hall to the nursery. He smiled at the baby that was his pride and joy, the sparse blond hair, the striking blue eyes that grew stormy when he was troubled. "Hush m'boy." He rumbled, gathering Hal close. "You needn't cry child." He rocked the baby and he settled easily. It had become nearly a nightly ritual that Thor would settle the boy. Thor rocked the child until he was once again asleep.

Much later, his mind was unrest with the amusing notion of his Father, the great Odin Allfather rocking a babe to sleep. Thor had been cared for by nursemaids and nanny's till he was old enough to understand to only speak when spoken to. While a hotheaded prince he had always assumed he too would have a legion of caregivers ensuring the best for his brawny sons. But the fickle thing with becoming a father is that it changed him. No longer was he that brash and contrary boy, he was a man, with a wife and son that needed him as he needed them.

He crawled back into the warm bed, and pulled her flush against him, the terror's of his mind only solace was her. Her petite body intertwined with his a salve to his tempest soul.

The horrors he had seen, the bloodshed he had caused had all caught up with him and the many faces of the dead stared back at him in terror. He had thought war a game, a past time for the glory of Asgard.

But now he was a Father, now he was a Husband. And every time he was called away it grew more and more unbearable to part from them.

He was thankful she had finished her machine. Despite his fears he knew that, should something happen to him, she and Hal could escape. They could flee to Asgard where Hal would be protected by the Allfather, Jane would be welcomed like the Crown Princess she would be, mother to a future King. His worry to protect her had kept him up many nights.

But this night, his mind was full of her pain, of her eminent death.

Just before she had woke she had died. Her heart had stopped momentarily and she had crossed to the netherworld, only to return suddenly. It didn't pretend to understand. After more than a year spent on Midgard, he prided himself on adapting to her world, but there were something's that he would never attempt to understand.

She sighed and shifted in her sleep, and he nuzzled the loose hair, tucking his head to her and tightening his grip minutely. Only if to ensure she was still there, that even after a year, it wasn't still a dream that she loved him, that she had married him, that she bore his child.

He closed his eyes and prayed that his worst nightmare, his fear above all others, would be that he would wake, once more in his grand chambers on Asgard and find it had all been a dream. A terrible, wonderful, heartbreaking dream.

…

Her alarm went off and she leapt up quickly pulling a fresh tank and sweats.

It had been six weeks since she had given birth and she still wasn't accustom to the new fleshy body that had accompanied childbirth, but she had taking up running and had found the invigorating sensation of the fatigue in her muscles, the hot shower as the adrenaline coursed her body, her rush of endorphins racing thru her.

It felt like really good sex. Something she hadn't had in months, despite being healed. She cursed his chivalrous upbringing for that and deemed that she would need to lay some serious charm on her husband soon.

She was braiding her hair as she glanced at him in the mirror, staring at her. "What?" he shook his head smiling, but didn't look away. He was sitting up watching her dress and flit around their room.

The bedroom was smaller than her room at the Warehouse in Virgina, the lab still teeming with life and science even after they had finished the machine. The wide bed too big for a couple that rarely slept without some form of contact. No matter how much they fought, no matter their disagreements, she would love him till her final breath and beyond. Having long ago gotten over her fear of the all consuming love she felt for him, the overwhelming love she had for her son had been fervent and paled in comparison. She didn't understand the vibrant love she held for her son, only knowing that she would readily lay her life down for him. That was the crux of all their disagreements, her willingness to once again chance destiny by partaking in the fruit of the gods to live eternity for her family. Thor would rather her live a measly human existence rather than tempt the fates into taking her from him.

But she understood, as much as she hated the niggle of doubt, she understood his fear. She recalled staring up at the night sky, wishing on every four-leafed clover, every horseshoe, ever shooting star, every wishing well that he'd return to her. She knew the fear of being seven months pregnant and being hustled into a SHEILD safe house because whatever Fight the Avengers were fighting had grown heated and he had requested her moved.

"Wife." He mumbled, tiredly at her, the bemused look on his face growing entertained

"Husband." She said and she dropped a kiss on his cheek as she finished her braid and continued to dart around the room, patting her lip gloss and smoothing back her hair. She knew he didn't understand her vain idea of beauty, but she was intent on not being outshone completely by Pepper every time they went shopping.

The tall strawberry blond in question knocked on the door minutes after she had fed Hal and changed him and set the coffee pot to wake him up when they returned, for she could almost guarantee he would be asleep upon her return. "Morning Jane." Pepper said cheerily.

"Pepper." She said, stretching her arms behind her, "Your late." She sniggered as the other woman blushed.

"Tony has issues with the alarm clock before seven." They both giggled and rolled their eyes.

"He threw another one out the window?" Pepper nodded and Jane rolled her eyes. "He's such a child."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wonder what I see in him." said nothing, but the memory of the soft look in Tony's face when she had passed him the phone on the Helicarrier crossed her mind.

"You love him." She said, her voice soft and distant. Pepper shot her a sideways glance as they started down the road.

"Trouble in paradise?" they picked up speed, giving Jane the time to collect her thoughts while they found their stride.

"He broke my kitchen when I mentioned the apple again." Pepper nodded and said nothing. Jane had vented quite emphatically on the matter, making her opinion quite clear.

"Tony told me that you two were fighting. Steve came by to collect money."

"Boy needs to stop betting against me." Jane said, her voice breathy as they found their stride.

Their morning jogs were the one time that Jane didn't have a bodyguard, she didn't have a multitude of scientist's and men in black suits haranguing her for stupid details, she didn't have to be constantly listening for her beautiful son or Thor bugging her about something around the house. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just listened to the city waken around them.

The rhythmic beat of footsteps on pavement, intake of breath, exhale. Repeat.

Their route lead them to the park where they stopped for a bottle of water that was handed to them by mysteriously appearing SHEILD agents and then they turned around and returned to Jane's and Thor's house.

She loved her new neighborhood. The new house had been provided for by SHEILD when they had found out that the good scientist was moving, encouraging her and Thor to move to New York to be with the rest of the Avengers. Steve was in a similar house a few blocks over and they passed it on their runs, occasionally giggling when they saw woman leaving early in the morning.

She occasionally felt guilty that she had become closer to the great Pepper Potts than she did Darcy who was still her loyal assistant, despite returning to college for Political science. During the summer, Darcy had helped her set up Hal's room in the neutral mocha and pale greens. But it had been Darcy that had watched her fall into madness fighting her way back to Thor, and it had been Pepper had watched her become the woman she was once she had decided to love him.

And Pepper knew what it was to be in love with a Hero.

Their run ended, always sooner than she wanted when she and Thor had a fight. The two caught their breath in her postage stamp of a front lawn. She held her hands to her wrist, smiling at the racing pulse. "Jane, maybe you should get a different perspective."

"Pep.. He's being ridiculous."

"In your perspective. You remember what it was like to watch him die, and I know you do." The image of Thor being flung by the Destroyer still haunted her, "That was before this. Remember? Maybe you need to realise he's working on the notion of a bird in the hand is better than two in the bush." Jane frowned, irate that her friend was actually making sense.

She was doubled over, the final sprint her excuse not to answer. "Just a thought." She said. The black car rolled up to a stop and the man stepped out and held the door for her. "Call me if you need a girls night out. Or a girls night in," Jane stood and waved as she got in the car and sped off.

A suit appeared at her door and opened it for her, "Mrs. Blake." He nodded and she stepped inside.

"He up?"

"Not sure ma'am." The agent said and she nodded crisply. She poured two cups of coffee and tucked the paper under her arm and climbed the stairs after scowling at the faint crack in the island countertop.

She was surprised to see the television on and her husband cuddled up with son in their large bed. "Good morning boys." She set the milky coffee on the table and kissed Hal's chubby cheek. "You're up early." His eyes were fixed on the screen.

"_Reports are still coming in, but it seems the destruction is cataclysmic to the small desert town. The town is well known for the odd tornado nearly three years ago that devastated the village and the unknown weapon that wrecked havoc on the people..." _A grainy phone video showed a jumpy image of the Destroyer and the Mortal Thor walking towards it. _"so far the explosion has claimed at least fifty people."_…

"Fury called." He said, holding Hal close, "The town where we first met was destroyed. An explosion.." he said, "They estimate it came from your lab."

She gasped and her eyes flew to the screen, "They said that!"

She missed him shaking his head as her eyes were staring at the screen, trying to pick out the various stores and landmarks, "It was quite obvious." She sat down on the bed beside him and they watched the new reel for several minutes.

"I was supposed to be there." His eyes flew to her. "Before Hal was born I had planned to take six weeks, rather than eight. I was going to go to the labs to get updates since Darcy's off." Her eyes were still glued to the screen. "I never told them- Oh god, all those people." She whimpered and sniffled and he pulled her to his side. "Do you think-" she looked to him and he shook his head.

"If they were targeting you they would have attacked you here." Her mind flashed to their run, normally the City was bustling with life around them, but it had been exceptionally quiet for any regular Thursday morning.

"You-" she snarled and he raised a brow, "You had – agents – following us." He didn't move only furthering her ire. "You!" she said, her son whimpered and she took a deep breath. "Don't. That's my time."

"You are my Wife, Jane. I swore to protect you. Barton agreed that it wasn't unwarranted." His voice was monotone and his arms held the baby close as he continued to watch the news.

"Barton-…" She took several calming breaths, "Is a dead man." She stormed into the shower and blasted the hot water. Her mind worked through the issue furiously, her eidetic memory flashing over all the conversations, all the memo's and notes until the niggle, the note bothering her finally surfaced.

His face was once again the mask of terrified fear.

In her anger, in her rage of violation of her independence she had forgotten him. All she had put him through. She held those two years against him, but he had been as much a prisoner on Asgard as she had been in her mind. She had originally felt that her work was noble, a means of getting him back to her, but she had gotten him back anyway. He had returned to her as he had promised and ever since she had been angry.

Stepping out she pulled her robe around her shoulders and towel dried her hair as best she could. "Husband." She said meekly as she saw him return to the room, Hal once again back in his crib.

He smiled and opened his arms, "Wife." She walked into his arms and he held her close. "I may be overbearing, but it is only because if I were to lose you… Life would be meaningless." He kissed her temple and she sighed.

The phone rang and rang and they both ignored it. "_Thor, it's Stark, Fury's on a rampage about Casa del New Mexico. I suggest you and the Princess lay low for a couple days. It looks like she may have been the target. I'll tell you more when I know more. Ciao_." Thor flinched and she gave him a squeeze.

"I didn't go Thor." She said softly, "I stayed. Here. With you and Hal. " He held her close and her hands moved across his back, massaging the tense muscles. She pressed her lips to his throat and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him properly.

"Jane-" he groaned as her hands started rubbing the hard muscles of his stomach. The response was almost immediate and she smiled mischievously at him.

"Thor." She said, looking at him, she smiled wickedly at him. She could feel him flinching and she amused herself by watching him barely restrain his control.

"Please, don't-"

"Make me." The robe was parted and his hands traced up her side. She watched his eyes grow cloudy and she envision the thunderclouds gathering overhead as he fought against his instinct to claim what was his. While he loomed over her, and his muscles rippled with the ability to tear flesh from limbs, it was she who held the power, and she who wielded him. He was her weapon, and she had no interest in taming him.

His hands traced an invisible line down between her breast and settled at her hips. Her lips traced the line of muscle down his neck and to his chest and he moaned as she found all the places that made him weak. "Jane- don't start this... Please.." he groaned and buried his hands in her, pulling her back gently.

"No. I want this." Her eyes were onyx and her breathing rapid. "Thor, if you're not sure.." he scooped her up and they landed on the bed in a fall of groans and sighs. Her sighs turned into a whimper as she felt the sharp heat puncture her own. Time became obsolete as they stared at each other. All their fights, all their words of anger disappeared while in this moment.

She shuddered and he groaned and paused, still. No fears, no responsibilities. Like those glorious three days spent finding each other, learning everything there was to learn, they reacquainted themselves with each other. Her once small soft body had become firm and solid with muscle, her breasts larger ;a byproduct of childbirth. All of this was new to him, having not dared to imagine her, not wanting to harm her. But he had never been able to refuse her.

She shifted and rolled her hips causing all thoughts to flee his mind.

Slow and endearing was overrated. Her legs locked behind him and her breathless moans reverberated off the walls. All other senses were muted, unfocused. Touch was the only thing she noticed. His warm hands on her hips. Her hands on his shoulders, digging into the smooth hard muscle. He shifted the direction of his hips and she saw stars explode in her eyes. He had found the sweet spot so easily she was sure he had a map to it somewhere.

Greed was not a virtuous trait. But neither cared at that moment while they each fought for control. The both of them fighting for the finish line. She felt the white hot tingle begin crawling down her back and the tendrils began collecting low in her belly. She thrashed and moaned, his hands pinning hers above her head, his full lips capturing hers and swallowing the finally piercing wail as she launched over the edge, the euphoria setting every cell in her body aflame.

He prolonged the sensation with his own need for release, his thrusts became erratic and chaotic, his body invading her own. She was still sporadically clenching around him and it wasn't long till she felt the pulsing heat become a gush of warm liquid. Her hearing came back just in time for his bellows of worship to her, his moans of undying love to echo in the room.

The feeling of weightlessness was hindered by his long body lounging against her. She wrapped herself around him, clinging to his solid warmth, drawing comfort from her own hero.

She did something she rarely did. She took the day off. Even while on 'maternity leave', she worked furiously from the closet like Office in her house, or gathered Hal and took him over to Stark to help him and Banner with various projects. They stayed in bed for as long as they could until their son demanded acknowledgment. Getting dressed she ordered Breakfast and sent one of the minion Agents to get it, only to eat in bed, snickering as they shoved food in one another's face. Hal gurgling with delight at his parent's happiness. The rest of the day was passed in a lazy haze of ignored phones, the baby crying and giggles of adults who were far too old for giggling.

As night was falling the mouth watering scents filled the room making his stomach grumble, her culinary skills had improved immensely (not that they had needed to according to him) since their wedding, and he watched her multitask as she prepared their dinner while feeding Hal.

She was truly a magical creature. The perfect amount of scientist to keep him on his toes, keep his ego down as she put him in his place, and the perfect amount of woman to keep him forever in love with her.

He glanced down at the crack in the granite and sighed, the Apple had reappeared in the basket among the other fruits and he had scowled at the golden fruit as if it were trying to destroy his life by merely existing. This happy bubble was so fragile, this _joy_ was so tender that any risk was too much.

"Knock knock." Stark marched in causing both adults to groan and roll their eyes.

"Tony." She said tiredly, "We have phones."

"Not good ones." He said smiling. Jane approached Tony as one would an annoying younger brother, Thor with the reserve of a kick boxer meeting a foe in the mall. The two hot headed men tolerated each other, which Jane found endlessly amusing. "Besides, I have news."

"Who blew up my lab?" She said, exchanging the bottle for a towel her and Thor moved in synchronicity. Tony watched them for a moment, slightly humbled by the couple's display of love.

Love to Tony was knowing Pepper's name in the morning, Love was making coffee for her a little strong because that's how she preferred it, Love was thinking of her before his close calls with death. But he knew that all paled to these two. He shook his head free of the stray thoughts, "If I told you it was some activist's angry with your work, would you believe me?"

Her pointed glare told him enough. "It's a faction we've been watching for awhile. The kind of rose out of the ashes of Hydra, Steve's buddies from before going all Han Solo- frozen in Carbonite." Stark snagged a morsel from the pan on the stove, and snuck away before getting swatted at.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes." She said, "Have patience."

"But Mooom.." Jane rolled her eyes and raised a brow. "They've been trying to find a way to get back at us and your lab just happen to cross their radar. Those are the kicks Princess." The baby gurgled and spat up on her shoulder, "And that is disgusting." She giggled and kissed Hal's cheek.

"I'm going to lay him down and then we'll talk."

Stark nodded and watched her leave. "It was her they were targeting." He murmured to Thor. The thunder rolled overhead as Thor's fist's clench. "Easy Thunder, Jarvis and I have it under control." Tony stared at him, the fear that settled within his normally cocky and exuberant eyes unnerved Thor. "You keep her here, keep her safe. Roger's is in New Mexico now doing damage control. With his fists mostly." Stark looked to the stairs, "And if you had plans to jet set off planet, best start packing… And then I tell him, 'Old Timer, my dad had better jokes than that.' Hello Princess."

"Stark, are you corrupting my husband."

"Mine valiant efforts to bewitch him fail. He speakth an infinite deal of nothing." Stark raised the invisible skull skyward, "Thou fair-"

"Enough." She said, holding up a hand. "I studied Shakespeare in college. Don't you dare bastardize the bard." Stark shot her a winning smile and sat next to Thor.

"Whatever say you, fair maiden. The blond speaks nothing but whims and plights of fancy."

Her eyes narrowed, "One of these days, Pepper is going to take that Reactor out of your chest and I'm going to be holding her sweater while she does it." Stark paled slightly and she chuckled, "Hungry?"

* * *

Jane and Thor: Please, let us have a normal happy life.

SWL: Maybe. (Shifty eyes)

Jane: Please, what did we ever do to you.

SWL: Look at the man I let you marry.

Jane: (looks at half naked Thor.) You win, carry on.

Thor: I don't understand.

Jane: Ssh Darling, the women are speaking.

SWL: Just.. Be gorgeous and let me write!

* * *

_That_ I wrote at 4:23 am and I don't know why I'm proud of it. But there it is.

So, here's the deal people, I have two days to write 17,000 words. Otherwise you'll be waiting about a week for the next chappy. So that means Reviews, Lot's of 'em. (I should probably tell you I'm a review-whore, the more reviews I get, the quicker I write, the more interest the story has for me.)

Love you all and Thanks for your support of this once-upon-a-time One Shot.

SWL


	4. Fight or Flight

__My, you all are quite impatient. So I really wanted to get this one out now so I wasn't fretting about it on my one day off this week, and so I could spend that day off working on the (possibly) last chapter. I think their will be one more then an epilogue. So be warned, this is NOT my best work.

M Content, mild language featured in this chap and mild violence.

* * *

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

Dinner had started off as a fun evening in, since Thor had restricted Jane to near house arrest, she had decided to have a adults night in. The craziness of the Blake household was always an amusing flurry of Jane yelling down the stairs, Thor yelling from the living room, to the baby crying and Steve's chivalrous tendencies getting in the way. "Enough Captain." Tony said wryly. "Unless you can breast feed, you won't be of any use. But I wouldn't put it past those pectorals to hold some mammary glands." Pepper elbowed Stark who shot her a look and stopped talking.

Barton and Thor were watching some game on TV and shouting loudly at the screen while Natasha and Banner were sitting at the table, Natasha's glock resting on the table.

"Romanoff, get your gun off my table." Jane said as she padded down the stairs. "Boy's! Dinner! Turn it off, or don't eat." She flew through like breeze and they all parted for her. The timer beeped just as she entered the kitchen and Steve and Pepper both flittered around and set the table. "Steve did you put the-"

"Yes. SIT!"

Pepper laughed as the mother hen continued to flit around until Thor walked in, "Jane," he sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling her to his side he kissed her cheek and she blushed, "it all looks wonderful."

"Hal is sleeping," she said, "he ate, he's been changed but you know how long that will last." Conversation grew organically, the eight having endless amounts to talk about, Barton and Natasha with gossip from SHIELD headquarters, Banner and Jane teasing Tony and Pepper about details of Stark, the Captain and Thor watching the discussion around them.

"So have you started looking at preschools?" Pepper asked Jane, and Thor was utterly perplexed at the phrase.

"Yes," Jane picked up her water glass and chuckled dryly "And I'm using all the clout I have, but they just stare at me blankly. There's this headmaster down on Park that I sat with for nearly an hour and spent the entire time picturing his bloody demise as he told me my son was too smart for their AP program. He's four months old!"

Pepper laughed and Natasha rolled her eyes, "I'll go with you. You'd chicken out of shooting them." Jane giggled and smiled at the redheaded assassin.

"I'll hold you to that."

Tony, feeling left out, put in his two cents. "Which one on Park?"

"Why?"

"I own three." He said, "Duh." Jane threw a pea at the egotistical billionaire and the discussion quickly morphed to education.

"You already have his name in at Culver?" Banner snickered causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"I will support him in whatever endeavor he chooses, but if he wants Culver, he's on his own." She set her cup down, "Although he may be fine, since it's an old boys club."

"No it's not."

"You realise I didn't sleep for three years defending my dual master's thesis', finished top of my class, only to be told 'I didn't have what it takes' for their PhD program?" She said bitterly.

Banner shrugged, "Some of us aren't lazy enough to graduate Cum Lade from MIT." He winked at Pepper, "Not that that means anything."

"Hey, I have a Physics degree, and a multibillion dollar company."

Pepper cleared her throat. "And I have 12%. Your point?" He leaned over and whispered something in her ear causing her to turn redder than her root. "Not fair."

While words were flying across the table, Steve glanced at Thor who was slowly becoming increasingly agitated, "Thor?" Steve mumbled and all eyes flashed to the God of Thunder and the baby's father. He shook his head coldly and said nothing. Jane felt concern fight with her anger in a caduceus of twining irritation. He was Hal's father, he should be saying at least something. The conversation returned to that of work and gossip as dishes were cleared and words were civil as Jane kept glancing up at Thor who remained silent.

"Ok," She finally said, her hands on hips glaring at him. "What gives?"

"He will grow up on Asgard." Thor said firmly. "Haldor will be a son of Asgard. Enough of this Earth nonsense.."

"Thor-" She said, glancing around the table, "He-.. We-.. You said we would be staying here."

"He is a Prince of Asgard, he will grow as one. And be taught as one."

They were toe to toe, and everyone in the room was looking for an escape. "He should live here. Where he was born."

"Does my family not matter? Do they not get a say in how their future king should be raised?"

"Because they had such a good track record with raising Princes." She snapped, "You were sent here because it had all gone to your head and then there's Loki.."

"He may have taken leave of his mind, but he is still my Brother Jane."

"He's crazier than bat shit Thor." She said, he slammed his hands on the table causing it to splinter and crack.

"I will NOT have you speak ill of my family." She rolled her eyes, letting that one pass. Ignoring his morose animosity concerning Loki.

"And what about Erik?" she countered, "He's my family."

"He is not your flesh and blood."

"You are SUCH a hypocrite Thor," she screamed, her voice breaking through two octaves, "Loki isn't your brother. Erik is all I have. Some of us were not as fortunate enough to have a perfect childhood."

"My childhood was not perfect." He snarled, "By any means."

"Natasha, give me your gun-" she held out her hand and glared at the woman, "NOW!"

"It won't work Princess." Stark chuckled, "it'll just piss him off." She glared at Stark and growled.

"Stay out of it, you're no better." Stark opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and left behind Banner, who had decided that the room had become too tense for him. The room cleared as the married two stared down at each other till only the steadfast Captain remained.

Steve stared at his two friends. At some point, they had become his closest friends. Thor had learned about the Modern world beside him and Jane had been the comforting and warm friend he had needed to facilitate the scary journey. Jane reminded him a lot of Peggy, with her fiery spirit and drive to do what was right, not that he had told her as much.

He only wanted to see them happy, but to pick a side, at the time, would be suicide. "Guys, you're scaring the baby."

"Shut up Steve." They said in unison. He threw up his hands and retreated to the wall behind him, leaning against it. He was more durable than Jane should Thor lose his anger, and he made a far more understanding punching bag should Jane lose hers.

...

The rest of the night had been full of loudly placed pots and looks given through angrily narrowed eyes. But as they settled for the night, there was something far more dangerous than anger coursing her veins.

Lust.

With the rise of anger came the onslaught of other emotions. Desire burned her like a wild flame. She watched her husband's lean body as he moved through their room, the motions of readying for bed. They were both exhausted, but she couldn't quell the warm blood as it pounded a staccato beat in her head.

She ducked into the bathroom, trying to remember that she was angry at him. Her passion flared in her chest and the coals continued to simmer as the frigid water beat down on her. She let his words of anger wash through her mind. The flush of embarrassment, the concern for her son, the hurt that his harsh words had inflicted on her.

As she climbed out of the shower she was pleased that the ire that flooded her once again was strong as she stared at him, her eyes narrowed and her heart momentarily restrained. "Coming to bed?" he asked flatly. She heard the fatigue in his voice and she let the pity cross her face when it was turned away.

"Yes, I want to check on Hal first." She said, pulling out the first thing her hands grabbed.

"I just tucked him in." His voice was muffled as he climbed under the sheets, "He's fine."

"I want to check him myself." She wrapped the robe around her and took the clothes to the baby's room.

She walked in and peered over the edge of the crib, smiling at the perfect child. All anger and fatigue and passion washed away as her love of the small boy flooded her. She brushed his hair back, even at a few months he already had his father's unruly mop of white blond hair. He sighed and shifted in his crib, his thumb stuck in his mouth and the blanket clutched tightly in his chubby little fists. The blanket was the purest of creams with the Tree of Yggdrasil sewn into it, a find Niels had sent her from Norway as a present, and had arrived days before her dramatic labour.

It was the thick kind of blanket, the type that would surely last the ages. It was the kind of blanket a mother wraps tight around a boy who pretends to be too old to fear the shadows, the very same that she would pull out when that same boy is heartsick and needs to be reminded that there will always be one woman to love him forever, the kind she tucks into a box as she sends her son off to college, even though he's too old for such things, the idea of the safety blanket would comfort her as she watches him leave.

But her son will never know any of that. Her son is destined to be a great and golden prince, like his father. Haldor will be a son of Asgard. Enough of this Earth nonsense.. he had snapped. She had spent her life studying the stars, studying that which was beyond their sky. And in all her years of looking up she had only learned one thing that was the utter truth. She loved the ground beneath her feet.

His rebuttal was so curt and sure, that it had been heartbreaking just to hear him discard her planet so offhandedly, as if the four years they had known each other, the almost two years they had been married were just passing time. Were it anyone but Thor, she would have question in that very moment if he had even ever loved her, but it was Thor. He had such capability to love that his fondness spread across galaxies.

But she did find herself doubting his affection.

She had given him what she had sworn she wouldn't. That day staring at the large ring on her finger she had told him she wanted to wait for children. Little did she know his mother ring ; the Fertility Goddess of Asgard, would trump birth control pills hands down on the first shot.

He had a son, and heir, what more would he need? What more would he need from her other than another son, but another was unnecessary, only wanted. He could have as many bastard children to spread his genes, maybe already did...

She felt her anger swell once more and turned to change, pleased that Hal was sufficiently sleeping. It was too late when she realised she had grabbed a red lace nightie. It was something she had bought for their honeymoon and never got to wear, Thor having been called away halfway through. It was soft and had appeared quite comfortable, despite having been bought with the intention of a onetime use piece. It was short, but not indecently so, falling an inch below her bum. With the robe wrapped around her it looked like any other nightgown.

Underneath the robe the article fit her post-baby'/now-fit body better than it had her post-college one. Her breasts filled it out nicer, her flat stomach not a solid wall of muscle, but still firm after months of rigorous exercise, her arms more toned from toting around a baby that despised high chairs, play pens and anything that was plastic and not warm and loving. She smiled wickedly, it would serve him right for her to walk in wearing something intended to be ripped off. She knew he wouldn't dare touch her that night, he would fear for his limbs that night.

He would rue the day for upsetting Doctor Jane Erica Foster-Blake.

She paused before leaving the room, glancing at the mirror once more. Should she strut in like a woman who knows she's desired? Or should she slink in like a python hunting prey?

She decided neither for she was too tired for mind games, padding in softly. She sighed as she stood by her bedside table, removing the gold earrings; a gift from Pepper from Tiffany's for her birthday, her necklace; a gift from Steve when he had crossed paths with the tiny hammer amulet on the end of the long chain. The heavy brown stone of her ring glimmered in the moonlight being the only that remained as she slid into bed. She heard a huff behind her and she suppressed a giggle. Despite burying his head, and the lights being out, he would be able to sense her body, see the blood red fabric in the pale moonlight as it clung to her body, the colour the very same shade as his cape when his Asgardian armour formed around him.

He shifted and she felt a tentative hand on her back, the lack of material making him let out a nearly inaudible sigh. The fingertips traced to her shoulder and he shifted towards her, as he often did in sleep. She lay still, as if already fallen into a deep slumber.

"Jane?" he said softly, but she didn't reply. She kept her breathing deep and even, her nose buried in the silky smooth cotton of her pillow. "Jane, I'm-.. Damn you." He whispered, "Damn you."

_Damn me? Well, right back at you mister._ She thought, her toes curling despite her best efforts for remaining unaffected. "You make me the man I should be, you make me better man for merely knowing you, let alone having the privilege of being your husband." _Privilege? He thought it was a privilege?_ "But you look at me with those eyes and you don't back down, you don't give up, and it makes me want to fight more, fight harder."

She heard him chuckle as he gave in and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I have seen so much with these old eyes." His voice was weary. She hadn't forgotten that they hadn't slept a full night in weeks and here she was forcing herself awake to listen to his innermost private thoughts.

"I think it's because I love you far more than I should. I love you far more than humanly possibly, far more than an Asgardian can. We thirst for war, we fight battles and wear off the excess in darkened rooms and with faceless woman. But you make me want to abandon that." He sighed and she could imagine him scrubbing his face with his large hand, "you make me want to give up, give in. We could live out our days in happiness, in peace. Hal would go to school like any other child, he would grow up to be as bright as you, he would make us so proud, becoming a scientist like you, or a doctor like Banner, or taking up with – Odin help us- with Stark." He sighed and she heard the clunk as his head hit the wall. "You would never ask for that. You yelled at me for taking the choice away from him, but you never once _asked_ me to stay."

He was silent and she had grown concerned that his thoughts had taken refuge in his head. "You give me so much." He said, her eyes once more flying open. "You have given me more than I ever dreamed of wanting. You gave me Hal, even though it nearly killed you, you have given me friends, for it would be certain they do not stay around for me." He chuckled, "you have built a life for us here, and most of all, you gave me your heart, though I have done nothing but break it for as long as I have known you." She felt his heavy hand on her head, her hair loose on the pillow behind her. "I don't deserve any of it, and yet you give it freely."

She heard him shudder and she nearly broke restraining to not comfort him, "So many times you should have just left. So many times I have expected you to tell me 'No More' with that haughty expression and take Hal out of my reach. To Virgina, to New Mexico, to Norway. Somewhere where he'd live a happy life and I'd return to Asgard a wretch, knowing I deserved nothing less. The mere thought of being without you makes me ill just saying it."

She wanted to reach out, to hold him, to swear she would never do that, "But you never do." He said, "you never leave. You are by far the strongest being I know. Your love makes me strong, I would battle any foe for you, I would kill anyone who threatened you or Hal. But your heart knows such love, that you would never ask that of me." She bit her lip, her restraint barely held in.

"I want to give you so much. I want to give you the universe. I want to show you every star to see that glee in your face." She could hear the grin in his voice, "I want to give you all the jewels in Asgard that would be rightfully yours, and laugh as you try to be courteous, secretly hating all the attention, I want to teach you our ancient language. And I want to do all these thing because I love you far too much." She shifted, finally giving in and looking at him.

His knees were drawn up and his head was resting on his arms, "Damn you for wearing that scrap of lace." He grumbled and she smiled.

She sat up and was in his lap before he even realised, "Wha-?"

"Sssh." She said, her finger on his lips, which she replaced with her own lips on his hot mouth. "You've done enough talking." Her mouth moved from his lips, up his cheek and down his strong jaw. Her hands made themselves busy as they ran down his chest, the muscles beneath her fingers quivering.

"I don't understand."

She paused and smiled, "I may be mad. I may not agree. But when I said those vows, I meant it." Her eyes met his and his confused face grew slack in understanding, "I swore to love you for the rest of my life. And while you make it mighty difficult, there is nothing you could that would stop me from loving you." His fingers dug into her hips through the fabric as she gyrated on him and he gave a guttural groan.

"Minx." His hands pulled at the fabric and pulled it over her head purposefully. He tugged her flush against him and pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone, and another to her sternum.

Her hands buried in his hair and pulled his head to the places she needed, his beard chafing her tender skin and he growled with satisfaction as she moaned, rolling her hips against the hardness beneath her.

He attempted to calm his breathing, but she was a fire in his veins that wouldn't abate, a thirst that could never be truly quenched. She angled her lower half and he slid into the warm welcoming heat with a deep rumble that vibrated against her.

They didn't move for a brief moment after joining, taking the time to stare at one another. He infuriated her with his archaic ideals and arrogant authority, but in the dead of night, all she would ever want was his arms wrapped around her.

She frustrated him to the ends of the Earth and beyond with her expectations, and her stubbornness but without a doubt, his favourite place to be in all the cosmos was in their marriage bed, buried deep inside her.

She shifted minutely and his previous notions rattled against the chains of his control, "Let go." She whispered in his ear, nipping the soft lobe gently, "just let go Thor." Her heels dug into the small of his back as they fell back to the bed, him rolling over top of her.

In recent months, making love had become a spontaneous and rare occurrence in the shower, or on the wide chair in their room while Hal napped in the nursery. Too often it became a chore with a newborn in the house. But the beast inside him hadn't abandoned hope, it had only settled to lay in wait. The knowledge that there was bigger prey out there was enough to soothe its appetite.

Her back arched as her nails dragged down his back, surely drawing blood, his own hand holding her leg to her chest, kissing the soft skin at her knee. "I love you." He groaned as she drew her other leg out, causing him to sink further into her all encompassing heat.

"Love you too." He restrained her hands at the wrists above their heads, burying her head in his neck, the stench of sweat and the sounds of slapping flesh egging him on. He drove into her at a furious pace, the civilized part of his mind concerned for her, for harming her, where the animalistic part didn't care, and then there was the something in between that could hear her moans and whimpers of pleasure that did nothing but fuel the ego.

He released her wrists in time for her to bury her hands in his hair, tugging it down to her roughly to mash her lips against her, letting him swallow her keening cry as she exploded around him. He felt her release clench around him, the tightness of the sporadic squeezing and surrounding her so complete undid him. He felt it start in his arms, his back, his lips that still moved with hers, and shoot down like the very lightening he wields so effortlessly. He grunted as his lips broke away from hers and he groaned audibly as he felt the hot rush leave him, the release causing him to collapse into her in a flurry of arms and legs and still connected bodies.

"Husband." She panted, her hand stroking his back while the other held his head to her shoulder.

"Wife." He murmured. They laid like that for a few moments, catching their breath. When he shifted and she moaned. "Again?" Her legs twisted around him and he nuzzled the supple skin at her neck, her hands moving from his back to his chest and up to cup his face.

"I love you." She whispered, his head popping up to smile at her, "No fight, no amount of anger could ever stop that. I will always be here," she tightened the grip of her legs around him, "Nothing could make me leave you. Nothing but death." He pressed his lips against hers to stop the words that would drive him further into the abyss.

...

She woke the next morning to the patter of the rain overhead. Glancing at her clock, she realised her alarm wouldn't go off for another ten minutes.

Stretching out like a cat she rested her chin on her hands and studied his face as he slept. His hair was shorter, shaggy, but still rakishly handsome, his long blond lashes rested against his cheeks and his full lips were parted waiting to be devoured.

He had made a valid point, that being a Prince of Asgard, Hal should know the people he ruled, but she didn't want her son to be that brash, hot headed, egotistical Prince she had first met. That man had made her want to back her car up and run him over again. There were parts of the personality that remained, she admitted to herself, his confident smile when he kissed her so ardently it made her toes tingle, the glimmering in his eye when he knew he was right, and the raw power that came within those very same eyes.

His power was a major turn on, not that she would ever admit to anyone. In a world where she had to work twice as hard as the men to be valued at all, at a position that she had fought for every step of the way and colleagues who thought she only got to where she was by who she was married to, her own power was limited to that in her head. Her mind was her greatest asset, her mind and her bravery.

He was intelligent, but he had always told her that her mind was a blessing. Comparable to the teachers he had growing up on Asgard, comparable to his own father who saw the far reaches of time and beyond. She had always been embarrassed by his awe of her mind.

She was reminiscing when she shifted and spied the picture of them from her birthday. Someone had told him that it was traditional to celebrate the anniversary of one's birth and the anniversary of the day you were wed. She blamed Steve since it was a fact that he felt very important. He had later told her that his brother in arms and him had never had a true birthday, both their parent's dying young and money had been tight during the depression.

At the time it had flabbergasted her, often trying not to remember that her wise old friend was indeed as old as he said he was. Though appearances had been deceiving.

_The morning of her birthday had started with a call from Darcy who was driving into the city to celebrate with a spa day and a lunch on her weekend off. The girl had changed majors yet again and had announced she had picked up a few astrology courses, giving Jane a pointed look when she had mumbled that she'd be expecting help with her homework. They had parted, Darcy being unable to stay for the party that evening. She missed her friend and had hugged the younger girl, pestering her in an sisterly manner to call more often._

_Coincidentally, her birthday had been shortly after her six month pregnancy mark, and she had been firm about a quiet night in with friends. But in a weak moment she let the ever persistent Pepper talk her allowing them to throw her a lavish affair at a swanky New York hot spot, courtesy of Stark Enterprises. She had fretted and worried that she would have nothing to wear, at six months pregnant, not even her reliable plaid shirts fit._

_It had been another weak moment while Thor had been away that she had gone shopping for things for the baby's room and fate threw the stunning white strapless dress in her path. A dress that was as gorgeous as her wedding dress, and much more expensive. "You can afford it." Pepper had said, "Spend it."_

_SHIELD rewarded its staff heavily, and the hefty pay she received from them and Stark for her contracting work alone had been enough to support the both of them even after SHIELD covered all their expense and as well not considering the compensation Thor got, something SHEILD liked to call Hazard pay. The very robust cheques meant little to him, but the nest egg she had built for her son had become bulbous in its entirety. _

_The guilt over buying the dress had vanished the second Thor had seen her in it. He had arrived at the last minute with the Captain in tow. Both looking dapper yet tired. She had spared a glance at him, slightly confused by the blank stare. The Captain had come to her immediately and kissed her cheek chastely, "Isn't this better than a barbeque?" He had rumbled good naturedly._

"_Only because I'd worry for my house being blown to bits." They had chuckled and glanced at Stark who was getting an earful from a posh black clad Pepper, her elegant dress made her look like a star while Tony looked like he had been in his Iron Man suit immediate prior to dinner. _

_She took another glance at her husband, who was still staring at her, "He ok?" _

_Steve chuckled, "Sweetheart, you forget your affect on him." He patted her shoulder and wandered off. _

_She stepped across the room and made her way to him. It had been nearly two weeks since she had see him, and more than three days since she had talked to him. "Husband." She said softly._

_He took her hand in his own and kissed her knuckles. "Wife." He smiled and let their hands drop, but didn't let go. "Happy birthday Jane." She smiled up at him and rested her free hand on the black satiny smooth cotton. He looked as devilishly handsome as the day she married him._

"_Glad you could make it." She said coolly, but the smile that tugged at her cheek betrayed the joy that was barely suppressed within. _

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world. Honest." He reached out a tentative hand and rested it on her swollen stomach, flinching as the babe beneath her skin moved. "He alright?" he said quietly._

"She's_ fine." She laughed. He had been positive that their child would be a boy, right from the start. She didn't know if it was some Asgardian blessing or curse, if they would be doomed to forever have boys."Are you alright?" _

_He nodded but didn't take his eyes off her stomach, proudly displayed before her."No, you're not." He bent low and kissed her cheek. His mouth seemed to linger against her as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He shifted and pulled away quickly and glanced down to see the hurt in her eyes, "What is it?"_

"_You are a vision tonight, my love." He said, "A true Queen." He prevented her from replying when pulled her into the thick of their friends, a tense smile on his face._

_It had only been later that night that she had found he had been repressing his desire to throw her on the table like a regular caveman and take her with all the desire a man could have for the love of his life. She remembered the crimson stain as it burned her cheeks when she sat on his lap to open presents and she felt his rock-hard length beneath her. She had bowed her head for a moment as his hands had clenched her hips, his lips pressing firmly against her neck in effort to calm the beast._

She felt the burn once again, and she sighed contentedly, glancing back at the picture on the wall.

The picture was a good one. Thor was pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, a smile on his face, she was looking down, her one hand disappearing behind his back, the other resting on top of his hand that were both cupping her belly.

She glanced back at her clock and realised that she had three minutes till it went off. Smiling wickedly, she crawled up his chest and pressed her lips against his. It only took a few moments for his lips to sluggishly respond and he groaned as his hands wrapped around her slender waist. She used the three spare minutes to kiss him thoroughly until the alarm screamed its demand for her to face the day. "Husband." She said softly, nuzzling his cheek.

"Wife." She shifted to move and he held her close. "Wait. Don't go."

"You know Hal's going to start crying any minute."

"That gives me two more minutes" he said, his lips trailing a path down her collar bone. But he was overly presumptuous and they heard the whimper from the monitor seconds later. "Damn,"

"Your son has impeccable timing." She snickered as she pulled the red nightgown back on. Wrapping the thick cream fleece robe back around she slipped off into the nursery.

He had kicked the blanket away and his vibrant blue eyes were stormy as he furiously looked around for the one who was ignoring him. "Hal." She sang, "Baby boy, why are you crying? Your safe and sound." She cooed picking him up and cuddling him to her breast. She rocked him back and forth, swaying on the spot while his whimpering calmed. Darting around the room she gathered all the necessary pieces of clothes and started to change him, singing the only lullaby she knew. "Mamma tar meg henne fang, danser med meg att og fram. Danse så, med de små, danse så, så skal barnet sove." Hal gurgled as his mother sang, the haunting song was soothing as she dressed him.

It had been the song Erik had sung while she had cried in his arms throughout her childhood. She remembered being five years old and hearing her father and Erik yell at each other, she hadn't known what they were yelling about, just that they were. She remembered holding her teddy bear close and creeping out the door. She remembered her father, his dark hair and dark eyes scowling at Erik. They had yelled until they realised Jane was standing there. Her father had opened his arms to her, but instead she had run to Erik. The older man had scooped her up and carried her off to bed, tucked her back in and sang to her. "All better Hal?" she whispered, kissing his cheeks. She cuddled with him in the big chair smiling at her son, "No matter what you become, I will always love you." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

After she finished feeding him and another change, she carried him down to the kitchen where she was surprised to see Thor already sitting at the counter with a steaming mug of coffee and the paper in front of him. He looked up and reached out as she passed Hal off to his father. "I need to go change, Pepper will be here soon." She kissed his cheek and slid back up the stairs, leaving father and son at the breakfast table.

She returned minutes later, her hair tied back and her shirt in her hand, "Thor, have you seen my shoes?" she asked as she walked in and stopped in her tracks. He was leaning against the back of the chair, Hal was cuddled up into his father's shoulder, the picture of ease. "And you want to go back to Asgard." She mumbled softly, beaming.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, looking at her, his face belaying that he had been deep in thought.

"My shoes?"

"Behind the door." He said, and she paused, and walked to them. She wrapped her arms around Thor's shoulders and kissed them both. "What was that for?" Thor asked, confused.

"For being wonderful." She said, and skipped out. He watched her leave, admiring her body as she left. Concerned for her ire once more. She didn't know that he had done everything in his power to ensure no one would touch her, calling in every favour that was owed to him on earth. Including that which the Black Widow owed him.

He had saved one of Earth's greatest assassins from The Hulk while the team had been at odds, and in turn he had requested she accompany Pepper and Jane on their morning runs. He had been prepared to beg when she shrugged and agreed. The bell rang and he stumbled to the door, little Hal still clinging to him. "Ladies." He nodded his head in a chivalrous bow and opened the door wide for the two to enter. "She just went upstairs to find her shoes." Pepper nodded and darted up to help, leaving the assassin and the Hero alone in the empty entryway.

"It's been quiet." He said, shifting Hal slightly as the boy took stock of the new person, grateful to still be in the arms of his father.

"Didn't see anything my way, but they've proven themselves smart." He nodded, not completely understanding. "Don't worry about her. I got agents swarming the park. We will never be out of eyesight."

"Clint?"

"He's on the ground, we'll be taking a course that's a minute from everywhere." She scowled, "Relax champ, trust me to do my job."

"You kill people." He frowned, "You are not in the business of protecting them."

"If she finds out..."

"I am a dead man. Keep your mouth shut." He grumbled as he heard the two woman clomping down the stairs.

"Nat? I didn't know you were coming."

She gave them a winning smile and shrugged. "Haven't been out in awhile. Thought I'd tag along. That ok?"

"Sure." Jane looked at Pepper. "Ready?" the three left and Thor had half a mind to follow, but he knew that the agent's she would forgive, they would give her a wide innocent look and say that the orders came from above, and she would sigh and roll her eyes. If she caught him impeding on her moment of freedom, it would be cataclysmic.

He sighed and looked down at his son who was looking back at him, "Sometimes I only pretend to understand her." He grumbled, the baby looked at him with the blank expression and smiled. He lumbered back to their room and sat back on the bed. It still held linger warmth from the hour prior when they had been sleeping peacefully. His mind flashed over the night prior. She had been furious that he had laid down the law that they would return to Asgard.

And yet he did not want her to become Asgardian.

His heart was so divided that it did not know what it wanted. He wanted a lifetime of mornings with her and an eternity of nights. He wanted her to live to see their son become King, to be the benevolent ruler she would teach him to be. He wanted to live in the peace of the city, helping the humans with their problems and returning to her warm bed. He wanted it all, and none of it.

He felt like he was playing a game with a fixed deck, his hand was being forced. Too soon he would have to give up his fight and take her to Asgard, the transformation from mortal to immortal eminent. And the terror was ripping him apart.

His father was a tired old man, and he was an Heir grown and ready for the Throne. He would need to return soon to take what was rightfully his, and his family with him. The little voice in his head told him he could leave Hal and Jane on Earth, but he threw the idea out quicker than it had came. Wherever he was, he would need her calming presence with him, and his son to set an example for, and he was sure she wouldn't let him leave again, nor would he want to.

But what else could he do. Could he go to Indun himself and beg for her immortality? The old witch would laugh and spit in his face, no, he would have to guarantee she was proven worthy before partaking. He felt she already was, her valiant attempts to save Midgard over and over, as well as her self-sacrificing was beyond even that which he was capable of.

She had readily given up her life, her work, to wed him, to bed him and to make him a family. Although she hadn't wanted to, she had taken to motherhood like ducks and water. It had seemed she was made to be Hal's mother just as much as she had been made to be his wife.

Thor looked down at the boy dozing on his chest, he was laying against the headboard and Hal had laid his own sweet head down on his Father's chest and decided to have a nap of his own.

Had someone told him, three years prior, that he would be happy as a Father, as a Husband. Not fighting in battles daily, not cavorting in the darken corners of taverns with his friends and warm desirable bodies, that he would be utterly content to lay in almost discomfort because his son was happy, he would have feared for that person's sanity. And yet here he was.

The phone rang as his eyes were closing and he heard the answering machine click on, "_You've reached the Blake's, we're currently out, leave your number and a message and we'll get back to you shortly._" He smiled at the sound of her melodic voice and squinted when he heard the voice on the other end.

"_Thor, get down here."_ The voice was feminine and terrified. "_Now."_

_..._

The black car that had appeared at the door had barely paused when he was jumping in, "Tell me!" He barked at the young man driving. Mjölnir humming at his feet.

"I don't know sir. Agent Barton just told me to come get you and the baby." The man said no more as he flipped on the siren's and they raced through the city. Thor felt his heart hammer as he looked down at his son, swaddled against him. _She has to be ok._

They arrived minutes later, his blood hot and pounding in his hear, the terror rampant in him. He was out of the vehicle and his eyes searching for her. He heard the gun fight and the sight of Iron Man and the Captain already in the thick of battle. Pepper Potts appeared and scooped Hal from his hands, "She went that way. They chased her, but she's a runner now. And smart. You'll have to be fast to catch her."

Thor's face grew into a snarl "I fly. I don't need to be fast." And with that he took off to the high observatory where he landed and looked for her. "Jane." He whispered, "where are you..?"

Her heart was racing and she felt lightheaded, hiding behind a tree smiling. She had grown up alone, and pouted a lot when the adults had ignored her, and so she had hid. Often for hours and often they had cried and screamed for her, terrified.

She was glad they were men and not some other creatures, men were weak, especially with almost all of SHIELD in the park. She had spied ten agents seconds into her run and had scowled, "Overprotective fool.." She still thought him overprotective, but she no longer thought him unreasonable. She jumped and looked overhead to see a crack of lightening and a rumble of Thunder.

The men with guns didn't know what that meant, they didn't know to be terrified, to beg for forgiveness. He was here, he just needed to know where she was. Her eyes tracked their movements for a few seconds and she saw a path through. With a deep breath she darted stealthily out and was feet away when she yelled, "THOR!"

His ears picked up the sound and he caught a flash of pink and black and narrowed his gaze, smiling at the sight of her ducking and diving through the brush, several men close on her tail. He was at her side in an instant, Mjölnir humming its satisfaction for once again wielding death and destruction.

When only one man remained, Thor stood over him, a snarl on his face, and blood once more on his hands. "That's my wife."

"She's the Mother." The man held up his hands, Jane peered around and saw the man dig out his tooth. She reached out for him, but was too late when she saw the man begin to seize and foam at the mouth. He fell back, dead, moments later.

"Jane." Fear and pain were flush on his face as he pulled her tight. His hands running over her, looking for wounds or injuries. He saw the few cuts on her face, most likely caused by the branches as she took to the wilderness, but she didn't flinch or wince in pain.

"I'm fine, they didn't shoot at me. Not once." She said. "I'm fine."

She buried her hands in his hair and held him close. "I was-" he started, and his body shook with terror.

"They were looking for me, chasing me, but never shooting." She looked at him, "They called me the Mother. That means they know about-"

"Hal!" they both said in unison. Thor growled and pulled her close just before taking off. He went back to where he had given Hal to Pepper. He trusted the woman as much as he trusted the Captain, but it seemed that neither were to be found.

"Tony!" She screamed, running to the still form of Iron Man. Kneeling next to him, she ripped off the face plate and the rest of the helmet lifted, "TONY!" she yelled and his eyes opened, dazed.

"They took her, Princess." He said morosely.

"Where did they take Pepper?"

He shook his head and a single tear fell on his cheek, "I tried to help her get away, I followed the car, but they were already inside."

"Where." She said, "Focus. Where were they heading."

"7th." He said, "They were heading down 7th." She glanced at Thor who was already taking off. Sitting with Tony, she cradled his head in her lap as she wept for her son. It had all be a diversion, a means of stealing her baby. She didn't know why, but if Thor found them, 'Why' wouldn't be an issue.

"Why are you smiling Princess."

"I was imagining Thor finding them." Tony grew frightened of the malicious look on her face, "I was imaging what he'll _do _to them." He shivered in his suit, despite the fact that it was pressure controlled and climate controlled, he felt cold.

Nope, not cold, scared.

He had seen Thor in action, had fought him. His suit had bore the punishment of Thor's irritation. That's all Tony had been at the time. Standing in between Thor and Loki, Tony had only been a fly on the wall.

These bastards had the Norse God of Thunder's son. There was nowhere on Earth they could hide. "May they rot in hell." Tony said softly.

It took all her strength to stay and let Thor do his caveman thing, her trust in him absolute to protect his family. She glanced down across the knoll at Stark Tower gleaming in the sun and smiled serenely, it had been the very place where her wedding had been, where it had all gone so incredibly wrong. She visited Erik often, taking Hal with her. It had caused a fight between her and Thor, but in the end he had relented. She had addressed the man as their son's earthly Grandfather, he had every right to meet the boy.

A rumble came from overhead and she watched as a chopper flew over, Fury hanging out with a canon on his shoulder and the Captain in his blue spangled attire. "Hal couldn't have asked for a better family." She said and glanced down at Tony and smiled.

...

He had always told her their son was special. She had smiled and kissed his cheek and said he was a good father. But there son _was_ special. Despite having never set foot there, he was a son of Asgard, he was a future King. He was different in every way. Sight, sound, taste, touch, _smell._

Thor tracked his son like hunter would a valuable stag, and finally stopped at the open plaza where the men looked like they were trapped, waiting for someone else and yet the face of the Father of the child they kidnapped was terrifying.

This wasn't any old Earth Father. This was Thor. "Hand. Over. My. Son." He said through gritted teeth. They held up their guns, but were struck by lightning. Falling to their knees, it took them several moments to get back up, and in that time he looked at the woman hold his son protectively.

Hal was sitting on Pepper's lap, staring at his father from behind the beast's who stole him. "The great All father stole a baby once, it only serves you right for us to steal the celebrated Son of Thor." Thor's eyes met hers and she saw the desolation in his eyes. Pepper held onto his son tightly, the baby quite content in the arms of his adoptive aunt.

"If you hand him over now, I will show mercy. If you fight me, you will know nothing but pain." They laughed until the chopper flew overhead and Captain America in all his glory jumped down.

"Guys, you really don't want to mess with this one." Rogers smirked, "He's not the type to joke around." Their arrogant faces turned angry when they realised that, while still out numbing the Heroes, they didn't stand a chance.

Neither of the two men glanced at Pepper, who jumped when a hand covered her mouth, "Don't scream Pep," Natasha whispered, "Just hold on to the baby," Pepper was assisted to her feet quietly while the men distracted the kidnappers. The chopper hovered overhead and the two women scattered, causing Thor to breathe a sigh of relief when he watched his son disappear behind the One-Eyed assassin, who was holding a canon aimed and ready.

"And you just let your quarry walk away," Rogers chuckled darkly, "What kind of half witted, incompetent kidnappers are you?" Thor reached for the sky and called the lightening to him. The men quivered and fell to their knees as the two Hero's saw the real enemy approach.

"Odinson.." a voice whispered, "You have wronged us for the last time."

"Lafn." Thor spat, "I had expected a foe far... More intelligent."

"Your father stole our Prince. Exiled him to Eternity of Hell."

"You want Loki?" Thor sneered.

They shook their heads, "We want what is owed to us. Eye for an Eye. Child for a Child." Thor felt a quiver of fear circle his bloodstream as he glanced to the helicopter hovering overhead. He saw Pepper behind Fury, the canon at the ready. No one would get passed the man who held the wisdom of Odin, and the same field of vision.

"My Father could not see." Thor said, "He still does not understand the role in which he was placed, and Loki has suffered for it, but I will not stand for you to continue the vicious circle."

"You speak like one of them. Has your time in exile make you grown soft." The tall creature cackled, "You've become fat and complacent, Odinson."

"My hammer hasn't." Thor said, and swung. He and the Captain had nodded in agreement as they flew into action, decimating both man and creature. The great leader of the kidnappers quickly found himself pinned under a heavy boot.

"You will never threaten my son again." He said, and the Jotun rolled away, disappearing into the shadows.

The Captain was winded from his flight over, his own fear had been heady as blood pounded in his head. "Come on Thor," He nodded to the chopper overhead, "They'll be back at the ship by now." Thor glanced to the helicopter where Pepper was cradling his weepy son. He nodded and stumbled to the craft.

He sat across from Pepper who handed him Hal as soon as he sat down. He looked down at his son and sighed. The quiet of the rotors allowing him far more room to think that he'd prefer. His mind was buzzing with worry and anxiety. If they had found him, if the stars knew of his family, there was only one place they would be safe. There was only one place in the cosmos that his enemies dared not enter.

Asgard.

...

"My baby!" she hollered as she saw them entering the bridge. If it were any other time, any other scenario she would have giggled at the sight of almighty Thor in all his glory and regalia, the sparkling gleam of the armour, the cape flapping behind him, with a crying baby in his arms. She raced over and scooped the child up. As soon as Hal saw his Mother he quieted his crying, and buried his head in her shoulder.

"We must go to Asgard." He said dejectedly. "I will not have my family live like ants because of me." Jane was pacing, holding the baby close her heart wrenching. She was getting what she wanted, so why did it hurt so much.

"Thor-" she whispered, but voices louder than her rose above the melee.

"How will you commute?" Barton said, "or will you not return."

Thor glanced at Jane who was paying the barest attention, "I have a return spring on my machine. It can call anyone back it has sent onwards. But the remote must be taken with them for it to find the position."

"Will you build another once you're-.. There?" Steve said softly, upset that he was losing his two best friends.

Jane looked to Thor and shrugged, "If they want one." She said plainly, "it would seem that without their Bifrost they're pretty lost."

"We once ruled the Nine Realms," Thor said, "We were charged with protecting those who could not protect themselves, and soon we became Gods, worshiped by your people."

"You mean Asgard isn't all high and mighty?" Tony said, rubbing his open palm against Pepper's hip, his other arm holding her close to his chest.

"Aye. We were never charged with ruling, but we assumed the role humans placed in our hands." Thor said, looking at his Son. "From Father to Son since the beginning of time."

"So losing Hal would have been a big deal." Natasha said.

"He's my Son, Nat." Jane snapped, "I don't care if he's going to be the next president of Glee club. Losing him would be a VERY big deal to me." The assassin held up her hands in defeat and Jane turned her back on the group of tired hero's.

"Jane." Thor stood to comfort her, but she ducked away, fleeing once again to the observation deck.

He glanced back to Banner who shook his head, "Let her be. It's been a big day." Thor felt his soul divided, the separation more painful than ever before. She had left. She hadn't allowed him to comfort her. She hadn't looked at him when she fled. She hadn't walked into his arms and let him hold her and Hal in his muscled embrace, she hadn't whispered '_husband_' in his ear.

She had just left.

He let his feet guide him out of the room and found himself in the large containment room, the room where the end had started. The great capsule had been rebuilt and was once again suspended above the hole. Loki had made more than enough attempts on his life that week, and yet Thor couldn't deny that he still loved his brother. He was insane, like Erik, not dangerous. Or so he had thought, until the brutal battle for earth.

There had been so many things wrong with those days, but showing up on Jane's doorstep hadn't been one of them. She had admitted her love for him, she had been angry, been hurt, and yet, she had surpassed his ever dream when she had nearly forced him into her room and had her way with him. And then he had been forced to leave. And he had thought it the hardest thing in all of existence. He had been forced to leave their honeymoon because the men Barton had recruited while bewitched had risen up and rallied against SHIELD, and Thor had been called up to stop them from murdering hundreds. He had been forced to stand idle while she fought for her life after given birth to their son. It had taken everything she had and then some.

He spun around, racing up the stairs, his anger reaching a pinnacle point. He reached the observation deck once more and saw her bouncing their son on her hip, staring out at the fading light of the city. "I wondered how long it would take you."

"I do not deserve this punishment." He growled, "You never leave and yet you are always leaving. You force my hand as if it had been your grand scheme all along." He was a caged animal, and his sense of injustice roared at the bars that held him in. "You deem yourself fit of mind to make decisions about matters you DO NOT understand."

"How can I understand if I'm never allowed to understand" she whispered, her back still turned.

"LOOK AT ME." He thundered and yet she stayed still. Hal whimpered on her hip as a storm brewed overhead. The clap of thunder amused the boy and the lightening were lips of the heavens tracing across the child's mind, igniting memories and ideas that kept him distracted.

Jane did not turn.

He pounded his fists against the steel of the wall causing Hal to cry in fear. "Your Son is scared," her voice was monotone, "happy."

"You think I'm HAPPY?" he snarled.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She finally turned and he felt the blood drain from his face when he saw the tear stained cheeks, "I don't know anything. I'm not allowed to. I'm only his mother, your wife." She kissed the boy's head, "I mean nothing."

"Jane, I didn't mean-"

"You have become a mortal man in almost every way but one." She rested her chin on Hal's head and rocked him back and forth. "You watch baseball and hockey with Steve, go out drinking with Tony. Play poker with all the boys. You tuck your son in every night and you make love to me with a passion that I never knew possible. And yet you are still Asgardian and I am still of Earth." She sighed, "this is all I'll ever be, all I can be."

"Jane, I wasn't-"

"You don't want to risk my life again, you fear that which you don't know. Which makes you _so_ human. Like telling Erik that you have no idea what you're supposed to do. But you are Asgardian, you're proud and wise and you flee to your city of gold if the going gets too rough." She wiped a tear away and sighed, "Deny it, I dare you."

"Jane." He said softly, reaching for her, "What are you saying."

"You claim we have to go to Asgard, you say that _you _will not have _your_ family living like ants." He stared at her blankly and she hitched Hal up on her hip, "But it's not _your_ family, it's _our _family. When we married, we swore that we were in this together, yet you seem to be the decider for every decision."

"So it is not my decision that angers you, but my making the decision."

She sighed and hung her head, "You recall how angry you were when your father banished you? I feel I've been banished from this family, the only thing important is your son."

"Never." He said vehemently, "Jane, you are my world." He braved stepping towards her and reached out a tentative hand, cupping her cheek, "You are the mother to my child, you are wise and far more keen than I." He kissed the top of Hal's head and stared at her, "and one thing you are not is irrational."

Tears fell down her face and she leaned against him, "it's been an emotional day." She said, the armour cooling her fevered skin, "I'm sorry for being a brat." She said.

Hal was smiling once again, happy to have both his parent's so close. "If anyone is entitled to an emotional outburst it would be you." She chuckled at the quip. He'd had many since returning, mostly in frustration about the various 'unspoken rules' of earth.

"I wouldn't want to take your title of drama queen." She giggled and looked up. "I guess all I heard was you laying out my life for me.. I had the same feeling that I did when my dad told me I had to be a physicist."

"He informed you of your career?" He gave her a curiously look, "I did not know-"

She nodded and sighed, "He wasn't impressed that I took up Astrophysics. He felt it too fanciful, it wasn't hard truths. Erik really fought for me, but my Father swore he wouldn't help me unless I 'grew a mind' and 'became reasonable'" She smiled rebelliously, "I have issues with direct orders."

"I see why you and Tony Stark are so agreeable." He grumbled and she couldn't help but laugh at the envious note in his voice.

"Tony's an ass, but a good hearted one." She gave him a sly look, "But it's your ass that I love." He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "So who was it? Trying to steal Hal?" she said quietly.

"It would seem everyone." He sighed, "But it was the Jotun's who were behind the attempt." He scowled, "The shame of my Father's dark deeds have been passed on without the crown."

She looked up at his dark fury and cupped his cheek, "it's over, Thor. We're safe. You protected your family," he grumbled but she pulled his cheek to her, "No, listen to me mister." Her voice held an air of determination that had always got his attention, "We. Are. Safe. He's going to be grumpy for a few days and I desperately need a shower, but no permanent damage was done. So stop your bellyaching and smarten up."

"I was supposed to be comforting you." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"We're partners, and for the rest of our lives we'll be comforting each other." He nodded and she laced a hand in his. "Let's go home."

"I don't think that's wise."

She raised a brow, "The Avengers just kick ass in central park. You are going to be all over the news for days. I'm no agent or security specialist, but it may bode best if you lay low for a few days." She tugged his arm and they walked to the stairs, "Maybe if we're lucky, Steve will give us a ride home." He nodded, but the fear inside didn't abate, instead, it grew and growled. A beast angry at the world and tired. The adrenaline had begun to wear off and all he could think of was crawling into bed with Jane and sleeping.

In fact, at that moment, a few hours spent sleeping with Jane in his arms didn't sound so bad.

* * *

Ok. I am going to apologize for that right now. I wasn't happy with it, but like the great Tina Fey said, "sometimes you write goldmines, and sometimes you write shit nuggets, and sometimes the shit nuggets make it out there.." So I added extra fluff to appease the FF gods for the small amount of crap.

As always more Reviews means quicker updates. And as a bribe, if you scroll down...

...

...

..

.

oOo

Since you've all been demanding the return to Asgard since chapter 2, I will PROVE to you that it **_IS_ **coming.. Patience!

_Sneak preview for the next Ch- _Asgard

...

Asgard was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. Despite the nearly two years it had been since he had seen it. "Heimdall." He said to the great Gatekeeper.

"My Prince," He bowed, "Your Father awaits you in the Throne Room." Thor turned to help her into the litter that was waiting to take them into the city when he spied her smiling at the large golden man.

"Thank you." She said to Heimdall. "For watching over us. I always said I would if I ever met you... I would thank you that is.." She giggled and to his surprise, Heimdall smiled. "Since you probably heard me, I figured I should keep my word."

"A woman of honor." Heimdall bowed. "Welcome to Asgard, My Princess." The name had been a pet name given to her by Stark, but here, married to their Prince, that was exactly what he was. She glanced down and smiled at her son squirming in her arms. Looking down at the crystal beneath her feet his words from long ago spun in her mind _'More like a rainbow bridge'_..


	5. Hardest Goodbyes

Ok demandy pants. Chapter five. I know there are parts you think are anti climatic, but they are of inconsequential to the plot. (I gave myself a new couple problems so you'll probably have two or three more chapters.

AN: VERY MUCH Unbeta'd, M content, and get your tissues ready cause this is a SADDD one..

Read On!

* * *

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
__only this sense of completion  
__and in your eyes  
__I see the missing pieces  
__I'm searching for  
__I think I found my way home  
__I know that it might sound more than  
__a little crazy but I believe_

The next few days passed much as she had suspected they would. SHIELD agents were no longer sneaky but blatantly outside her house. She had been banned from her morning runs, causing her to be extraordinarily irritable and Hal woke regularly through the night wailing.

Not that any of it bothered Thor.

As days grew into weeks and Hal passed his five month birthday she stalked around the house like a caged animal. Briefly debating taking up knitting. Three weeks after 'The Event' as she called it and two thumps precluded a knock at the door. She dashed into the nursery and held her breath, fearing more attackers, only to smile when she heard the egotistical and arrogant voice of a friend. "Jane?" Tony said. She gathered Hal up who began crying, irritated that he had been bothered. She slid down the stairs and smiled as she saw Banner and Stark in the hall.

"What brings you two to my home, and knocking out my protectors?"

"Jailbreak Princess. Ready?" She nodded, grabbing the baby bag and scribbling a brief note before ducking out. Her heart reached out for her as they passed the unconscious guards, a dart in each of their necks. "They're going to be sore when they wake up." Tony smirked, and climbed into the limo at the curb.

"After you." Banner said and she slid in, smiling at Pepper sitting in the seat across from her.

"Hello." Her friend beamed, "Did my plan work?"

Jane smirked and nodded, "All the better that he was out. Was that part of your plan as well?"

Pepper nodded, "Steve didn't have other plans, so he decided to help us. He wanted to come but he said he might be over later."

"Thunders going to cause black outs when he finds out." Banner mitred. "Might want to be careful."

Jane passed Hal to Pepper after the woman reached out her arms, "He'll get over it." She said. "Where are we going?"

"I wanted to go to Vegas." Stark said, and was immediately shot a cold look, "but how would you like to visit your other child?"

Her face glimmered and shone. "Onwards!" They laughed and she smirked, Hal being passed back to her, "You're still my favourite Hal." She said softly, "But only by a little."

…

Örlög had been a massive enterprise and it had taken years for her to build it, with a team of the world's best mechanical minds. It had only been after Tony had come onboard that it truly came into the awesome and grandiose machine that it was. "Hello sweetheart." She murmured as she stroked the cool metal. Years of tireless research, of aching eyes and sore hands from typing and scribbling, and most importantly four years of coffee and pop tarts.

She placed Hal on his feet and let his little legs fly as he ran around the office. Gurgling and giggling the entire time. Minutes after they arrived, Natasha walked in and glared at the group in the room, shaking her head and leaving. "Jig is up." Banner said, leaning over the monitor. "Big guy is here."

"RABBIT." Tony said running behind Jane. "Hold Hal up, he wouldn't dare hurt the baby."

Jane laughed and pulled Hal up, the boy resting on her hip. Staring at the door she grinned as she heard him, clamouring his way through. "Not subtle is he huh." She said softly to Hal.

"JANE!" He marched in, her note clenched in his hand. He was huffing and snarling, his armour on and Mjölnir clenched in his fist.

"Yes?" She said sweetly, "Are you here to tell me how I was wrong to leave the safety of my prison?"

"It is our home, you are-were safe there." He growled.

She glanced around the room, "Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha along with all of Stark can handle me and a baby." He glared at her, his nostrils flaring. "Go calm yourself. You look like you're having a fit or something." He slumped against the wall and she eyed him for a few moments before placing Hal in his arms, "It's ok." She kissed his cheek and walked back over to the desk.

"Well Mr. Stark? How's my baby?" She said, smiling at Banner who was manning the computer.

"She's a beaut Jane." She was amused at the childlike wonder on the older man's face. "It's incredible."

"I've already patented it Stark." His face fell minutely, "But since I'm going to be off world for awhile, I'm leaving it in your care." He grinned and began mumbling to Jarvis about the next model. She moved to Banner and they began calibrating. "I still have the last bit to work out."

"They didn't get it when.." she smiled and shook her head.

"I've learn my lesson. It's up here." She tapped her head, "I went through it again after Tony sent me the hijacked copy and went through it completely. They have a good theorist, but it was incomplete after further inspection."

"How far will it get them?" Bruce asked, his watch starting to beep. She eyed him and he shook his head.

"Pittsburgh," she said smugly, "They have the distance measured from New Mexico to Pittsburgh, because they don't have the third dimension. The 'up' factor." The beeping watch quieted and he nodded as Thor lumbered to Jane's side.

"Oh, the last few letters arrived for you." Pepper handed Jane the envelopes and Jane smiled.

She shook her head and smiled as she opened the standard envelope, "I will never understand that man..." she mumbled.

"Who?" Thor said. He had been standing behind her quietly, holding the baby, in awe of his wife in her proper sphere.

"Fury got Erik a day pass to see us off." She held up the 4x6 card, and printed on it was the doctors note declaring Selvig safe to leave the asylum for one day despite having been deemed a terrorist and under lock down for life.

Thor looked at the pile on her desk, "All these are from..?"

"SHIELD agents, Stark staff.." she said flippantly "Most of them are well wishes for the baby. Five months late, but nonetheless.. it's the thought that counts, right?"

"WHAT!" He hollered. "Who told them?"

"I did Thunder." Stark said, finally pulling his nose out of the machine. "The announcement was made months ago. Some people are old fashion.." he picked up a card that was covered in stamps, "And out of touch with current fashion.."

Stark's hand had moved seconds before Thor's fists slammed against the table. He glared at Tony, "You have doomed us."

"What?" Jane looked at Pepper, who's hand was resting on Tony's arm.

"He sends this – announcement – and our son is attacked." He looked to Jane, expecting outrage, but she looked to Tony. "He is the reason Hal was targeted."

"There is nothing there that says, 'Thunder God and his little woman had a kid. No arrow pointing at us." She scowled, "If it had, I wouldn't have allowed it."

Thor scowled, furious that his wife had joined with the man he had suddenly deemed the root of all evil. "He caused it, can't you see Jane?"

Stark crossed his arms, "I did no such thing." He turned the screen around and typed furiously, and a minute later he pulled up the formal announcement. _Mr Donald Blake and Dr Jane Foster-Blake of Stark Industries are happy to announce the addition to their family. Their son HALDOR ARIK BLAKE was born June 10__th _ _of this year. Please send all cards to Stark Industries in NY, New York._

"See." She said, "No one outside SHIELD would understand, and no one outside Stark would care." She pulled up her own email and dozens of similar announcements filled the screen. "Stark emails a handful of baby announcements, wedding announcements, and obits daily. The only reason ours is different is because I have clearance to SHIELD." She sighed "Thor," She said gently, her hand resting on his shoulder. He snarled and she rolled her eyes. "THOR." She snapped, "Enough." He turned and saw her arch a brow. "That's enough."

Thor sat back down and let the scientist's putter around, grumbling

...

It was days before he trusted her enough to leave, her brief amount of freedom had made her coy and smug and he had shook his head, leaving her at her computer typing furiously. Her ritual of sitting in the large chair in the nursery was skipped over for the chaise lounge in the office, the patter of rain was calming as she fed Hal. After he finished, she laid him down in the cot and snuck downstairs, grabbing an apple and a yogurt, and slipped back up to the office. Resting both on the desk she smiled and kissed Hal's cheek before sitting back down.

And coming face to face to face with the gleaming golden apple.

Her hands trembled as she held the apple. He was at the Captain's, having been mysteriously called away, and Hal was sleeping angelically in the little cradle in the room feet from her. She passed the apple between her hands and sighed. He had told her he would petition for her once they arrived, but something always drew her back to the apple. "I can't Adam and Eve-it." She chuckled, and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed and looked down at the apple, half expecting a worm to crawl out, or a sunbeam to burst from her hands, or a violent pain, or _something_.

But nothing happened. "How anticlimactic." She felt the simmer low in her stomach, the indigestion of anxiety had been worthless as she took another bite. It tasted like a regular apple and she continued to eat as she sat at her desk and let her pencil start marking the page with the quadratic formula that she would need to enter into the machine to calibrate it.

He arrived back hours later and stomped his boots against the mat, shaking the water droplets from his hair. He paused and took in the sights and sounds of his home. He had lived in Asgard for eons, but the opulent chambers had never felt like _home_. His selfish desire to remain forever had been usurped by his need to protect that which was his. His hand rested on the mantle where the bowl of keys, a misplaced soother, a pair of earrings sat. The art she had picked out suited the occupants of the house, a mixture of the absurd slashes of paint and their Viking paintings depicting his home and family. The great painting of Mjölnir in the place of honor over the mantle. When they had taken the house, it had been cold and ominous to him. All he had seen were walls and a roof in which his family would live. She had seen a blank canvas.

Like the artist, she had created a thing of beauty out of the starkness of the walls and roof. Handmade blankets sent from Norway, framed pictures of their family, the smell of thunder that clung to the foundations. She had made their house a home, and he couldn't pinpoint the moment that Asgard had ceased to be home. He inhaled and could taste the golden city on his tongue. His son's godhood would always overpower his mortal half and even though he had never stepped foot there, he would always be Of Asgard.

In a city of immortals, children were only born out of necessity, not love. Their child had been born of love and would always be more to Thor than Thor was to his Father. His Father had desired a first born son, an heir, a Prince. He had not wished for a child, not sought his happiness, only his teaching to become a great king. Jane told him he would indeed be a great king, but not as a result of his teaching, but of his greatness as a Father. He would be a wise and kind father to his people. But the more he learned, the more he feared ascending the throne.

Yet another reason why he hadn't wished to return.

He sampled the air once more and frowned, the taste was too potent, his son was no more than a babe. It was stronger, it was vibrant, it was _alive _and growing. He glanced into the kitchen and looked at the basket of fruit. Among the greens and reds and yellows and oranges, there was no gold. There was no single golden apple. _"..if you keep telling her no, she's going to go ahead and do it anyway. Sooner or later, she's going to stop asking."_ Steve had called it, he had seen it coming. Why had he been so stupid.. He loved her that's why. He had trusted her.

"Please." he whispered and ran up the stairs. The aroma was sweet and spicy, a richness unknown to the likes of man. Humans couldn't make that smell, they could only..He had expected to see her writhing on the floor, to see the pale skin of death like he had when Hal was born. He had expected to see her gasping her final breaths like the man who had crunched the pill in the park and died of poisoning. But she was sitting at her desk, like any other rainy afternoon, Hal sleeping soundly in the handmade crib beside her. The patter of the rain against the large window matching her fingers against the keys of the keyboard, the steaming cup of tea sitting beside her. "Hey sweetie," she said without looking up, "Stark said he's banged out the issues. I'm really hoping he's talking about the machine and not Pepper." She shot him a smile as she sent off the message and turned in the office chair to look at him. "Something wrong?" she said curiously.

"You ate the apple." He saw the core glowing with the familiarity of Asgard. Indun was pleased.

She shrugged, "I meant to grab another one. I had this urge to eat an apple." She glanced at the core, "But it didn't do anything. I think we got a dud."

"It did very much my love." He stared at her, the glow from within more potent than even his friends. Her true heart shone through, a glow he was certain only he would see.

"You mean-"

"Indun accepted you," he felt his heart hammer, "or else you wouldn't have been able to eat more than one bite, let alone the entire apple." The stared at each other for a long while until he could take it no more and he move to her, their eyes never wavering. The differences were minute, but they screamed at him. He had known her body, had long ago memorized the smooth skin, the way his hand fit perfectly against her hip. He cupped her cheek and felt the smooth skin beneath, less soft and pliable, more sturdy beneath his calloused fingers. He ran his hand up her side, from her hip to her shoulder and down again to rest at the small of her back, he could feel her bones harden, her muscles strengthening, her very body was becoming more sturdy, ready to bear the ages beside him.

"Thor, you're starting to scare me." She said softly, "What is is?"

"You feel nothing." He asked, "You sure?"

"Thor, I have been ill before, I have given birth, I have had major surgery. I know my body. I'm fine. I'm tired, but I was up half the night with your son." Thor pulled her flushed against him, his muscled arms wrapping around her. She rested her head against his chest and sighed

She could feel his heart hammering beneath her fingertips, but his breathing was steady and calm. She looked up at his face and saw him staring at the core of the apple. "It could have killed you." His voice was broken and soft, and thick with emotion.

"Husband." She said, and cupped his cheek, pulling his face away so she could look at him. His vibrant blue eyes were pinched and his lips were tight in a scowl. She brushed back the thick lock of blond hair that had fallen in his face and combed it back, her other hand stroking the side of his face. She looked deep into his eyes and tried to convey that she was fine. Words would not appease him, even after all this time, they were still those two star crossed lovers stranded, doomed to be without one another.

"Wife." He knew he should be angry, that he should be terrified. But those eyes. Those warm brown pools of beauty and understanding. She could still level him with her eyes.

They stood like that, saying nothing more. The connection between the two had always been mysterious. She had needed a strong presence to pull her out of her lab and he had needed a quick wit to keep him grounded. Logic never once played a part in their love. The inexplicable pull they felt. She reached up and pressed her lips against his, letting the flow of passion spread from within her to him. His arms tightened their grip and he leaned into the kiss. She sighed and his muscles tensed as the new flavours washed across him, he could taste the golden city on her lips, the memories flooded his senses, suddenly making him homesick. He pulled her held her tighter and basked in the sensation. She was _home_ to him. She had always been the answer long before he knew what the question was, and as their lips moved in a synchronization of souls he felt the crack within, and was suddenly lightheaded, pulling away he was surprised to find himself breathless. His world had shifted, and cemented into place. His hands were buried in her hair and her hands were clenching his still slightly damp shirt. "Well.." she said, her voice too was breathless and a smug look tugged at her cheeks. "I guess you're not mad."

"Oh, I'm furious." He said, kissing her shoulder. "But what's done is done."

"That wasn't so hard." She smirked and withdrew from his arms, peeking down on the child in the crib. She stroked his downy head and smiled. "We'll be able to leave next week." She said softly.

He nodded and his arm encircled her waist. Kissing her temple she leaned against him, "How did you get him down?"

"He was tired." She shrugged. "It's not that hard if you don't coddle him." She shot him a knowing look and he rolled his eyes.

"Coddle? I do not coddle."

She snickered and stroked his cheek. "You, my love, are many things, and a wonderful father tops that list."

He kissed the palm of her hand, "What about a wonderful husband."

"Oh, that's on another list." She gave him a cheeky smile and spun out of his arms. He sighed as he heard her giggle down the hall.

…

He heard the knock on the door and she danced out of the room. He had been reading on the couch and had fallen victim to his thoughts and stood, realising Hal was still sleeping. He walked to the top of the stairs, nodding to the Captain who gave him a curt nod back as he stood beside Stark. Their voices rose and grew with infliction as he padded down and gave the three a curious glance.

"…. Jane, if there was a perfect time, this is it."

"It's too soon, the formula isn't."

"Bull Jane." Stark said irritated, "You and I both know you've had that formula perfect in that pretty little head of yours for years."

"That's my Wife." Thor said coldly and Stark looked at him with an equally cool stare.

"It's the truth." Tony's gaze returned to Jane, "Deny it, Princess."

"Even if it was true, leaving was always a last ditch-"

"Jane." Tony said, "I'm not trying to shove you out the door, but you two need to go."

"Do it for them," Steve said softly, "Don't they deserve to meet them?" Jane understood his cryptic words perfectly, for it had been the very argument she had tried to wield long ago, before life had become near-perfect. She nodded, her head hanging, Hal deserves to meet his People, to know his birthright. "Three days." She said softly. "Give me three days."

Tony nodded, and looked to Steve. "Coming old man?"

Rogers looked to Jane who appeared to be holding back tears. Leaning in he pulled her tight for a hug. "You know if there was another way.."

"This is how it has to be." She said, "I just hope I'm strong enough."

Steve released her and went to shake Thor's hand, "It's been an honor."

The second they left she whirled around and buried her face in Thor's shoulder. Her entire life had come to the moment where she said goodbye to all her friends. For how long – she didn't know. For a year, for a century. Her mind was still coming to grips with being immortal.

"Jane? What happened?" she shook her head and snuffled, not ready to speak. He held her, rocking her back and forth, attempting to comfort her.

After a few minutes she sighed and nuzzled his strong chest."In three days and sixteen hours the planets and the moon will all be align, the perfect time to send us off to Asgard." He flinched and she held on tighter. "Tony said that the machine is perfect, that everything's perfect and will only be perfect for an hour."

"We don't have to go." He said, the words rumbled against her cheek and she closed her eyes tight, failing to hold in the few tears that were shed over his impossible kindness.

"Yes we do." She said, "that's why I'm crying, I know we have to. I knew this the day I married you. I married a Prince, I gave birth to a Prince and yet I forced you both to live here with me in exile." He could not deny any of her words, and yet felt compelled to comfort her.

"Is there something I can do?" he said causing her to give a half hearted chuckle.

"You're already doing it." She glanced up and his face pulled down as he saw her tear tracked face and solemn expression. "Just be the wonderful man I married and I'll survive. As long as I have you and Hal, I can survive anything."

"You are a far stronger soul than I." he mumbled as he kissed her hair.

…

There embarking was noisy and rushed. Erik arriving with the Captain who never left his side. The group gathered as if in a funeral line to say their final farewells. She turned to Pepper and Tony, "Thank you." Was all she could manage, before the two women burst into tears.  
She nodded and Tony grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You keep him in line Princess." She smiled and gave Tony a peck on the cheek.

"You keep Pepper on her toes Mister."

"I always do."

Banner patted her arm awkwardly and chucked her shoulder. "You stay safe up there. Ok?" she smiled at the kind Doctor and kissed his cheek.

"Let loose ever now and then." He blushed and wandered back over to the terminal.

Darcy was a sobbing mess, wanting to come, not wanting to, she had finally been ordered to make an appearance, her emotions had dove further when Jane had told her she had left everything to her. A Still-Living will as she called it. "Darce, you have to keep everyone going ok?" She put her arms on the younger woman's shoulder and stared at her. "The house, the labs, Erik, you have to hold it all together." Darcy nodded and choked out a few inaudible words about changing her life and Jane pulled her in to hug her, like the mother she was she calmed the girl with her warm voice and soothing words. After a while Darcy pulled herself together and Pepper took over, helping Darcy leave back inside. The two had refused to; like Jane had once upon a time, stand by and watch their fried just disappear.

She glance at Thor who was standing on the platform. He was a sight for sore eyes with the baby boosted up on his hip, the capsule of their belongings to be jettisoned with them. Erik and Captain Rogers both had their backs turned to her as she approached them. "Steve." She said softly and he turned, his face in a look of mourning. "I hate to break it to you, but you and I?... It's not going to work."

"Ahh.. Sweetheart, you barely gave us a try." She chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in his muscled grip. She had long ago admitted that if Thor hadn't fallen into her world, if he hadn't been dropped into her proverbial lap at the perfect moment, she would have been head over heels in love with the sweet and kind Captain. He pulled back and kissed her cheek, "You come back to me ok?"

"I will." He had proven himself to last the ages, he would be around long after the rest of her friends had long since passed on. She swore to herself she would come back, if only to visit him. He deserved to be surrounded by friends. For all that he had suffered, it was the least she could do.

The hardest goodbye had his back turned when her hand rested on his back. "What am I going to do every Sunday if you and Hal won't be coming to visit?"

He turned and her heart broke at the sight of his red rimmed eyes. She smiled sadly, "I've left you a couple puzzles. I'll be back before you have them done." She tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but it felt fake to both of them, "It'll only be a few years.."

Her empty promise fell flat as the older man cleared his throat and cupped her cheek. "You make sure he's good to you Janey." She started crying as she looked up at the man who had been her Father for the better part of two decades. "You and Hal." She nodded, incapable of words for the emotions that choked her. Throwing her arms around him she held him tightly, letting him tuck her under his chin and rock her as he had so many nights when she was a scared girl with no one else to turn to. He had taken her in, had shown her the stars, and now like every child, she was leaving. Only her leaving was a bit farther than moving to another country. Erik held her, whispering in her ear in Norwegian, prayer for her to have courage. "Stiff upper lip Janey." He said gruffly. "Their waiting." She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Walking up towards Thor he opened his arm and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Looking up at him she saw her sad face in his eyes. "We don't have to go Jane." He said softly, "I can't bear to see you in this much pain."

She shook her head and her face grew determined, "I'm sure about you and Hal. I've been selfish long enough." She slipped the small receptor in her pocket, the large pads tucked away in the capsule. They would be placed where the Bifrost was to ensure smoother landings, if they had to go to and fro. He had suggested he go ahead and place them, but she hadn't been able to bear the thought of watching him leave again, after all this time.

"Ready Princess?" Tony said, and she nodded. He and Banner manned the controls as they began their start up procedure. The noise rose like a tuning fork. She had never noticed the hum before, back when she was weak. She wagered the Captain and Banner could hear it, their senses as attuned as Thor's. The distraction of the hum only lasted for so long until the final phase started and she clung to Thor. The spinning of the machine began to truly rumble, the machine shook and shuddered as it reached the proper energy levels.

"I love you." She whispered, swallowing back a mouthful of bile and terror.

"As I love you." He whispered back, "Always and forever." And they disappeared.

…

He was a bit disoriented when they landed, but no worse than the Bifrost. He looked to Jane who too seem a mite unstable. The stood for a moment to collect their bearing and he glanced out to the shining gates. Asgard was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. Despite the nearly two years it had been since he had seen it. "Heimdall." He said to the great Gatekeeper.

"My Prince," He bowed, "Your family awaits you in the Throne Room." Thor turned to help her into the litter waiting to take them into the city when he spied her smiling at the large golden man.

"Thank you." She said to Heimdall. "For watching over us. I always said I would if I ever met you." She giggled and to his surprise, Heimdall smiled. "Since you probably heard me, I figured I should keep my word."

"A woman of honor." Heimdall bowed. "Welcome to Asgard, Princess." The name had been a pet name given to her by Stark, but here, married to their Prince, that was exactly what he was. She glanced down and smiled at her son squirming in her arms. Looking down at the crystal beneath her feet his words from long ago spun in her mind _'More like a rainbow bridge'_..

"Jane?" he said encouragingly, his hand extended to her, "Let us go." She smiled and held the swaddled babe close, her eyes darted around the city, his never leaving her face. The whispers started the minute they entered the great gate and by the time they reached the final throughway the street was lined with cheering citizens. They cried out for their Prince, for the son, for the Princess. Oaths of allegiance, pledges of love to her. "The Mother! The Mother! The Mother!" They cried.

She sat back and rocked Hal nervously. "Is that all I am?" she whispered, "nothing more than breeding stock?"

"You come from a world where woman hold little power." His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he sporadically waved to his people. "Here you hold infinite power. You bore me a Son. To them that is the greatest honor a woman can give. Do not forget that we are eternal creatures. We have no need of children unless we grow tired and old and wish to rest." She gave him a confused look and he sighed and cupped her cheek, "You proved to them that you are worthy of me because I proved to them that I am not worthy of you." She blinked back tears and smiled.

"Smooth mister." She said with a dry chuckle, "Very smooth."

"What was the saying the Captain always used?" he shot her a smug look, "I aim to please." She pecked his cheek and he beamed. They entered the palace yard and he held his hand out as she stepped down, the skirt of the long red dress floating around her ankles as she stepped down daintily, more in care for the child on her hip rather than actually care of grace. Many glanced to her hair as they walked past, all recognizing the circlet in the pile of her hair as one of Frigga's. The Queen's emblem on the wife of Thor meant only one thing to them. They would soon have a new queen. Guards and attendants bowed as they entered, their belongings carried off down one of the halls.

He led her to the throne room, but stopped at the sight of the warriors minding the large doors. "My Friends!" he cried as Sif and the Warriors three greeted him. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and the five embraced like siblings. "How fairs life?"

"Better now that you have returned." Sif smiled, "I have been beating them senseless, and they know not when to yield." A snicker was heard from behind and the four realised it was Thor's wife who had made the noise. "My Lady." They bowed and she shook her head.

Thor blushed when he and Jane met eyes, Jane knowing perfectly well that Thor could surrender when _persuaded_ nicely, "I'm Jane, I'm nothing more than Thor's wife. I expect no preferential treatment."

"My dear lady, you will receive preferential treatment for that fact alone, as well for the child that clings to you." Sif eyed the babe as it clung to his mother. They could all see it was truly Thor's son, the same eyes, the same downy blond hair and the thunder in the boys face caused them all to acknowledged that he was indeed a true Heir.

Jane sighed, "Thor, you haven't made introductions." She held out Hal to his father and Thor scooped the boy up and held him close.

"My friends," he said emphatically, "My son. Haldor, Prince of Asgard." His face was stretched in a proud grin, far larger than they had ever seen. They smiled at the boy and thumped Thor on the back, praising his strong and lusty son.

Sif suppressed the urge to stare at the wife of her Prince. She had recalled the woman only vaguely, for at the time they had been more concerned with the Destroyer than the people Thor had met. But as Volstagg and Frendral continued to chatter on Hogun and Sif watched. She saw how the woman calmed him, soothed him. Thor had always been a tempest of restless warrior spirit, and it appeared this woman had a warriors heart with a the mind of an aged philosopher. She did not tether Thor, only pulled him back from the precipice when needed. One time in their combined history, Sif herself had been betrothed to Thor, but when she had pledged herself to the Warrior's of Asgard she had given up on marrying, on a family, on men as a oath to the Valkryies in exchange for skill, strength and a warrior's heart. Living for an eternity offered the option of changing her mind much later. While dear friends, Thor had burnt too bright for her, fire did not bode well with another flickering flame, but it seemed the warm simmer of his wife was enough to ground him, stabilize him in a way no Asgardian woman ever had before.

Jane glanced at the quiet Hogun, "Do you ever speak?" She asked causing the other's to grin.

"Yes." He said curtly.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him, "Silence only ever gives you the opportunity to observe nature, never to partake in it." The child whimpered, irritated he was no longer the center of attention. "He is truly his father's son." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Finally good to see him in the flesh." Fandral said. "He is a son worthy of the title, and his name."

"So you all knew?" Jane said softly. "I mean I assumed that they just figured it out?"

"Oh yes milady." Fandral said enthusiastically, "A joyous cry rang from every corner of Asgard when you bore the Royal Family a son." She shot a glance to Thor who blushed.

"A joyous cry that I presume was heard much farther than just the gates of Asgard."

"A great celebration t'was Milady. Feasts and food a plenty."" Volstagg said. "The entire Cosmos was to be sure to have heard the echo."

"The entire Cosmos heard the joyous cry that the Son of Thor was born on Earth?" She said, her arms crossing her chest and looked at Thor who was busying himself straightening Hal's tunic. "A beacon to Earth for the good and the bad." The warriors suddenly felt the tension as Thor hide like a naughty child.

"Whatever is the matter, milady?" Sif finally asked.

"An attack was made while we were on Earth," she said, while Thor remained mute, "An attempt to kidnap our son. _His_ son." She raised a brow, "He was protected by one I trust beyond reproach and he was saved by Thor, but Thunder here blamed my people for the act. We were safe, we were hidden, but it was this place that announced us, that revealed us" He could hear the ire in her voice. "Not those you blamed."

_I'm going to get an earful tonight._ "It is in the past my dear." He said, and the Warriors looked at their fearless leader, who now appeared to be terrified. "All is well, he is safe, he was unharmed, and has had no further repercussions."

"REPERCUSSION!" she said and they winced. Sif smiled, proud that she was able to witness the mighty and invincible Thor tamed by a woman. Fear spread across his face as she screamed at him, "You are hereby on Night Duty tonight. YOU get to get up with him all hours because he's fussy, because he refuses to be anywhere but in someone's arms." She huffed and Thor looked at her, his blue eyes large with guilt. "We'll talk later." She snarled.

The room grew tense until Fandral chuckled, "Jane, Welcome to Asgard. You are most welcome."

...

After a quick change, she clung to his arm as he led her back to the Thorne room. The long silver dress shimmered as they walked reflecting the light off of his armour. Her feet held steady with the heeled shoes she was unaccustomed to. They moved through the halls, her hand tucked into his arm, her other carrying their son. She drew comfort in the warmth she felt absorb into her very bones that he radiated. He had always been a golden beacon to her, she glanced to her side, his golden hair brushing his shoulders and flowed into the scruffy beard she knew tickled her cheek when he kissed her. His crystalline blue eyes were clear and sharp, focused on the matter at hand. The attraction she had for him was barely superficial and yet his appearance had so much to do with it. For so long she'd had no other choice but to be strong, to be the solid and unwavering one. But his strength surpassed hers as if she were a kitten in the Kentucky Derby. She recalled keenly the terror she had felt when she had come across the notion of loving him. The thought had been so benign at the time she had been scared witless. Two years later, with his ring on her finger and his son on her hip she felt no greater peace that being at his side.

"Father. Mother." Thor bowed. "My wife Jane. Our son Haldor." She looked up demurely at the couple at the top of the stairs. She looked at the great Odin and suddenly felt like a child.

"Your majesties."

Frigga tutted, "None of that my dear." She floated down the stairs with all the grace of the Queen she was. "We are family." Frigga's eyes were glued to her only grandchild. "May I-" she motioned to the babe and Jane's grip tightened for a split second before relinquished her son to her mother in law. "What a beautiful baby," she smiled, rocking him back and forth. Hal gurgled and reached for the long earring. "He's a smart boy."

Jane glanced worriedly up at Odin who had yet to say anything, Thor caught her eye and sighed. "Father? Something troubles you?" Thor said, standing tall beside her, protectively.

"She shines with the kiss of Indun." He finally said.

Jane looked at Thor, "Did you not send the Apple?" he said, understanding dawning upon him, "Indun sent it."

"So it would seem."

Thor chuckled and glanced at Jane, "It would seem Stark is not the only one I must apologise to."

"You owe Steve so many times over you'd need a roll of toilet paper to mark them all off.." She smirked as her gaze returned to Frigga and Hal. The boy yawned and rested his head on his grandmother's shoulder.

"Odin, come meet the boy, before he seeks the dream world." Odin stood and walked down. He moved his hand to rest it on the boys back, but Hal reached out and his tiny fist wrapped around the kings finger. Odin looked at the boy with his one eye and Hal looked back.

"He is a strong child." Odin said, "He will make a fine Heir for you my son."

Jane's eyes narrowed, "He will succeed at whatever he chooses." Odin looked at her with a curious gaze. "He may not choose to be King."

"You would deny your son the Throne that is his birthright?" Odin said, Thor feared the older man's wrath, but was curious to note his amusement.

"No, I wouldn't. But nor would I deny him the opportunity to become a musician, an artist, a scientist, a doctor." She smiled at her son proudly. "He will be whatever he chooses. I fought for my doctorate as he must earn any title he wishes to call himself" Odin nodded his understanding. "The fact that he is a Prince should not be something to take lightly, nor should he."

Thor looked confused from his father to his wife. "Jane?"

"Your wife is far more intelligent that we credit the Humans capable of." Odin nodded to her, bowing his head to her, "Welcome Princess."

Thor looked flabbergasted at Jane. She chuckled and walked into his arms, "Later," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "Now, go saved your son from your mother before she runs away to spoil him rotten." She teased loudly, causing the Queen to chuckle.

"I feel my son already has accomplished that." Frigga gave Jane a knowing look and passed Hal back to his mother. They all fell into a lull as Frigga fawned over the child and he cooed from the attention. She glanced around the room and didn't fail to notice the large gap in the family.

"What of Loki?" Jane asked. A scowl crossed the men's faces, a look of pain on Frigga's.

"He has been reprimanded." Thor said, "You will never have to set eyes on that abomination again."

"Thor," Jane said, before his parent's could chide him for his hateful words, "He may have lost his senses, but he's still your brother."

"He's no brother of mine." He snapped.

His mother frowned and gave Thor a look. "Thor, I know what it's like."

"You don't have siblings." He retorted, "You know nothing."

"Erik attempted to strangle me in a moment of madness while I was carrying your child. The same man I took Hal to visit every Sunday who was bewitched by your brother." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You cannot blame him for that which he cannot control. You can only forgive and try to move past it." Frigga and Odin looked at her, amazed by the way she calmed him. Odin had been wary of the woman that Thor had fought so hard for. While he had seen a son and a smiling face at the coronation, he hadn't placed worth in her taming the hotheaded prince. Thor's eagerness was none's fault but his own. He had raised a warrior, not a thinker. It's the way it had always been. But this wife of his, his Jane, made him see consequence for every action. She had done nothing but impress the great All father since she entered his hall. She was wise and calm and serene. She was everything Thor was not and then some. "Forgiveness is golden." He pulled Hal from his mother and into his arms, looking every bit the child that had been thoroughly admonished.

"Tis late Jane."

She smiled, knowing she had won, and turned to Odin and Frigga. "Goodnight."

"Please Jane, you must call me Mother."

Jane chewed her lip nervously, she had always wanted a mother, having never had her own. "Goodnight... Mother." She bowed her head and Frigga let a chiming laugh echo through the halls as she wrapped her arms around Jane.

"I bid you goodnight my dear." Frigga turned her head and whispered in Jane's ear, "Don't let him win. He's like his Father." Jane chuckled and returned the hug. She took a split second to bask in the sensation of soft warm arms wrapped around her, trying to picture if her own mother would have been the same. Pulling away she smiled at the older woman and the glanced to Odin. "All Father."

"Dear Jane." He said, "Good night." She smiled and followed Thor who was already storming back to their chambers.

"Well I like her." Frigga said to her husband as they too walked to their own rooms. "She is the level head that Thor needs." Odin smiled at his wife, "She is the Queen he needs." Odin said nothing and Frigga pulled him to a stop. "I know you like her, or you would have not allowed her to speak to you in the manner that she did."

The great king said nothing, his face appeared to be concentrating on forming his words. "It would appear that she may be the only one that doesn't let him lead with his brawn." Odin said finally, "It has taken me many centuries to realise what she has in only a day of being here. Mayhap's the two years since they wed." Odin exhaled and looked to his wife, "Yes. She will be a far better Queen than I was King."

"Odin." Frigga said pulling him close and kissing his cheek, "I meant to be kind."

"As am I." He stood tall and glance out to the city, "You will teach her of our ways, but I don't want her to be overwhelmed."

"She's a smart girl. She'll learn quickly."

"She is a mother, she will learn what she must. The people love her for her child, but they will tire of that quickly. She must prove herself before them."

"A ball?" Odin shook his head, "You don't-" Frigga scowled, "You would put her before the petitioners!"

"Thor saw to them upon returning from Earth. He took up the mantle of many duties that were expected of the King."

"Do they intend to stay?" Frigga nodded to the attendants who opened the doors for them, gracious not to have to stop their conversation

"Perhaps." Odin said, "Perhaps not. It matters not. She has been kissed by Indun. They will take the throne in due time. Sooner now that he has his own Heir."

"Is that all you see, All father? An heir." Frigga said. "It is obvious that Thor and Jane worship that boy, but to only call him an Heir is like only calling your Throne a chair. It is so much _more_.. He is so much more."

"Aye," Odin said and finally smiled, "And I believe Jane understands that."

"I beg pardon?" she asked, confused. "She said he must earn his title."

"Thor and Loki were taught that they would be Kings. They were taught how to be Princes, how to be Warriors. Never were they taught that life is sacred. That is only a lesson a Human would know."

"She was a human." Frigga said, understanding.

"A candle that burns twice as bright burns half as long." He said, nodding, "She understands that, far better than you or I or Thor."

"And what about Loki?" Frigga said, "do you think she'll-"

"I think tis a dangerous path for her to tread. But I sense a warrior's heart within her."

"We can only hope." Frigga said, "I pray she brings peace to this family."

"I feel she very well might My dear." Odin said.

...

Jane knew he was angry, she knew he was upset, but he would never show in front of anyone else. Jane smiled and stopped, asking everyone's name as she did. From the guards at the Throne room, to the guards at her door, the maid washing the floor and the girl that had been sent to tend to Jane. "Oh I don't need help."

"Beg pardon you ladyship, but the dress of Asgardian's is far too much for one woman to bear." Jane stammered and blushed, and looked to her unhelpful husband. "Thor?"

"Gretel, you will be her guide and confidant while we are here." Thor said, the timber of the Prince ringing soundly, "Anything more and she will ask."

"Very well my lord." The girl curtsied and smiled at Jane, "You are very brave milady, if it is not too bold."

"No not at all." Jane smiled meekly and saw Thor carry Hal and rest him in the cradle that had been brought into the room. She sighed, relieved that no one had come to take him away, no nursemaid or nanny to fill her role. Any children she would have would be hers, and Thor's. They would raise them, not some surrogate that would fawn over him and see to his every whim. When raising Princes one had to tread lightly. "Only if you don't mind me asking why you say that."

"The Prince is a... Well a volatile man." The girl whispered after Thor left the room. "And he is well known in the belly of the city as a .. Vagabond."

Jane laughed and rolled her eyes, "I hit him a couple times with my car.. Um, my-"

"I am well versed on Earth Technology milady."

Jane sighed and barreled on, "Well, there was the first time I hit him, then I took him to the hospital. He was unconscious, but that was because my assistant Taz'd him."

"Taz'd?"

"Electrocuted." Jane corrected, "She electrocuted him, a pretty powerful dose too. But then he broke out of the hospital and I backed into him. Then I bought him breakfast."

"Jane, you humble me with your side of the tale." Thor grumbled as he walked back into the room, his hair wet and dripping on the floor. "The true picture is far less.. charming."

"I thought you were pretty charming." She said, flirting shamelessly with her husband. He grunted and turned to mind to Hal. "Gretel, I'm going to need directions tomorrow."

"Of course milady." The girl said enthusiastically, "We have a magnificent basking pool and-..."

"Where is Loki." Her face fell and the girl withdrew slightly, "You will not be an associate, I will protect you." Jane cupped the girls face and looked at her, "I just need to be pointed the way. Will you?"

"Tomorrow morning." She whispered. "Milady." Gretel stood and bowed, "Milord." And with that she left a little more shaky. Jane walked over to where Thor was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his strong back.

"And what are you up to." He grumbled.

"It's a surprise Dear." She snickered, "I keep wanting to use the colloquial's that other girls use, but I can't bring myself to call you 'Honey' or 'Baby'" She laughed and he felt himself thaw slightly, "Are you still mad?"

"You made a fool of me before my parents." He groused. "Not a pleasing sensation."

"I'm sure, but I promised to be honest, as did you." He turned and looked at her, "If you won't be honest with me then we're going to have a problem."

"I have been nothing but honest Jane." He said bitterly, "I may not have been forthcoming, but I have always been honest."

"Would they say that in the bowels of the city." He flushed crimson and she scowled. "It would seem not. Tell me what they would say."

"-.. It's nothing." He said sharply.

"I'm sure Sif would tell me." Jane said, "I feel like she's still got it in for me."

"Sif is as plain as day, and as straight to the point. She and you have a great many things in common." He said, distracting her from the former conversation. "Volstagg is a sap for a good meal and a well told story, either cause him to be as pleasant as a petted cat, you called Hogun, strong and silent, always watching. Fandral is a louse and-"

"as are you?" She raised a brow and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It was when I was young and foolish. I had been a reckless Prince with a head full of air and eyes to dull to see true beauty, my love." He bent down and kissed her cheek, "But I have found a Goddess and intend to worship her for all of time."

She smiled and turned to prance away. "Good." She walked into the room that he had emerged from, obvious that the plumbing was slightly different. She heard him clump out of the suite within and she rolled her eyes. _Worship me eh?... _

. . .

His fist clenched the sheets as he gulped in air. He awoke in his chambers, alone and cold. Looking around the golden room he was met with only darkness. Had it all be a dream? "No." He said firmly, his heart thudding out a strange rhythm. Fear clawed at his skull and tore at his innards, attempting to escape. There were flickering candles, there was his Hammer, but nothing else. No sign of another life that had been in the room.

He racked his mind trying to think of what they had done prior to going to bed. He remembered the fight, he remembered her giggling with the maid, attempting to befriend the girl, but he recalled nothing else. Glimpses of meeting with his friends as she had readied for sleep, they had moved Hal into another room deeper within the suite where he wouldn't bother anyone. He heard movement out the door and low voices, standard for the palace life. _No, I haven't been here in two years.._ he thought firmly. _I'm no longer accustomed to such rituals.._

His eyes glanced around the room once more for something _anything_ that would confirm she was truly there, that he hadn't imagined their nearly three glorious years together. All the beautiful mornings, all the majestic evenings. Every fight, every bitter argument and every opportunity to make amends. He moved to get out of the bed and buried his hands in his hair after finding nothing. _Nothing_.

It had been a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream. One of Loki's tricks, Indun pulling the fold over his eyes, taunting him with what could be. His buried his face in his hands and sighed. He did not weep, he did not mourn. For – how could one mourn that which they had only been tempted with.

A gurgle and a coo were audible from a room over, more cruel punishment. Punishing him for what he knew naught, but ..

But these rooms were _his_. They hadn't been in _his _rooms. Climbing out he felt the wave of drunkenness hit him as he wobbled on his feet. Stumbling out the door he caught wind of snickers and jeers from the staff, but he ignored them. They had once upon a time been accustomed to him staggering and swaggering about. They would once again. He found the suite and pushed open the doors, staring at the beauty cradling his son, singing the words of the odd little song that soothed the boy. "Look what the cat dragged in." She scowled.

He said nothing only stared. He let every inch of her embed itself in his mind. Being rationale along with patience and wisdom would never be his strongest attributes. But they were hers. She had been far too clever for that tiny blue planet, her mind far too sharp for any endeavor that the humans could conjure for her. She would always be far more than he deserved. "Jane-" she rolled her eyes and disappeared into the adjoining room to put Hal down and returned quickly. "I-" his brow knit as her arms crossed her chest. "I seem to have lost a few hours."

Her scowl did nothing but deepen, "You were drunk. I saw you after you dumped Erik in my bed, and thought you didn't have the capability of inebriation." Her foot tapped as he tried to remember. Glimpses of the previous evening were still blurry. "Fandral and Volstagg brought you here and I told them to take you elsewhere. Hogun told them to take you to your former chambers and that was it."

"Sif?"

She shrugged, "Not with you." Her gaze narrowed, "Why?"

He looked down at his bare toes and rubbed his forearm nervously, "She was my voice of reason, before I met you." He looked back at her and couldn't hold it in anymore. He reached out for her and pulled her tight against him, his bare chest cold against her cheek, "I awoke, alone, in an empty room, fearing I had dreamed it all."

Her frown softened and her compassion bled through, "For _that_ I am sorry. I should have left you a note or something to come find me when you were sober." He kissed her neck and she moaned, unable to refuse him.

"Jane." He said, his voice husky and rough, "I love you far too much than I should."

"I know." She said, and he leaned down and kissed her. The need to consume her a violent storm inside him. She was stronger now, more durable now. The Kiss of Indun had done what it was supposed to, it made her Asgardian. Never to age until fate deemed it necessary.

She jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands buried into his hair and she moaned as his hands found the bare skin beneath her shirt and his calloused fingers traced the lines of her ribs. "Thor-.." she sighed and her nails scrapped against his scalp. Thor walked them back towards their bed, her legs still wrapped around him. Her gown was around her hips and his pants were the only thing between them and what they wanted were shed as easily as his shame of his wanton need of her. He sat on the edge and his hands held her hips in place as she started to moan. He had believed himself to be dreaming, and that pain would be a sharp memory for a long while.

Their skin was as bare as their souls were to each other, his blue eyes rimmed with thick emotion, her face a flood of homesickness and worry. She lifted onto her knees enough that he could insert his long hard length into her. Sinking onto the pulsing heat and they both sighed. Neither moved for what seemed eternity, simply reveled in the sensation of once again being connected. He trailed kisses from her cheek down her jaw line, she threw her head back and he feasted on her neck like a hungry animal. The masculine pride rose up as he saw the marks on her skin that he caused, the world would see that he had claimed her, the red chafe of his beard on her shoulder a badge of love he had marked her with. Suddenly, just being connected wasn't enough. A renewed vigor claimed him as he flipped her over and began moving in and out, his thrusts smooth and even. He may be the mighty God of Thunder, but looking into her eyes, the whimpering sounds of need coming from her mouth, this was all he ever needed. Her. All of her, every aspect, every curve, every bit of her soul she was willing to give him but looking into her eyes, the whimpering sounds of need coming from her mouth, this was all he ever needed. Her. All of her, every aspect, every curve, every bit of her soul she was willing to give him. Her voice screamed his name and her soul cried out in teary pleasure at him. He continued to thrust through her release and found his barely seconds after she had just come down from her own.

He pulled her with him as he fell to his side and his arm tucking around her waist. "Never leave Jane." He mumbled.

"I love you." She whispered, her breath chilled the skin. She could hear his breathing even out, and the slight snore that rumbled beneath her cheek was proof enough to her that he was asleep. "I just hope you forgive me for what I have to do." She mumbled, pulling his arm tight around her.

…

She walked through the golden grove to where the dark man was sitting. It had been years since he had been banished, but he wasn't sure exactly as time crawled past while he sat chained to the tree, surrounded by glory and food and happiness, but never able to touch. The ultimate punishment, no food would ever fill his hunger, no amount of wine slake his thirst. He was doomed for all eternity to misery. He heard a soft _crunch_ and his eyes flashed up.

Her dainty steps through the garden made him believe even more that she was but another mirage, having become accustom to them in the year that had passed. "Loki." Her voice chimed. "We've never met, and if Thor found me here I'm sure I'd get an earful. In fact, I'm probably going to get an earful either way." He blinked several time before reaching a hand out, positive it would brush through her like all the others.

She took a step back, flinching from him, her arms enfolding around a blanket at her chest. "Please." He rasped, "Please." Her face drew a look of confusion until the pieces clicked together.

"Put your hand down." She said. He looked at her and hesitated, then complied. He stared at her as she placed her hand on his face, her warm palm possessing the vibrancy of life that the garden couldn't fake. Substantial beings were beyond its ability.

His silver tongue had rusted in his mouth until her hand drew back and he nearly wept with the loss of contact. "Wha-"

"I want to introduce you to someone." He looked away from her face and realised her hands weren't clutching her chest, but a bundle in her arms, "Your nephew, Haldor Erik Thorson." He was speechless as she pulled the babe's face away from her shoulder and he gazed at the glowing face of the child.

"A mouthful for such a small thing." He said before his mind could stay his tongue.

Her laugh was a chiming ring and it warmed him. "We call him Hal."

His face grew dark, "He is no nephew of mine, I would have to be Odin's son for that." He spat.

She looked at him, as if appraising his emotion like he were a study. "We, as sentient beings have the ability to choose whom we love, as our father, our mother.. Our brother." She said, smiling down at the boy. "My father died a childless man because he was only the man who participated in my conception. He was no Father. Erik Selvig is my Father. He is the man I chose to be my father. He walked me down the aisle, he cried when I first brought him his grandson, and he made Thor swear to always protect me, that is a Father."

Loki's eyes flashed with recognition. Erik, the man he had bewitched to make the portal machine, was the man she called Father. "Are you here to punish me?" Loki said, pulling at his wrist. The chain was infallible to any of his sorcery and tricks. He could still recreate himself, but his true form would always be chained to the tree. The recreations would only scare, but he sensed his illusions would not scare this creature with her warm eyes and a serene smile.

"No Loki, I'm here to forgive you." She cupped his cheek again, her warmth seeping into the very bones of his sallow face, "You have the capability of greatness, yet you continue to choose to walk in the shadow."

"I grew up in a shadow." He spat, "The shadow of Thor. Great and golden Thor."

She smiled down, shifting her son from one arm to another. "Thor is not perfect. He's messy, he's twice as stubborn as I, he is arrogant and childish, and swears like a sailor, but he is a wonderful Father, and a loving husband." Loki stared at her as if she were mad, "If you focus too much on the head of the pin, you will never be able to see the thread." He cocked his head and looked at her. This was Thor's wife, the mother of his child. He should be trying to hate her, trying to kill her like he promised all those days ago in the Bifrost. But he couldn't. His sister-in-law had charmed him into complete submission. "Loki, don't fight the darkness, don't bask in the shadow. You need to find your own light. It is in the darkness that we understand the light." She said sagely, "You should understand it more than any." She scowled at the door behind her, "Thor should be here, I've been trying to get him to talk to you, even to talk of you, but he's so obstinate." She sighed and chuckled. "But I figured you would like to at least meet your nephew." Loki wiggled his wrist until the chain was loose enough for him to stand. He did not reach out for the child, but peered over the thick blankets to get a good look.

"He looks like Thor." Loki observed. The blue eyes looking back and the sparse white blond hair that was scattered across his head gave him no doubt to the paternity of the boy.

"Poor child." She muttered and Loki couldn't stop the traitorous grin that spread organically across his face.

Loki reached out his one free hand to touch the child, half afraid she would pull him back. She didn't and his hand landed on the child's brow, "May you always know happiness Haldor." Loki said, blessing the child. The boy gurgled and smiled at his uncle, his chubby little arms flailing about. "Restless thing." He cooed. "behave for your mother. Your time will come."

"Your time will come as well Loki." Jane said. "They tell me of a manipulative and childish thing, but I feel you are merely misunderstood." She sighed and smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I must go. I'm sorry, but Thor is probably already tearing apart the palace looking for us." She smiled down at her little Hal and chuckled. "Overbearing fool." There was nothing but warmth in her words, and Loki snickered at the woman who saw right through Thor's act and yet still loved him. "I will attempt to visit as often as I can, Loki. Misery only invites more misery."

"I thank you." Loki said, still in awe of the graciousness of his brother's wife. _His Brother's wife_, when did he start thinking of Thor as his brother again. He felt warm lips on his cheek and realised too late what had happened as she scurried off. Jane Foster was truly the most formidable and bravest of all the humans, of that he was certain.

Quickly he was coming to realise that it may be the only thing he was certain of anymore.

His eyes caught the cold reflection of a feast, the smells wafting through the garden, filling his senses with the intoxicating aroma. The punishment of the garden was incessant, but glancing at the place she had disappeared from, he thought that there may just be a flickering candle in there. Somewhere.

…

Thor was screaming at a poor maid when she surfaced. Far away from the door that held the Garden, she ensured. "Thor." She said, and he looked to her, both exasperated and relived.

"Jane." He kissed the boy's forehead and pulled her close. "'tis a large palace." He said softly, his words were sure, but she heard the fear beneath them. "Please let Gretel help you." Jane smiled at the maid who had covered for her.

Reaching out a hand she gave the maid a gentle squeeze, "He didn't hurt you I hope." She said. Gretel shook her head and Jane looked her with the gaze that made the poor child feel like she was standing in her mother's kitchen being tended to. "Poor thing," Jane shook her head and wrapped her arm around the girl. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Gretel wiped away a tear and nodded, Jane shot Thor a cool look and he stared at the toes of his boots, "I'm sorry Gretel." He said. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"S'alright milord. You were worried."

Jane shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Overbearing fool." She shifted Hal and looped her arm with the girl, "The Queen is expecting me, lead on Macduff." Gretel giggled and they walked on conspiratorially.

"She is going to be the very death of me." He grumbled and glanced down the hall, "wonder it hasn't happened already." He had woke to a empty bed, the cradle with his son bare and sheets were cold, the cradle and her nightgown had been enough for his hammering heart the second time around. She always rose with the sun, but in New York, where it had been her city, her land, he had been but a visitor. After some time, he had come to think the city as home, and same with their house and their room. It would remain, tended to by Darcy, in case they wished to return, and he knew eventually Jane would grow stagnant with none but petitioners and philosophers to tease her mind into queries beyond his ken. He was standing like a fool in the hall when a blade was pressed against his throat. "You know it's treason to slay a Prince."

"Ah, but the Prince had best be not a fool then Aye?" he turned and saw Sif's black eyes glimmer back. "You smile like a love struck fool."

"My wife is a terrible tease, and every turn of my head she causes my hair to grey."

Sif chuckled, sheathing her blade, "Ah, it needs a few greys Thor. You need to be dignified." She jutted up her chin and tried to hold a stern face, but they both broke out in childish giggles.

"It's good to see you Sif." He slung an arm across her shoulder and they walked through the halls, letting their feet guide them and their mouths ramble on about the years it had been since they had last seen another.

...

Jane arrived in the open room, stepping around the open flame she walked to the Queen's side and stared out at the stars, "They're beautiful." She said.

"Thor told us you were a stargazer." Frigga said, "You study them."

"They tell us so much, about the beginning of time, what to expect about the end of time." She bounced Hal on her hip and he sighed and rested against her shoulder, "They are there to make us realise that we are not as big as we think ourselves to be."

Frigga beamed at the girl for a long while, "I could not have chose better for Thor had I the list of all the girls in the cosmos." Jane blushed and tucked her head against her son's, kissing his downy crown. "You are just what he needs."

"Milad-.. Mother." She said softly, her heart hammering.

"Yes Jane?"

"Are we.. can we be heard here?"

Frigga smiled, "Have a secret to impart upon an old woman?"

"I saw Loki."

"Did he harm you?" Frigga gasped, "Child you shouldn't have called, you-."

Jane shook her head vehemently. "You misunderstand. I went to talk to him. Thor is heartbroken over the loss of his brother. He has been for all the time I've known him." Jane swung Hal around causing the boy to giggle and smile, "He needs to forgive him, but I think Thor has so much fear, so much anger inside that he will never be able to be the King Asgard needs until he can quell that flame." Frigga stared at her. "So I took Hal to Loki, to introduce him to his nephew." Frigga scowled, "Peace," Jane said, pulling all her memory of her Shakespearian class, words that were dignified and sure, "I would not have put my son in harm's way. Loki seemed.. Lost."

"He was always a tender child. He would perform his tricks to a mute audience. The All Father, bless him, wanted warriors. Thor was truly the golden son Odin wanted, Loki has always been to bright for this realm. He would have fared better in Alfheim where the Elves would understand his illusions, respect them more."

Jane nodded, "That's what I assumed. But I am no warrior." She smiled, "His silver tongue won't work on me."

"Tread carefully dear." Frigga said, "But if there is any help I can offer, please let me.." Jane saw the mourning mother in the old woman's eyes. "I miss my son." Frigga eyed the babe clinging to his mother's breast. "I can tell you will be just what this boy will need to be a great King."

Jane sighed, "Thor will be a great king."

"Thor was not given all the tools he needed." Frigga said, "And he would have suffered for it had it not been for you my dear."

Jane blushed, "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me."

They looked out for moment more and Frigga sighed, "Yes. I want to show you what the people will expect from you when you are Queen, come." Jane stared at the woman, she felt her own fear rise thick in her throat. "Come along dear, the people are waiting."

* * *

THERE! They're on Asgard, AND Jane's immortal.. HAPPY!.. I know the whole Becoming-Asgardian was anticlimatic, but that's how it was supposed to be. (She begged me to stop messing with her heath, but I still got one or two tricks in my bag). So some points were raised in a review and gave me a couple ideas. I don't want Hal to be a brat, but he IS Thor's son, so we'll see how that goes. Staying in Asgard? We'll see. Avengers meeting Sif and the Warriors? Unlikely.

Ok, so I sacrificed much needed sleep to get this one done and to press the least you can do is review. Mwah ah ah (See what I did there?). And I already know what most of you are going to say. "This Chapter.. I like it... ANOTHER!" *smash.

Love you all! Happy Reading! ~~ SWL


	6. Find You Feet

This one was a nightmare to write. I have a standard of min. 10 000 w. (Words per chapter), but most of the time I have a few paragraphs pre-written that didn't fit in another story that I've abandoned or another chapter that was to early for the arc. But this time I had nothing. I started from blank. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I Thank all those who have alerted, favourited, and reviewed (ESPECIALLY those who've reviewed. You're all beautiful people and I love you)

This chapter is quite angsty, but I need conflict to keep going, so I apologize. As always, The Great and Awesome M lies within.

* * *

_I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching_  
_But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you_  
_I know your image of me is what I hope to be  
I've treated you unkindly_  
_But girl can't you see  
__there's no one more important to me  
__So darling can't you please see through me, 'cause we're alone now_

_And I'm singing my song for you_

The first few day had been more than a little disorienting, but as her first week on Asgard came to a close, she felt her awe of Thor grow. Not only had he left this golden city to save her world, a consequence that would play little part in his daily life, but he lived there with her, for years. Abandoning all that he knew, all the familiar. She tried not to cling to the only two familiar people, but more often than not, she found herself seated by Thor, sitting silently eating the rich food that was slowly making her ill. While her body had solidified and had truly become immortal, she still felt like herself. Nothing had really changed, especially her appetite for crappy take out. She knew many watched as she pushed the food around her plate, eating very little.

A week grew into multiple as she became more quiet, ever watching. She found herself eating the words she had once told Hogun about observing, for she too observed. Never partaking in the foreign world around her. The day of petitioner's came and Jane stood in her solitude behind Frigga, while Thor was off being _Thor._ It broke her heart to have to watch her baby being cared for by another, but the sweet Gretel had become her confidant, her solace. The quiet and shy girl had instantly been charmed by the woman her Prince had wed. Exhausted and missing her son she shifted her weight and tried to focus on the woman speaking before the Queen. She had been standing on her feet watching all day, and her attention span had long since withered to dust and blew away with the gentle breeze that blew the aroma of scented pine and the tangy spice that she would always affiliate with the city. ".. And so I swore that the child was mine." Her mind had long ago solved the query and was looking around the great hall discreetly. She glanced at the stars out the open door and wished for nothing more than a star chart, a coffee and a telescope to bask beneath her friends.

"..Jane?" Frigga said quietly, "What say you?" Jane looked at the babe in the basket, missing her own son more so then before. He was safe, he was well tended to, but he had been in her arms or within feet of her every day since she had woken up after his birth. And it would seem she was destined to become one of _those_ Mother's that never knew their child.

"Divide the child in half," she said, pleased that a human had solved the issue before her, "So each mother may receive half the child." The guard drew his sword and the one woman scowled.

The other threw herself at Jane's feet, "NO!.. She may have him. Please NO! Do not harm him!"

"The true mother, Your highness." Jane said softly. The room fell silent as the sobbing mother kissed Jane's feet.

"Thank you, Milady. Bless you. Bless you Princess Jane." The other woman was pulled away screaming and spitting like a annoyed cat.

"My Queen." She curtsied to the throne, "I must tend to my own son." Frigga smiled knowingly.

She crooked her finger and Jane bowed her head low so her ear was against Frigga's lips, "If you happen to see _my _son..." Frigga said hushed, "tell him I love him."

Jane stood and giggled, "A naughty secret Your highness." Jane winked in understanding. "Thor will be ever upset."

"He will learn soon enough not to stomp his feet like a embittered child. Let him be irritated."

"I usually do." They laughed and the room bowed low as Jane left. She was the very picture of a patient Queen-in-Waiting, the serene quietness, the noble beauty of a Princess. Everyone loved Thor's wife, mother to his son. She glided through the halls, her brilliant scarlet dress flowed as she walked confidently from the public hall to the quiet of the private chambers. The silver armband that was stamped with the emblem of Mjölnir, the very creation itself caused grown men to cower before her, the gold circlet tucked into her voluminous curls a blatant display of her station. And underneath it all, she was lonely. She missed running in the morning with Pepper, she missed zoning out when Darcy called from school, she missed her office as the rain pattered on the window in the pale grey of New York spring. She missed pancake breakfast's with Steve, and late afternoon Thai take out with Stark and Banner as they talked semantics. She missed Sunday's with Erik. She missed Erik in general. While Frigga was wonderful in receiving Jane, accepting her, making her feel welcome, she was still unknown. Jane still felt like a breeder sow that was being primed as a vassal for heirs. Erik would look at her and frown, he would say _"Look past the problem Jane. That's where the answer is."_

She jerked up her chin and hardened her expression. No one was to ever know how lonesome, how homesick she truly was. She was the Wife of Thor, the mightiest of all the Asgardian hero's. She was a warrior's wife. She had to be strong. Ducking into the suite she marched passed the maids and attendants, people Thor had send to mind her. She scowled at the world until she reached the bathroom. Turning on the water as hot as she could she blasted her skin, the burn a welcome relief from the pain inside. She cried and shuddered and sobbed, letting the water swallow her voice, allowing the water to mask her tears. She felt guilty for such pain as he had sacrificed so much for her, and yet the longer she remained the more she feared for her family on Earth. How much time had passed there? What about the battle that no longer had Mjölnir swung for the Hero's. What if one of them had been injured after they left, what if Darcy was injured because she had been named Jane's heir, what about Erik who would grow stagnant sitting in that asylum. Climbing out of the shower, she had redressed in human clothes, the long chain with Mjölnir embossed on it that Steve had given her for her last birthday hung low against her stomach. The black leggings and tunic were strange by the ladies and guards lounging in their suite paid the princess no heed as she walked to the nursery.

And whimpered at the sight of the empty crib. Hal was out with Gretel in some corner of the palace, and so a spur of the moment decision led her back to the garden where she saw Loki.

His face lit up when he saw her. His hand once again reached out and she clasped it in her own and patted his knuckle. "It's really me." The relief on his face was palpable, "Your mother says hello, and that she loves you."

He scoffed and turned his head, his hand still holding hers. "She's not my Mother." He said weakly, but his eyes held a tender happiness that made her smile. Looking up the detached God masked his face in a look of blank indifference.

She raised a brow and rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away. He looked fearful for a moment before watching her sit on the grass beside him, leaning against another tree. "I can't help you if you refuse to help yourself. There is nothing I hate more than self pity." Loki snarled and his gaze narrowed, "You have the ability to change your fate. Yet your pride restricts you." She sighed as she got comfortable. "You seem intelligent, yet sometimes you're just as bad as Thor."

He gave her a deathly look. "I am nothing like that pompous rat," He said coldly, "and you'd do well to remember that."

"Pompous rat." She tapped her finger against her chin, "I quite like that," she gave him a curious look, "Can I use that?"

Loki arched a brow, "Marriage to the Great Thor not as wonderful as it would seem?"

She shot him an amused look, "Down boy," she chuckled dryly, "Your silver tongue won't work on me." She tapped her head, "I'm smarter than you." Loki sneered and she barrelled on, "Marriage is better than I ever dreamed. He's just more stubborn than-.." she strained her mind to find a context he would understand.

"He's Thor." Loki shrugged, "I know how stubborn he is."

She smiled at him and sighed, "I shouldn't enjoy these visits, but you remind me of someone I know. Someone from home." She laughed at his worried expression, "You and Stark and cut from the same cloth. Ego, think your more debonair than you truly are, genius level intelligence, and full of tricks."

"You got all that from a single visit?" Loki asked, his voice satiny smooth, "Or do the Avengers talk."

She shook her head, "Thor refuses to speak of you. Rarely do they talk of their battles. Only of their losses," she looked towards the door she had come in and back to Loki. "And yes, I did get that from one and a half visits."

"Why did you truly come here?" Loki said tiredly, "Do you come to taunt me?"

"I miss intelligent conversation. You intrigue me Loki." She said, and she caught the first true smile on his face. "I know what it's like to be misunderstood, to be constantly told I'm not good enough." He shot her a look and she smiled, settling against the ground into a comfier spot. "I'll bet you didn't ask Thor about me, you just saw that he was in love and threatened to take that away." He gave her a look of fear and she smiled, "Brothers with cosmic powers, the Fates will never learn. Boy will be boys."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked, confused and curious.

"Brother's will always fight. Thor was always jealous of your ability to move through the shadows. Many night's he would sit up and contemplate had he let you destroy everything, just to return." She smiled sadly, looking down at her hand, "He doesn't know I lie awake those nights and listen." She sighed and gave her head a shake, "We could have come together long before we did and New York would have never known the massacre that it did." She sighed and pulled at a loose thread coming from her pants. "But life played out the way that it did for a reason."

"Your first visit?" He hedged and was startled by her roar of laughter.

"I hit him with my van, Darcy tasered him, Erik threw him in the back and we dropped him off at the hospital. When I realised I'd need him for my research I went looking for him again. And I found him." Her giggle interrupted her speech and he waited patiently for her to finish. "I found him under my van. I'd had hit him again." Loki let a smile cross his face as he picture the great Thor being thumped by this tiny woman. "The I took him for breakfast, where he smashed all the cups, he made an ass of himself trying to get Mjölnir back and.." she blushed as he figured she was skimming over more intimate details. "Well, you know how it ended."

"When did it start again?" Loki asked, forgetting that he had intended to be cool and detached, unable to resist being completely charmed by Jane.

"The three days you were held after New York. They were inspecting the Tesserect." Loki's eyes widened. "You didn't know he hadn't been there did you."

"They told me he refused to look at me, and yet he was terribly happy." She blushed and he realised that much more had happened in that one weekend, "I thought it had been due to our return. He missed Asgard."

She sighed and grew sad, "He always missed this place. Yet he swore to stay on Earth for me. He swore that before he knew about Hal." She looked around and inhaled the sweet smell of the strange flowers and vegetation, "It's truly beautiful here."

"Yet you are unhappy." Loki saw the emptiness in her eyes that he recognized. He too knew what is was to be utterly surrounded, and yet utterly alone.

"I miss home." She said softly, "I miss Erik, and Pepper and Steve, and god help me, even Tony." She glanced at a tree that she had never noticed before. "I love him more than anything, but this is all so new. And he hardly has time.." she trailed off, "It's not the first time I've had to jump in with both feet."

Loki arched a brow, "Would you make a deal with me?"

She gave him a cold look, "Don't you dare try to manipulate me." Loki held up his hand, the one rattled with the metal of the manacle.

"Calm." She gave him a curt nod and he took a deep breath. "I will tell you all you wish to know about Asgard, court, Thor, my parents. How to speak to certain courtiers, what not to say to others. How to not have to have a conversations. They're all pompous and prideful, and will gush anything they can. Especially to you. Such vanity."

She nodded and stroked her chin. "And what do you want?" she said coolly, "What is your price."

"Visit me. Every day."

"Once a week."

"Every other day."

"Twice a week."

"Deal." He reached out his hand and she shook it, smiling when he kissed her knuckle, "Thank you.. Sister."

"Oh ho! You call me Sister but Thor is not your Brother?" She stood and elbowed him affectionately.

"You will make a fine sister. Your son will be equally wonderful, so long as he takes after you."

"I hope he does." She smiled, "he's already incredibly bright." She smiled with the fondness only a mother could know. "I wish you'd let them in. They only want to help, especially your Mother."

"My Mother is the master of manipulation. Thor was always her favourite." He grumbled.

"You're wrong. 'Favourite' is relative, Loki. A Mother doesn't have that capability."

"What would you know of my Mother."

"I AM a mother." She snapped, "And while I love my son more than the stars and moon I would not love him above or below another child, just differently." Her eyes adopted a dreamy look and she smiled, not a second had passed when she shook her head and looked back down, "She recognized that Thor will be a kind King, and unlike Odin, Thor understands what it is to value the family you have rather than the child you want. Odin wanted Thor to have your patience, you have his strength of character. Thor have your wit and you his ambition for the betterment of the people. You to have his knack for leadership, he to have your eye for puzzles." Loki stared at her as if she were mad. "A parent only wants the best future they can see for their child, whether it is truly the best or not. Never question their love, their motives; yes, their methods; most certainly, but never their love." She cupped his cheek and smiled, "You need to know Love Loki. It is by far the most beautiful thing imaginable." She exhaled and glanced back at the door, "I have to go. They'll be missing me soon."

"I'll tell you the best places to hide when you come back." Her chiming laugh rang through as she stepped away.

"Two days Loki." She said. "I'll be back in two days." He gave her a tentative smile and watched her leave. The coldness and emptiness of the garden enclosing around him. Two days alone. Only two rather than eternity.

...

She was surprised to see him when she re-entered the suite. He was standing by the window, leaning against his arm as it rested on the cold marble. "Where have you been for the past hour?" He asked quietly.

"Exploring." She said noncommittally, "Where's Hal?" Thor nodded to the inner room where Jane spied Gretel cooing to her crying son. "Thank you. I'll take over now." She picked him up and cuddled him close to her breast, inhaling in the soft scent of powder. Hal settled nearly immediately once his Mother held him close and whispered a bar of the cradle song as she sat down to feed him.

"Milady." Gretel curtsied and began to walk from the room. Just as she was leaving, Thor entered and glared at her. "Milord." Thor nodded to the girl, giving Jane time to compose her face into a mask of indifference. She moved to sit on the rocking chair and rocked her baby, holding him close. The skin to skin contact a solace from the quizzing that was about to come. He had taken to; every morning, asking her of her day prior, of who she had seen, what she had done, who she had spoken with. She rambled off random names and facts tiredly. Her mind was going stagnate from inaction.

For four years she had worked harder than she had in all her life and suddenly she was a Princess, expected to do nothing but tend to the issues of the common folk, have children and look pretty. He sighed and she glanced up, seeing him smile at her. "What?"

"You are a magnificence creature," He smiled gently at her, "My love you have charmed the people into their devotion."

She eyed him warily, _you wouldn't be thinking that if you knew where I'd really been.._"And why do you say-.. uh oh... No.. No no-.. We talked about this."

"It's already been decided. A ceremony will commence in four days. Honouring us. Welcoming Hal." Thor crouched on the balls of his feet, one of his large hands resting on her leg. "Announcing my Father's intent to step down."

She gave him a curious look, "We always knew he would-" Her eyes became large and the air shuddered around her, "So soon?"

"I was to be king before we first met Jane, if anything, 'tis late." He sighed and gave her a weary look, "It's where I've been these past few days."

"Ah, so you weren't ignoring me." His eyes flashed with guilt and he bent down to kiss Hal's forehead. He had taken to leaving early, and returning once she was already abed. She would be on the edges of sleep when his heavy warm arm would encircle her waist, spooning up behind her. She had missed him, she had missed their quiet conversations of discussing the day, of Hal, word never failed to flow between them, despite nearing their third year of marriage they still surprised one another.

"I'm truly sorry." He said, his eyes full of an aching pain, missing his wife. They had gone years, weeks, days without. Forever fate kept separating them, and for forever they would be finding their way back to one another. But she would never acclimate to being without him, never wanted to. He was thankful that they were still in the same vicinity, and he received regular reports of her comings and goings, as his son's, but it wasn't the same as being in the same room as them, his entire skin itched to wrapped his arms around them and never let go. He glanced up and saw her smile, sure she could see the burning in his eyes. His regret for leaving her, his pain for having to be the stern and stony Prince once more. He too missed Earth, but for other reasons than her. While he did miss The Captain, the proud man who had become his closest ally, he truly missed the quiet mornings before her run, where she would bring Hal to their bed after feeding him, and the three would snuggled up in the cocoon of love and peace. Her ratty shorts and the shirt that was the most agreeable to nursing. The thick blankets of their bed, and the nights that they were unnecessary as they made love deep into the evening. There, he never woke with the blinding fear that it was all a dream. With her small pile of dirty laundry, the empty tea cups on her bedside table, the pile of books on the small window table with the thick shawl on one of the straight back wicker chairs beside it. The constant reminders of her surrounded him there so whether she was there or not, he knew she would return.

Her ladies cleared away all their belongings so only the golden surfaces showed through. The bed never wrinkled on her side, the goblet that held a few drops of her wine removed as soon as she finished with it, her wardrobe in an entire different part of the palace, brought each morning when she rose. His only proof was the crib in the adjoining room. The large nursery that was attached that held only a crib, a chair and a change table. It was not the warm cocoa room with the green overstuffed chair and dark furniture. The dresser that held the millions of items that the well wishers had showered upon her, the basket teeming with toys, the tall solid cabinet that she had brought home and demanded he and Rogers put together. He loved his city, but he longed for hers.

She finished feeding him and tucked him back in the crib, he whimpered at the loss of being out of her arms but she tucked the cream blanket with the Tree of Life on it around him and he cooed at the familiar. They stood and watched their son fall into the wisps of sleep before they left. The girl sitting in the chair their monitor in case he should cry. She missed tending to her baby, the dim hours of the night when they wouldn't come get her when he woke unless he was hungry. They thought her strange for wanting to care for her son alone, but the fierceness of her resolve had been unleashed upon them when the milk laden nursemaid appeared, her arms outstretched to her. Jane had given him the tongue lashing of the century over that one and since, everyone had just heeded the odd creature of Earth with her glowing skin kissed by the Goddess of Youth.

She took his hand as they tread down the hall to their chamber, the empty room with the roaring fire and the massive bed. They said nothing as she stood between his legs, staring up at him, his arms holding her close as he stared down at her. "Wife."

"Husband." Her words were soft and quiet, the sad sigh that came with it breaking his heart. She was supposed to be happy, he had returned because she had said they had to, and yet she was nothing but morose and quiet.

"What ails you Jane?" He said, his hand moving to cup her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "Tell me what I can do?"

"You can't fix me Thor." She said, "I'm not broken, I'm – " she bit her lower lip and tried to look away, but his hand held her in place. "I'm just a little homesick." He frowned. _Ask Jane, _he thought, _ask to return and we'll leave now._ "I'll get over it."

"Jane," he said and her eyes grew steely, "do you wish to return."

"You're going to be named King in a few days Thor." She said, "You need to be here."

"I need to be with you, and with Hal." He said solemnly, "All else is no matter." She let him pull her against his chest and his hands tangled in her hair. "Bed." He pulled her down and they landed, she on his chest, her leg laced between his.

"Thor," she sighed, "We're only going to have to get up in a few minutes and go down for supper."

"A meal which you won't eat." He said lightly, but the coldness in his face told her he had noticed. He saw everything.

She rested her head against his chest, burying her face against the hard muscle and armour. "I lived on crap for years and years, I'm not used to good quality food." She mumbled, but he shifted till they were centered in the bed, and he held her against him. "It's only been a few weeks. Remember your first weeks on Earth, and you had-" she stopped herself from laying blame, from finishing her words.

"Jane?"

"No." She squirmed and stood, the head rush of blood making her pause for a moment. "Thank you for trusting me. He needs someone, someone to bring him out of the darkness." She took a step and paused, the golden light going hazy before her eyes.

"What do you know about the darkness?" He said softly, his head turned to her and he could see the tension in her shoulder, the flexing in her muscles. "You swore to be honest."

She finally cracked, "On Earth you had me, and Darcy, and Erik. Not to mention all the Avengers. You had to learn about Earth along with Steve." She didn't turn, but slowly sunk back to the bed. "You were welcomed, were coddled in New Mexico, in Virgina, in New York. You never knew the loneliness, the separation, the social isolation. There you were a regular guy." Her breathing hitched and she barrelled on, "Here I am a Princess. There are expectations of me, there are the unspoken laws, there are boundaries, and there are rules and more rules." She smothered her need to burst out in tears. Crying would solve nothing, no problem had ever been solved by tears. Erik had taught her that after her father passed.

She heard the blankets rustle and he appeared beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, "Why have you not told me before?" he said, his voice dripping with guilt and shame. She was staring at her hands, and her quiet sigh tore at him. He had left her alone with the assumption that; between his mother, the maid Gretel, and the members of court, she would be the glowing gem they all thought her to be. But the cold hard truth was that she would forever be the shy scientist that blushed crimson when he emerged half naked in human clothes. "I'm sorry Jane."

"Even diamonds have a weakness." She said, and he resisted the urge to smile. She was so wise, always had an answer for everything. He too knew the answer. _Ask Jane,_ his mind pleaded, _ask and we'll go_. She never would though. Her own hero's heart was too brave to let her give up, to give in and run back to the safety of the known, her courage too great to let her fears show and her sense of self sacrificing honor would never let him give up the throne he would have to take.

"Jane," he said softly, "what do you want me to do?" He looked at her, his eyes full of concern and anguish.

"There's nothing you can do." She said, finally, looking up at him, "I'm going to have to figure it out on my own."

"You shouldn't have to."

"No. I shouldn't. But it's how it has to be."

...

Two days had passed and like she had promised, she was once again in the Garden. Hal was seated on his uncle's lap as she leaned against the opposite tree staring at Loki as he gave her the laundry list of the who's who of Asgard. "And Lord Åmdal I don't think has said more than three words in an entire night, but his wife will not only talk your ear off, but she'll talk the rest of your body off as well. Lady Sina is good friends with Thor, or so he thinks, she'll either try anything to get in good with you, or to separate you. She's a manipulative witch, watch out." Loki rocked Hal against his chest with his one arm, the chain on his other hand had grown to become more loose and less restrictive, so when he had shyly reached out for her son, she tentatively put him in his hands.

"Søren, I've met." She said coldly and Loki chuckled as he rubbed Hal's back.

"He is a wonderful waste of air, is he not."

"His head is empty." She said, rolling her eyes, "He tried to undermined me before your mother."

"How did that go?" He smiled.

She smiled wryly, "Not well. For him that is." She recalled the man who had all but called her a whore for manipulating the Crown Prince and taking him away from what would have been a certain marriage to his daughter. Astrid was a beauty, her blond hair and blue eyes striking, but her head was as empty as her fathers. Jane had tried to connect with the girl the first time she was at Court after arriving to Asgard but the girl sneered and snickered at her, thinking her unworthy until she realised that Jane was Thor's once-mortal wife. Her words quickly became honeyed and false in her nasally voice. "Or for her for that matter."

"Ah, so you've met Astrid."

"Did Thor ever..." She looked down at her son, unsure if she really wanted to know.

Loki smiled, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." She said before she could back out.

She looked up and saw Loki's face turn maliciously sweet. "Thor was a bed jumper all his youth, never warming a woman's sheets for longer than a few hours. Never to return."

"My husband was a scoundrel." She said coldly, "Why does that not surprise me."

"Ah, the things we do when we are young and restless."

"What about you?" She asked, "I'm sure you had your own string of beautiful women." He shook his head and a sad look, "What is it Loki?"

"There was only one. I loved her, I lost her, I swore never to love again." He said, and his black eye pinned her, "End of discussion."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pensive look, "You will love again. And you know I'll ask your mother about your woman."

"Ask her. I care not. Just don't make me tell you." He said and looked down, "I think you should go." He said softly, "I fear I won't be good company for the rest of the day." She nodded her understanding, and gathered Hal up who was quite put out that he was torn away from his uncle. They wandered back from the garden, her mind mulling over the past few days.

After their talk they had parted ways, Jane to bed and Thor out the door. He had stormed off, she presumed to vent to one of the warriors who knew nothing of marriage, sacrifices or being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He didn't know how to help her, on earth she had been this balm, a buffer, helping him, introducing him to the world. But he didn't know how to do that. The reason he had fallen for her was because of her dissimilarities to all those around her. Her wisdom was as reaching as his father's and her patience that of his mother. Her humour outmatched his friends and her compassion knew no equal. She had patted his cheek, unwilling to admit her amusement at his utter confusion. She knew that she was poorly adapted to Asgard, all her strengths, her wit, her knowledge of physics was unnecessary for they already held the knowledge that she did.

She hitched Hal up on her hip and wandered through the halls aimlessly. "If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the precipitate Hal. Always remember that." She kissed his downy temple, she walked past the doors which she recalled were once his own, and from within she heard raised voices. Slipping inside she padded through until she was tucked behind a large statue of Odin, her baby happy on her hip.

Sif was there with Thor as she watched the two. Her jealously was still rampant at their closeness, but since she had befriended his brother, it would be petty of her to judge him. It became obvious that they had reached a disagreement earlier as she had

They stared at each other for a long time until she said something softly and he began to rage. The table flipped and everything that had been upon it, silver and food spilled across the floor, but Sif didn't move. His muscles flexed and Mjölnir flew to his hand. "Thor, enough." She finally said.

"Jane, you should not be here." He bite out, not looking away from Sif. "I already know what she'll say." He said, though his words lacked confidence.

"Actually, she should." Sif said, "She should decide her own fate." Thor glared at his friend.

"What fate?"

"Do you wish to stay here?" Sif said, levelling Jane with her eyes. "Or would you return to Midgard."

"I've already said Thor needs-"

"No, Jane." Sif said. "You. Would you return to Earth, with Hal." Jane scowled at Sif. "It would not be shameful-"

"Shameful no." Jane said, and she looked to Thor's cold face, "Unbearable, yes." His face began to thaw and she walked closer to him, his arms naturally wrapping around her and Hal. "Sif, I love Thor. With all my heart. And as unhappy I am here, as much as I miss my friends, my father, to be without Thor would be... Unbearable." She smiled and he pecked her cheek. "I hope you understand, someday, why being without him would be – _was_ – the worst punishment imaginable. I have said my goodbyes to them, they understand. I just have to acclimate to my surroundings." Hal chirped when his Father tickled him, "This is my family. We need to stay together through thick and thin. The good, the bad and the painful."

The warrior remained quiet for some time, and when she finally spoke all she said was "You are very brave milady." Sif's face was tight in confusion and worry, but the warmth that was glowing from the two was too much for her. "I'll take my leave."

Jane smiled at her and reached her hand out, "Sif, one day you and I will sit and talk till we understand each other."

"I would like that.. Milady."

Jane sneered, "No. I am Jane and you of all people will call me that."

"Thank you," she bowed, "Jane."

The tall Amazonian woman left and Jane smiled. "Now, what were you talking about?"

"She was suggesting you and Hal leave me, for Earth, until I could return." He gave her a sad smile, "You are not the only one who misses New York." She cupped his cheek and her lips twitched in a sympathetic grin.

"I guess being Thor Blake was easier than Thor Odinson, huh." She said as he took Hal from her and hoisted the boy high in the air.

"As long as I have you two, my name means nothing, or who I must be means nothing." Hal giggled and cooed at his father as Thor swung the boy around. Jane too laughed at the carefree moment. They were so few and far between, and yet all the more beautiful when they did.

...

He wrung his nervously as the herald announced him, his eyes were searching for her smiling face in a sea of boot kissers. He saw his mother cooing at the child in her arms and frowned, knowing Jane was rarely without their son. Stepping down he flippantly brushed past those trying to those trying to fawn over their soon to be King.

"Mother." He said, "Where is she?" but she only smiled knowingly and bounced Hal on her hip, the babe smiling and babbling at the swarm of woman around him. It was the first time Hal was truly in public since they had arrived and Thor smiled at his son as his mother proudly displayed her grandson for the world to see.

He had been surprised by his family's acceptance of the mortal, but she wasn't mortal anymore. She had eaten the food of Asgard; she had survived becoming immortal, despite his weeks of worry. His rumination was paused when the gavel banged once more, "Lady Jane, wife of Thor Odinson, future Queen of Asgard!" The herald cried out and all eye whirled to the top of the stairs.

And his heart stopped.

The stunning creation she was wearing was both perfect and far too much. It was black and fluttered around her as she floated down the stairs. The gold armband was clenched around her bicep and pinned from it to her shoulder was a mock cape that hung behind her, an homage to her husband. He continued to stare, his mouth had long since gone dry. Her eyes were lined with charcoal and were themselves two deep pools of onyx. When her eyes finally met his he had to look away for fear of making a spectacle. That's how she look at him when he brought her to the height of pleasure. _I'm not going to survive this night._ He though wryly. "Thor." She said softly and he clasped her hand within his own, kissing the glittering brown ring on her left hand. The ring that was proudly displayed and held every single one of their spoken and unspoken promises. He was glad for the armour that night, hiding what little decency he had.

"My dear Jane." He said, pulling her close to his side.

"Husband." She whispered in his ear and he suppressed the urge to shudder, his armour felt too tight, everything was too constricting. He didn't respond, merely looked at her hand still clasped in his. "You ok?" When he finally looked at her he knew he was a goner. Her long lashes rested only for a moment against her cheeks when she blinked and then her inky eyes once again levelled him. He could see the flecks of hazel and dark chocolate brown, the whites of her eyes and her cream skin was made more white by the ebony of her outfit.

His face was pinched in subtle annoyance, but his hand still held hers as he tucked it under his arm and led her, "I'm fine." He whispered and guided her to his mother. Jane's arm reached out for Hal and the older woman relinquished the babe to his mother. Her arms encircled the boy and she held him on her hip, the motion making the dress stretching taut across her breasts. He bit down on his cheek and took in a deep breath. He smiled at his family and they carried on towards the All Father. Many stopped them to wish them well or pledge their allegiance to the next monarch and his wife. She smiled graciously and only flinched slightly when Lady Åmdal started telling her she was an unfit to care for a future prince, that it was a job for a governess and a nursemaid. After they had walked away she had growled irritated, causing him to snicker, "My love, you are a wonderful mother."

"Of course I am." She snapped silently, "What do these people have against that."

"It's uncommon." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple, "We are sovereigns, we should have only the best."

"And yet they refuse to see that I may be the best." She mumbled. They continued forward to where Odin was standing alone, Huginn and Muninn resting on his shoulder. She recognized the two large ravens from her wedding and reached out her free finger to them. The one on the left, the smaller of the two, nipped her finger affectionately and she smiled. "They have been kind to me." She said to Odin.

"They saw you as worthy." Odin said, "Jane, you look ravishing."

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you, All Father." She bowed her head and smiled. Glancing out into the crowd, she had noticed the sea of creams and browns and pale pastel colours of purples and blues. She stood out like the very ravens on Odin's shoulder, her ebony dress a drastic difference.

The great golden King sighed as he looked from Jane to his son, "Thor. Take your son to see Lady Sina. She has been looking for you." Odin said firmly, "I wish to speak to your wife. Alone."

"Father, I-"

"Go Thor. She will survive a few moments with this old man." Jane giggled and passed Hal to his father and pecked his cheek as she wrapped her arm around Odin's.

"Odin?" She said, and Odin smiled at her as they walked away from the crowd toward the open air of the city.

"These people are small in the grand scheme of the universe. I know that," he said, "I've seen it. As have you. But we may be the only two who realise how little we truly are."

"I cannot see like you do, Allfather." She said sagely, "I can barely see what's in front of my eyes" Odin grunted an approval. "But I do promise to always look."

"I have been waiting for you Miss Foster." He said, "You bring him balance."

Jane glanced back at Thor who was carrying their son around like a precious gem, careful and boastful, "He brings me joy." She said softly.

Odin chuckled, "So I see, Milady. Now, I wish you to tell me of Earth. How has it changed in the last millennium."She gave him a blank look, "Oh, don't look so surprised, your world and ours have always been connected."

"So much has changed." He smiled and they walked the circumference of the room, their audience of Asgard's elite eying the Princess and the King, their heads bowed together chatting amicably. Jane glanced towards Thor several times, he was swarmed by well wishers and those who wished to fawn over their child. She smiled and looked back to Odin who was staring at her intently. "I beg your pardon, I missed that last question."

"I asked how fairs my other son."

She blushed and looked to her feet, "He is.. better now." She said, "The first day I saw him he didn't believe me to be real. Three days ago I spent an hour there and Hal slept on his lap." She smiled, "He is far too misunderstood." She shook her head sadly. "His mind has grown stagnant." She gave Odin a cold look, "Warriors are only as useful as those who craft their weapons."

"You are a wise woman Jane." Odin said, patting her hand. "And in my raising of those boys I neglected to understand that which you have long since known." He smiled and his crystal blue eye met her own, "You have made Thor a better man, after he returned here and destroyed the Bifrost, he became a silent ghost, but ever more wise than before."

"Thor has a brain in his head, but often he chooses not to use it," she smirked amused in her thoughts.

"That is what you are there for my dear." He said gently, "You will ensure he minds the people."

"Thor must act as his conscious sees fit. I will only intercede as I see fit." Odin nodded, "Like Loki. I keep hedging, but he just shuts down whenever I mention his brother. His pain is too great and his sense of betrayal runs too deep."

"They were brothers." Odin said, matter-of-factly, "It was inconceivable to him. At the time it was as heartbreaking as if it had been you." His words stung as she thought of her own transgression. He had stated his opinion of his Brother quite vehemently and they stopped walking as the quiver of fear shot through her.

They stood together in silence until she looked at the wise king, "As always, you have given me much to think about." She said and bowed her head.

"I enjoy our conversations Jane," Odin cupped her cheek, "Do not feel without friends. Or family."

She beamed at him and kissed his whiskery cheek. "You have been so kind to me. Thank you." He patted her shoulder and she returned to the melee in the center of the room. Sidling up to Frigga's side she smiled as Thor; in the thick of the crowd, looked like a pop star. _He is a star, to them_ she said. To her, he would always be the man that woke her on rainy Sundays with whispered words of affection and desire in her ear and a warm hand on her hip, he would be the man who scared others but made goofy faces just to see his son smile, he would be the man who gave her such a deep and searching look that she could hear his voice echo in her head. He would never be Prince Thor Odinson to her. He would always be Thor the lover, Thor the husband, Thor the father. "He certainly is a star."

"Oh, I'm sure you will hear the complaints all evening." Frigga said, the dry amusement in her voice matched Jane's.

"Yes, he does love to pout." Jane smirked. She dove into the crowd upon hearing her son's wail rise over the dull roar and made her way to Thor's side. "What did you do to my baby?" She said smiling, stroking the boy chubby cheek. "Hal," she sang tenderly, "Crying won't help." His wail quieted to a whimper as she smiled.

"I believe he missed his mother." Thor mumbled, eyeing the crowd watching them.

"I believe he is tired and hungry." She said and he smiled. "Coming?" He nodded and the sea of guest's parted as the royal couple left. Thor passed the fidgeting boy back to his mother and she rocked him as she walked, and he tried to not noticed the sway of her hips, the liquid motion of her body. He held it in until they reached their rooms where he swanned off to the bathroom while she settled Hal.

Leaning against the vanity he took several deep breaths, his hands gripping the ivory marble. They were expected to return once Hal was minded to, they were expected to cavort the night away as the heirs to the throne, but all he wanted to do was ravish under the stars.

He missed the simple pleasures of the human work day. She would go off to SHIELD, or work from her office in their house, he would be at SHIELD or at Stark, late afternoon would see them both tended to Hal and then they would have a late dinner together. Their evenings would be full of each other. Cuddled up on the couch, he would watch one of the various sports Steve had introduced him to while she read or scribbled in her notebook. Occasionally he would ask a question about a call the ref made, or a remark one of the commenter's had said and she would look up and explain it as if she had been watching all along. And once the moon rose high in the sky she would lead him to their room and they would make love well into the night.

He splashed some cold water on his face and made his way back out into the main room. _I deserve whatever Hel has dished me_. He glanced at Jane who was just passing a sleeping Hal to Gretel. "He's out, shall we?"

"Indeed my dear." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "I love you." He said softly and her eyes grew warm and liquid.

"I love you too. Wouldn't be here if I didn't." _Wouldn't be trying to help your brother if I didn't_.. she thought to herself. He loosened his grip on her hand, but didn't let it go for the duration of the evening.

…

She awoke with a large smile on her face, the urge to talk to Loki moved her down the golden halls after quickly dressing and slinking to the Garden.

Hours later she closed the door behind her, fearing that she had been missing too long. She had spent far longer speaking with Loki than she had intended, wanting to rehash the entire evening prior. He had found it greatly amusing and once more "So this is where you've been coming?" He said coldly, frightening her when she emerged from the garden.

"I only wished to meet him." She said meekly, wishing for Hal at that moment to cower behind the shame in her chest. He darted a look to the people loitering in the hall and he tugged her into the empty room across from the garden. She stormed in and sighed angrily, she expected him to rage, to bellow in his famous anger. But when she whirled around to meet his temper she was floored by the look of defeat that broke her fighting spirit.

It hadn't been anything that she had expected. "Why? Why would you go to him...Like that?"

"Because he needs someone." She said. He was slump at her feet. The despair spread across his features, "He has been misunderstood."

"And this _pity.. _is why you were unfaithful?"

"What?" She gasped, "Why would you think that?"

"It is what always happens." He said, "Loki always takes from me what he sees as a shiny bauble, and they always go willingly." Thor's face was full of anguish and pain and it broke her heart to see it. Even though she was innocent, her guilt clawed at her insides. She could understand, minutely, how women would be attracted to her Golden husband, but his arrogance and hot headed chauvinistic youth would turn any woman to the sensitive and sweet younger brother. But he wasn't that man anymore, he was her Husband, and she loved him.

"You haven't lost me." She slid to the ground, crawling in his lap, "I'm right here, I'm always right here," she cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "I promised to love you forever. I'm an honourable woman, Thor, I keep my promises. I shouldn't have gone behind your back, for that I'm sorry." She smiled as expected he would pull her close. Her arms looped behind his neck and pushed herself into his arms.

But he pushed her off. "Jane. You realise you were seen." She gave him a blank look and he scowled, "They think you a loose woman." She looked up as he stood, towering over her.

Her brow pinched in confusion, "They-.. Oh God!" She scrambled to her feet and stared at him, "They-.. With _Him?_" she said and stared at the window. Then she started laughing.

He down at her and saw her doubled over, clutching her sides, roaring in laughter. "Jane, this is not the appropriate time, whatever the joke may be." He glared at her, not amused by her lightheartedness.

It took her several moments to compose herself once more and then she stepped back to him, despite him stepping away, "They think; for whatever reason, that I'd choose him, over _you._" Her hand ran down his armour to the bare arm, flexed with stress and tension, "They think that I'd turn my back on you, after everything we've been through for him, after all he's done to me?" Thor began to relax, realising quickly that when she said 'They' she was truly saying 'Him'. And he suddenly felt shame for doubting her. She saw him relax and she wrapped her arms around him again, "I am a forgiving person, and despite what you think, your brother is charming and witty and funny. He is still very much the evil man that massacred my people, but like Erik, he needs to be able to move on. To be unforgiving condemns him to be unable to forgive himself." She scowled, "Your punishment is cruel, all it will do, is make him resentful. You should be trying to rehabilitate him. Not blame him."

"Pray tell, how? Loki is mad."

"Yes." She said firmly, "He's insane, but can you blame him? All his life he has been ridiculed; like me, for doing something he thought right. He was never told that it was wrong, never corrected, never redirected." She pinned him with her eyes, "Old dogs, new tricks. I know Tony taught you that one Thor." His brow knit in irritation at the reason she was so good at. Loki while a Jotun, an outsider, had still be raised as his brother. _We played together, were raised together, fought together, does that mean nothing?_ He had shouted the words from that windy cliff side and yet they had meant nothing to him, even though he had said them.

He too had punished Loki in the worst manner possible. His scorn of the man that had been raised as his brother was the cruelest thing he could manage, but he was sure that Loki wanted to see him just as much as Thor wanted to see Loki.

Not at all. "Come with me," she extended her hand and he took it, her face a stubborn mask of confidence. "Brothers." She sighed exasperatedly.

Minutes later, Thor stepped into the garden and watched Jane pick through the path that only she saw. "Hey you." He heard her say, "Got a new one for you."

"You and your Earth riddles." Thor could hear the contempt in his voice, "Ok."

"What's grey and has a trunk."

"An elephant..?"

"A mouse going on vacation." She said and Thor could hear Loki chuckle. He heard her mumble but couldn't make out the words, and Loki responded, causing her to giggle like a girl. He thought enviously that she had never giggled like that with him. _But you've never challenged her intellect_ the little voice of reason said.

The voice of reason sounded an awful lot like his wife. Finally stepping through the grove he arrived just in time to hear Loki say, "And that's why you say Hel hath no fury like a woman scorned." She smiled slyly and giggled.

Loki was standing, his one hand manacled to the tree, his other holding her hand. "Take your hand off my wife."

Loki looked up at him, fear stretching across his face, "Loki!" she said calmly. The edge of his rage was the little voice that reminded him that was the tone she took with Erik and Tony. "He's just here to say hi. He WILL be pleasant or I'll boot his ass to Hel." She glanced at him and her hand tightened in Loki's grip, "Calm, you're ok." Loki looked back to her and his eyes focused on her lips as she repeated her mantra of calming words. "Calm. You're ok, it's ok." She cupped Loki's cheek until once again his breathing was calm and at peace.

She turned her head, "He's been alone with nothing but illusions for years. Smarten up or leave." Thor grunted and crossed his arms, Mjölnir hanging patiently from his belt. "Only warning buster." Loki smirked and she rolled his eyes. "He's always been the thick one I assume."

"Oh yes. When we were children he'd sneak out with Sif and battle, our tutors were always scared of telling the All father that his poor Son was an idiot."

Jane chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Play nicely Loki." She said, the mothering tone she adopted was smooth and clear. "But he does have idiotic tendencies." Thor grunted and she shot him a look, "Remember that cayenne pepper." Thor paled and she giggled.

"What?" Loki said, every embarrassment of Thor's dropped the almighty son down a peg and it tickled him pink.

Jane sighed and leaned against the opposing tree, not letting go of Loki's hand, "a cayenne is a very spicy pepper on Earth." She explained, "And one night Thunder here," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "And Stark decided to go out to eat since Pepper and I were planning out wedding, and Mr. Chauvinistic wanted nothing to do with lace and doilies." Loki sniggered and ignored the cold look from Thor, "so they went to this fantastic little Mexican place down on 5th. Tony ordered for them and naturally, he starts shoving food in his face. Well, the pile of cayenne peppers were in the bottom and he starts choking and spluttering, crying that his mouth is on fire." She laughed, "well, it's a terribly long story but in the end I had to come down and bring him home so he could pout."

"He's always been a superb pouter."

Thor snarled at the two having a laugh at his expense. She gave Thor a gentle smile. "Yes my love. That you are." She arched a brow and gave him a look, "Do we need to go?"

She felt Loki clench her hand. "Please." He said quietly, "Don't."

Thor saw every moment of his childhood pass before him, his mother telling him he was too old for a certain toy and passing it off to Loki, his friends and Loki making jokes at his expense, women passing over the conceited and hot tempered heir for the quiet and sullen second son, "No. We should go." She said. "I'll be back in two days Loki." She said, "You'll survive."

"Will you bring Hal?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course. He should know his favourite Uncle."

Loki smirked, "I do believe I'm his only uncle."

She winked, "And therefore the best." She beamed, "Speaking of that son of yours." She glanced back to Thor, "He nearly slept the entire night." She said, "Almost, only up three times."

"As opposed to five?" Thor rumbled, a smile tugging at his cheeks. "He will be a stubborn child."

"But a strong one." Loki said, Thor glanced at him, checking the words for sarcasm or ill will. "He will make a wonderful Prince of Asgard."

"As long as we don't need to banish him, it'll all be good." She laughed and elbowed Loki, "Ok, we have to go. Our son will be missing us." She reached up on her tippy toes and pecked his cheek, "Two days alright?"

"Two days." He repeated and he let her hand drop. She looped her arm in Thor's and gave a little wave back as they disappeared through the brush. He scowled and turned and she followed a step behind him as they left. Nothing was said as they meandered through the halls of the palace.

They walked back to their rooms, the guards outside their suite opening the double doors for them. She nodded her friend along the way. They reached the private rooms and she faced the wall, collecting her thoughts, summoning her reasoning and arguments, she whirled around to face him. "Is your manhood secure now?" She said coolly.

"Beg pardon?"

"You feared losing me to your brother. Do you still fear that?" she rephrased. He shook his head and they said nothing as they emerged from the garden. Thor knew word would spread quickly, their united front now a sneer at the Allfather for his brother's punishment. Loki was to be isolated and alone, for as long as he resented those around him. But Thor saw the chain more loose than it had been, meaning Loki was beginning to feel remorse, he was beginning to forgive. And it was because of Jane. He felt guilt for his anger, but he still felt justified in his ire.

He was surprised when she moved his hand from her mouth to her breast, pressing the large palm against her thrumming heart.

"No matter how I act with any other, this is how you make me feel. Only you." She smiled at him and inhaled, closing her eyes. "You make me feel like a girl with her first crush. You make me feel like an old woman who's seen sixty years with the love of her life. One breath I barely know you and in the other I feel like I don't know anyone better in the entire universe."

He smiled down as he felt her heart racing away. "I didn't know who I was until you landing in New Mexico, and before Virgina, I refused to Love. I had seen what Love did to my parents, and I had chose to avoid it." She rolled her eyes. "I should have known that fate wouldn't let me decide for myself." She had swore not to have children for years, and had already given him a son, she had sworn never to marry for it had been the reason her father had become miserable, and most of all, she had sworn not to love because that's where everyone she knew had failed. But naturally, Fate threw her the ultimate curveball. She had never had a chance, the second she had hit him and immediately felt guilty, the minute he had came out half naked in Donald's clothes, the hours spent in fear that her science project had wandered off.. That night on the roof. That borealis that changed her fate forever.

He stared at her, the thrumming of her fluttering heart grounding him, encouraging him, "Jane, I-" she smiled up at him, moved by her words. "What do you want me to say."

"Do you trust me?" Her eyes were wide and unreadable. He could see something laying beneath the surface and feared the tilt of balance shift from the room. Once again Loki had caused a divide between he and that which he loved. But as he stared at her, his hand still resting over her heart, he realised that it was he that was pushing her away. While Loki brought them to the edge, he had jumped willingly.

Well no more. "Yes." She smiled and he bent low, kissing her, "Yes. Absolutely." He repeated himself. She stood and captured his lips in her own, the kiss was sweet and promising. She pulled back and he nuzzled her soft hair as he pulled her to his chest, hugging him tightly.

They checked on their sleeping baby, smiling down at his angelic face as he dozed peacefully. She grabbed his hand that had been resting on her hip and kissed the callous of his palm, "You remember that night, after eating the peppers?" she smiled, and he sighed, irritated at her amusement.

"It wasn't-"

"No, I meant AFTER." He glanced at her and she smiled. The peppers had caused an unusual effect on his body. After the burn in his mouth, after the weeping eyes, after the pounding blood in his head had left he'd realised that the pounding blood had moved elsewhere. And he and his wife had put the effects to good use, barely sleeping at all that night. He recalled the insatiable feeling. Two, three, four times hadn't been enough, the entire night hadn't been enough for her, for him. He swallowed thickly and he felt the electricity boil his blood. She smiled as his eyes dilated, "Yes, that. Every bad memory has good attached, everything bad happens for a reason."

They were standing beside their bed when a wicked look crossed her face and she slid the sleeve off her shoulder, causing the dress she had been wearing falling in a pool on the floor. "We need to make a good memory." She watched his features contort and the awe seep in, the look that made her feel so loved inside and out. She loved the way his lips parted as he stared at her, the way his eyes dilated, the way his hands reached out to gently traced down her curves as if he didn't believe they existed. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and clung on. He chuckled as they fell to the bed behind her and she stared at him.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, and again to her neck, and just below her ear, causing her to moan when he found the spot that always elicited a physical response from her. She traced her hands up his strong shoulders and buried them in his long blond hair.

They were laying across the bed, her feet hanging over the edge. His placed open mouth kisses down her neck, between her breasts, pausing at her hips and carrying on to her engorged core.

His eyes met with hers as he blew at the opening folds causing her racing breaths come in shorter pants, her hands clenching the bedspread beneath her. She wanted to close her eyes and bask in the sensation, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. His hand dove in and her thought's went out the window as she clenched her eyes and arched her back.

His hand pumped her until she was incapable of words. The breathy sounds of need were all that she could manage as his mouth feasted on her swollen nub. All reason was gone, only sensations remained. Her legs clamped down on his shoulders as he drove her higher and higher, but never letting her go over the edge. Her whimpering became pleads, the agonizing ecstasy was too much after the drought and she was reduced to begging.

She nearly started crying at the lost of contact as he moved up, kissing the apex where her shoulder met her neck, he pushed his long hard length into her in one thrust, hitting the small point. She screamed at the explosion of light that burst behind her eyes. She shuddered and shook in his arms as wave after wave of intense pleasure hit her in an endless storm.

She had just barely come down from the last orgasm when he began thrusting into her again. He was pressing against the small spot deep inside that caused her toes to curl and her heels to dig further into the small of his back. His pace was far too slow for her liking but she knew her demands would only make him slow more. She cupped his face and he kissed the palm of her hand before she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to her for deep lingering kiss. She could feel the building heat and knew it wouldn't take much, the way his brow was furrowed and his muscle were clenched she knew he wasn't far off. She squeeze her muscles around him and was rewarded with a beastly growl that set him off. The slow lingering pace became a furious speed. He drove himself so deep she swore he was touching her heart.

Her own toes curled and she felt herself once again diving off the edge and this time she took him with her. He pressed his mouth against her, swallowing her cries of rapture, and she muffling his bellow as she felt the warm rush inside her.

He collapsed against her, the muscles in his arms still quivering. She wrapped her arms around him, his heavy body pinning her to the mattress below. All her senses were full of him, his spicy scent mingled with the musky smell, his warm body that was scorching, the short breaths that ruffled her hair, the soft supple skin under her hands that were marred by her claw marks that were red and raw. "A.. Good.. Memory." He panted. Her hands stroked the marks and she nodded.

"A good memory Thor." He shifted, a motion to move off of her but her arms clung to him tighter, "No, you're ok. Stay." He sighed and sank back into her. They were still entwined and connected, and it was the most intimate moment of his life. He had her pinned beneath him, her legs wrapped around his. He shift till he was half off and could watch her fall asleep, the lavender lids closed as they remained in bed for the afternoon.

He too felt his eyes droop as he rolled to his back, pulling her with him as she laid across his chest. His heart still ached at the sight of Jane's smile as she laughed with Loki. He hadn't seen that smile since they had left Earth. His shame for tearing her away from all that she loved was rampant in him. Loki made her smile, he surmised, Loki made her laugh. Thor knew her love for him was absolute, but she needed to be challenged. He had thought the expert and advanced science of Asgard would strike her fancy, but she was a researcher, a teacher, she studied and informed others of her findings. There was no lack of knowledge in Asgard, and thanks to the Bifrost, the stars had been well studied. Her purpose on Earth was useless in the Golden City and he had slowly watched her wither away to the sad creature he had first seen all those years ago that had seduced him within minutes of his return.

Loki had been his way back to Jane. If his brother hadn't attacked Earth, it would have been years before Jane would have finished her machine that would have brought her there. He would not have Hal, he would have become King and life would have gone on. And he wouldn't have Jane sleeping on his chest, her beautiful face resting on his shoulder, her lips slightly upturned, her breathing deep and even. He took so much for granted, that it was what he deserved, was owed for saving Jotunheim, for saving Earth. But as he fell asleep he quickly realised he was owed very little and owed the universe a great deal more for her..

* * *

Liked it?... I really hope you did. I've always thought that my three stories The Woman, Still Looking Up, and this one, (In that order) kinda all fit together loosely. So while you're waiting for the next chappy, go on and read them, as well as 'Beneath the Stars' that DOESN'T fit with this. ..

I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, and an epilogue, while I love this story, I am running out of conflict to keep it going. But a sequel... Thoughts? I am not above bribery, you all know this!

Keep Reading!

S.W.L


	7. Worthiness of a King

To those who want it – You're fluffy HEA. For those who want to see what happens _next_.. and you'll understand that at the end of this little doozy, then stay tuned for _**Outside**_, the sequel to this. I'll only write it as long as I have support though. I have a brilliant idea, but I won't do it if no one is reading it. I know that sounds harsh, but I'd rather be writing something that people will love, and will read and read again rather than a tired piece that has worn out its newness.

Sorry it's short, but I couldn't really fluff it up without ruining it for everyone else. First Ch of _**Outside**_is already in the works, and I add a note here for all those Alerted and want to keep reading.

….

_Love me tender, Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

_Love me tender, Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will.  
_

Had someone told her five years prior that she would be perfectly content giving up on the secrets of the universe, to have her back cry out in agony as she clasped her son's hands in her own as he toddled down the hall of the great palace, she would have thought that person insane, or in the very least one who had taken leave of their senses. But here she was, the small warm hands of her year old son were held tight in her grasp, supporting him as he took his tentative steps.

Guards bowed, as did the courtiers she passed, but she paid them no heed as she held Hal's two hands in her own and his little legs flew underneath him as she helped him to the Throne room where Thor was speaking with his father about the week's celebrations.

Asgard had not had a new King in over a millennium and the excitement throughout the city was palpable as she stuck to the shadows while going to the various markets she had found. And the week of festivities had taken months of planning, the ball had been the start of the season of celebrations. She had been paraded through so many open court yards, had shaken so many hands, smiled so much her cheeks hurt. What was most painful was that there was still many weeks to go.

But now, in the privacy of the halls, with her son's happy gurgle inspiring her to ignore the discomfort, to ignore the unease of her upcoming role as Queen, to do it for him. For Hal and more importantly, for Thor.

They arrived at the Throne room which was decidedly empty, save for the royal family. "Jane." Frigga said warmly. "You'll throw your back out doing that."

"I don't mind. He's walking." She beamed at Thor who was barely suppressing his urge to sweep them both up into his arms. He hadn't been able to truly be a father to his son, a husband to his wife in days, having been spending every waking hour with the All Father, learning every last nuance about being King he could.

His heart strained to reach for them, but he remained stoic before his father, responding to the question fully, though his gaze never wavering completely from his Mother and Jane, who had pulled Hal up to rest on her hip. Her chiming laugh made him glance at her and smile. "Go on son." Odin said softly, "You're of no use distracted." The old man chuckled as Thor flew across the room and swept Hal up into his arms.

He cradled the boy close as he let the tiny warm body of his son warm every cold cockle of his heart. He had seen them daily and yet he missed them. He glanced at her warm eyes and smiled. She didn't hold it against him. She understood, of course she understood. She was the most amazing woman in existence. He hadn't been around for days and his resolve hardened looking into her eyes.

She extended out her hand and he took it. Her world was minuscule compared to his, and yet she enveloped him into her heart effortlessly, her ability to love was her superpower. She loved with such a ferocious fever that he never once felt concerned, worried that she would abandon him. Not in many moons had he feared her leaving. That first night waking up in his empty chambers had been enough of a reality check for him to realise that his entire world revolved around her and Hal.

They held hands as they carried Hal back to the nursery, Gretel eyeing them knowingly as she continued to knit, nodding her acceptance of watching the boy as he yawned wide and curled up with the thick cream blanket, the only memory of Earth the boy had.

Thor watched the sway of her hips as she led him back to their suite, dismissing staff as she went until they were completely alone. "I love you." She said when she finally turned, her eyes dark with needful lust.

"I love you, Jane." His arms wrapped around her and they toppled backwards into the bed as she leapt to his chest. Their clothes were shed and he pulled her into his lap, relishing in the sensation of her bare skin against his. He had always been a creature of tactile need, his need to touch her was ever consuming and powerful. "I need you." He whispered against her skin, causing her to groan. She straddled his hips and ground her bottom against him, causing him to groan. "Tease." He lay a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck, nipping her shoulder gently. His hands explored her body, feeling the softness of her back that he hadn't been able to appreciate in days. Pulling her hand to his mouth he kissed her shoulder, the soft skin inside her elbow and finally her knuckle. "I will always return for you."

She smiled down at him and dropped a sweet kiss on his nose, "Deal." She whispered in his ear. They both groaned as she sunk on the piercing hardness below her. It had taken shedding everything he held dear to realise theirs was the flawed beauty in the imperfections of his life. It was in the cracks that her true colours shone through. Anyone could love a pretty face like hers, but it was her snapping wit and her wide brown eyes that made him feel like a love struck ninny, nearly three years later.

She felt the tug and pull as he moved inside her, his hips arching to meet hers with every thrust. Each time they met their skin would whisper as it rubbed against the other. Her nails dug into his back, his hands anchored her hips as his muscles flexed, holding back the urge to slam her back into the bed and drive into her with all his ferocious need. His eyes closed and she kissed the satiny lids, slowing her pace as his hands relaxed. She no longer wanted hard and fast, her need had cease to explode and chilled to a simmer as she paced herself, staring at the man she called Husband.

He was arrogant, coarse and had a twisted sense of humour, but she knew he would go to any means to prove how great his love was. Not that he needed to. She knew, as he did. Words were meaningless. After two years, she doubted so much, but never his love for her, nor her love for him. Their love was as permanent as the universe around them. Star's may fade, planets may crumble, but he would always love her, and she him. The meaning of Forever had become so important, her will to stand beside him for as long as he needed her, her strength to stand beside him for as long as she needed him. Eternity had always been; prior to Thor, a few decades. Maybe she would have children, marry, maybe all that would be left of her legacy would be her mind and her discoveries. But then this magical man fell from the very heavens she was trying to understand and swept her off her feet. Figuratively and literally.

All previous thoughts of slow were washed away with the wave that crashed over her, surprising her in its sudden intensity. She begin to cry out and he clamped his mouth on her. He continued to meet her with the previous vigor while she rode out the swelling sensations, her entire body tingling. She had just come down from the first climax when he shifted slightly and she felt the build once more, this one more forceful more powerful. She felt the lightning strike and the thunder crackle with every thrust. A promise, an oath never to stop loving her. It ripped through her chest and her heart hammered against her ribcage.

He was going insane with need, he clamped his mouth on her neck and feasted on the tender flesh. His lungs couldn't expand quick enough, could fill deep enough. His hands on her waist followed her movements as he felt the beginnings of her fluttering around him once more, there would be no muffling these noises.

Her head fell back as she let his hands at hips continue to move her, she couldn't think, but she could feel his pulsating and solid length continue to drive into her. "Jane." He groaned, the damp forehead was rested on her shoulder as she began to fall from the pinnacle. She could see the quivering muscles and smiled, taking matters into her own hands.

She smiled coyly, threading her fingers through his and holding them still as she kissed his cheek. She rose till only the tip remained inside of her. His groan echoed around the room as she slammed down, and repeated, pausing at each end to mash her mouth against his and fight for control. Which he lost quickly. The roar reverberated around the room as his hips met her while he fill her with the warm liquid. He fell to his back; heaving, his eyelids heavy and the smile stretched across his face was one of utter satisfaction.

They sat they, entwined and he pulled the thin sheet up and wrapped it around her shoulders, threading his fingers through her sweaty locks. His lips grazed her temple and he dropped a kiss in her hair. "Wife." He said, panting harshly.

"Husband." Her voice was equally rough. The moment was perfection wrapped with all their love and need for each other. She knew she would never tire of him, never be able to get enough. As they slumped against the bed, her tiny body resting on his, he still embedded deep inside her he knew that no moment would ever be as perfect as the one he was in that very moment. The utter joy he felt, he was so thankful for all the fine things in his life, but above all, he was grateful for the understanding and beautiful woman in his arms. Without of whom, he would not know peace.

…

Weeks grew into months and the eve of Thor's coronation had dawned on them. Day by day, Thor had warmed back to Loki more and more, causing her to be pleased that her husband and her new friend were once more talking civilly to one another. They were not yet the loving brothers they once were, but she knew that sooner or later they would cave to the friendship that had once blossomed between the two. But at that particular moment, the coronation that would crown her Queen of Asgard, or the arrangements that Thor was making to have Loki attend, or even her Mother in Law's gentle guidance on how to be a Mother to the people were pushed aside in her mind for another mothering instinct was being ignited in her mind. She smiled as her hands spread on her stomach. Four weeks she could ignore, six weeks under such stress – maybe, but at eight weeks late there was no more denying.

She was once again pregnant with Thor's child. She looked up at the image in the mirror, her golden face smiling back. She had dreamed of having another child; finally giving into her maternal need, she had _wanted_ another baby.

Thor had mentioned to her once upon a time that after Hal, he needed no more children from her, that he didn't want to see her go through that pain nor he wanted that terror once more. But as Hal grew from the idea and the seed in her belly to the tiny and warm infant in her arms, and now was the sprouting year old toddler that she had to chase around as he scurried his way around the palace, she had often found herself imagining another.

Her period was eight weeks late, but without a scan, she couldn't know for sure. She'd only had one scan when she had been pregnant with Hal, and when her results had come back inconclusive she had gone to Banner and told him that she didn't want SHIELD to know that their child was a demigod. Tony often teased Thor about his humanity, or lack thereof, but Thor's rebuttal was that Jane was more than enough Human for the two of them. While only having one scan, one true checkup, that one had been far more than enough for Thor.

"_Calm yourself."_

"_I don't like him."_

"_I don't care, he's a physician and you're not." He was holding her hand and he grumbling about the sheet she had wrapped around herself, the coldness of the room and anything else he could think of. _

"_This is improper."_

"_Earth, Thor. Not Asgard. No pissing match, please. He's a great Doctor or SHIELD would have never hired him. Coulson wouldn't have hired him..." She smiled sadly at the thought of the only friend she'd had prior to Thor's return. The door opened and she rolled her eyes as Thor flexed and stared at the man entering. "Doctor Jensen." She said. He was late 40s with a full head of ash blond hair and bright green eyes, and prior to Thor she had swooned as he filled her 'David Beckham' hole in her female brain. _

"_Jane, long time." The man said warmly. The SHIELD doctor was a man of many talents, but obstetrics hadn't been one of them. Not that she would ever tell that to Thor._

"_The way it should be. I believe you know my husband." She motioned to Thor and the Doctor held out his hand._

"_Thor, an honor." He paled as his cold hand was clenched in Thor's iron grip. She rolled her eyes as she watched his arm flex and the Doctor grew more pale._

"_Thor, that's enough." Jane scolded. She shot him a look and he sat back beside her. "You will sit and behave." He broke his cold glare at the man and sat back down on the stool beside her._

"_So, pregnant?" He said, breaking the awkwardness. "Congratulations."_

"_Thank you." The appointment was tense and Jane was humoured by Thor's naivety when the Doctor proceeded to poke around. She wasn't fond of medical doctors, but the entire experience was much preferable with her husband there to hold her hand. And to laugh at when he went pale as the sheet the Doctor peaked under when he started the physical assessment. _

"_Everything seems to be in order. I'm going to send the nurse in to draw some blood, but other than that, I'll see you in a month?" She smiled and nodded as he scribbled on his clipboard and looked back up, "Any questions?"_

"_None at this time," she said, glancing at Thor. "But _we_ thank you for your time." _

Her son and her husband were taking a much needed rest and she smiled when she returned to the room and spied them snuggled together on the large bed, Hal was giggling as Thor; who was sprawled on his back, had him hoisted above his chest rocking him side to side. "You're going to make him sick." She said tiredly.

"Nonsense, the boy has a gut like his Father." He lowered Hal to his face and stared at him, "Don't'cha m'boy."

"Dad-da." Hal said, looking at his Father directly. She felt a flash of jealously which disappeared quickly and quickly morphed into delight. She giggled at the wonder and astonishment in Thor's face.

"He just.. Did he – ..?"

"Say your name? I believe so.." She sighed dramatically, "I guess I know when I'm not wanted." She giggled when he looked at her. Thor's eyes were wide and he sat up, cradling Hal against his chest as she sat next to him, smiling and tucking his hair behind his ear.

"He just-" She continued to laugh as Hal kept blubbering on in his language that was half english and three quarters gibberish. "My son." He said proudly.

"Dad-da." Hal said again and yawned widely.

"Ok little man. I think it's time for bed."She said, hating to separate the two. Thor rarely had time to play with his son, and more often when he embraced them before the court, all would give him cold looks, still confused why the Prince wasn't being raised by a governess or a nursemaid.

"I'll put him down Jane." He said softly, as Hal snuggled up against his father's chest. The black jersey shirt and grey sweats she had brought back had become his favourites while on earth and more often, she was pining for the normality that Earth had offered them. With her visit's to Loki, and Frigga and Sif warming to her, the former loneliness had abated minutely, but she still longed to see her friends, her family of hero's and misfits. She wanted to raise her new baby on earth as she had with Hal.

Thor had sworn they would visit Earth after he was made King, all the affairs were in order for them to leave for a few days while she visited Erik and the rest of the Avengers. Thor had even commented on missing TV and the various sports he and Steve would watch from their couch while she cooked dinner and watched with them. But now that she was pregnant again, she gnawed on her lower lip, fearing he wouldn't permit her to travel, as they were unsure what the trip would do to the fetus. Hal had been perfectly fine, but he had been months old and the shimmering godhood encompassed him, protected him. This new baby would only be as strong as it's mother. She would need to be strong for it. _Who am I kidding_, she would need to be strong for _him_. Asgardian's had boys. The royal line had princes. A girl had not been born in many generations and she had long since reasoned that she would be forever surrounded by burly men, causing her to be grateful that her entire life had been her against the Old Boy's club of Physicist's and SHIELD. Not to mention the Avenger's, her attempt to befriend Natasha had always fell flat when she realised the same as the Russian assassin. You live in a world of men, weak was not a attribute. Although the Black Widow seemed to have made it her primary weapon.

Thor was rocking Hal gently against his shoulder as he glanced over and saw her worried expression, "You ready for tomorrow?" He asked softly. She didn't have much of a role, but he had deemed her equally important. It was she that made him the man that was wise enough, that was brave enough, strong enough to be King. It was only because of her that he had grown from the egotistical and hotheaded Prince to the calm and gentle man he had become.

She nodded and sighed, stroking Hal's back, "I'll be fine. Me and crowds don't really-.. I've always hated crowds."

He chuckled dryly at the thought of the future Queen of Asgard and her disregard for large audiences. "You will overcome that soon enough."

"God I hope so." She said, "presenting my Thesis in front of the board was torture. I was only 22 and I could tell they all thought I was younger. Thank goodness I had a stellar paper or else I'd have made a complete fool of myself." They both laughed quietly, reveling in the quiet moment that the three of them had been unable to have in weeks. Her hand rested on Hal's back as he rested against his father's broad shoulder, soothed by the warmth of his parents.

Jane rested her head against his other shoulder and smiled at the baby, her hand caressing his downy head.

Thor wrapped his arms around his family and sighed. The next day he would no longer be Prince, or Heir. By the time the sun set on the golden city he would be King. And despite his outward calm, he was a ball of nerves. Grateful for his wife, and son to distract him for the time, but there would be nothing to distract him as he walked out before his people on the morrow. He set Hal down on the large bed and Jane pulled him against her side and rested her head on his lap. He looked down at the two most important people to him and sighed. He'd be brave for them. He didn't have a choice. He knew what was needed of him, a to be brave was to understand one's fear and step through the shroud of it.

Jane nuzzled his thigh and he rested his hand on her side, Hal cuddled to her breast. They were what was most important, as long as he had them, he could do anything.

…

Morning had passed far too quickly, he and Jane had rose with the sun and made love in the pale blush of morning's light, her words soothed the ravage beast inside, but his nerves hadn't settled for long as she had been shuffled away to dress and be made presentable as the soon to be Queen. He had asked her; in the quiet moment they had after coming down from the euphoria, if she was nervous. She had given him a winning smile and pecked his cheek. "you'll be fine." Was all she said before disappearing to be primped and preened.

But the time had come and he was bouncing on his heels, once again staring at the large velvet curtain. Last time, Loki and he exchanged jibes and taunts while he attempted to suppress his terror and nerves. Now his wife stood with their son on her hip, and Loki would be standing by their mother at the front of the room. "Calm down Thor," she smiled gently as she shifted Hal from hip to hip.

He kissed her forehead and she leaned against him, their son cradled between the two. Each and every day their son looked more and more like him, the messy white blond hair that sprouted from the boy's head, the cerulean blue eyes, but as he grew, Thor saw more of Jane in the boy, her crisp jaw line and angular frame he would eventually grow into, and most importantly, he saw her wit in the boy. He would be as equally brilliant as his mother. The joy and love he felt for his son was impossibly large and as Hal reached for his Father and Thor chuckled and dropped Mjölnir to the ground instantly, scooping him up from his mother's arms. "Dadd-a, Dadd-a, Dadd-a.." he chirped happily and Thor beamed.

"You will have your day My Son." He said, and kissed his son's brow. "Just you wait."

He knew she could see his restless anxiety on his face, she cupped his cheek and smiled "Thor. It will be fine."

"What if I become-"

"Thor, if you take to being a king the same way you do being a father, none will be better than you. You are a wonderful Father Thor. You will be a wonderful father to your people." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his whiskery cheek. He looked back to where he would emerge a Prince and never return to that innocence.

"I once thought a king can do whatever he wants. The truth is a King will never know peace."

She smiled at him, a sly glint in her eye. Sif poked her head between the curtains. "It's time." She said as she smiled at the three and disappeared.

"Thor, you're worst than Volstagg when he's missed a meal. Go out there and be the golden boy they think you are." He enveloped the two in his arms and he felt her warm breath on his cheek. It did little to calm his racing heart, and his mind was a tumultuous hive of worry and concern. Last time, he had been blind to all he did not know. Now he had quickly realised how much he did not know. The crowd's roar grew loud as he realised the time was upon him. She pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered, "I'm pregnant, Thor." He stood up sharply and smiled. "Go get 'em. We'll see you at the throne." And she disappeared.

All previous concerns and worries left his mind as he felt the lightness invade him. His mind full of the thoughts of her pregnant again. He emerged from the room to the crowd of cheering citizens, all of Asgard had come to see the Prince become King, but he didn't see them, didn't hear them. His eyes sought her out and found her, Hal being cradled on his mother's hip, her silver and scarlet dress a homage to her husband and the new diadem laced through the intricate pile of hair on her head made her look every bit the role of Queen.

The process was almost dull compared to the first, "Be a better Father than I." Odin had said before he had relinquished the gilded seat of power. His roundabout way of truly sitting on the throne was a destiny he was sure only his Father had known. He walked up the golden stairs and sat on the throne. He looked to Jane; as she appeared beside him, smiling and nodded a bow of approval. She was with child once more, another child for the royal family, a tremble of fear and a thrill of joy fought inside him as he pictured her once again round with _his_ child. His fear for her safety was paramount, but looking at her golden glowing face he could see the kiss of Indun shimmer around her. She was stronger now, she was immortal now. Her life would not be forfeit over childbirth as it had in her mortal form.

He stood and took stock of his life. A life he did not deem himself worthy of. He felt her warm hand on his arm and the cold metal of the great staff in his other hand. She stood proudly beside him, holding their son held tightly on her hip. In a move most unprecedented, he stood, gathering his son in his arms and pulling her to his side, "My Queen." He whispered in her ear.

"My King." She whispered back. "You were great." She smiled and waved at the citizens below, "Can we go now. They're staring at me." He threw his head back and roared with laughter, causing the people to scream their joy even louder at the woman who caused such happiness for their new King. They saw his great arm holding the blond boy who was staring out at the crowd in bemused assessment. They watched as Thor lowered his crowned head and his little wife, the great Queen Jane whisper something in his ear, causing him to smile anxiously.

He had too much, his heart and head was full with everything he had been blessed with. He glanced to looked over the crowd of people when one woman in particular was smiling at him.

The woman had raven hair that fell to her waist, her scarlet dress was adorned only with a single gold chain that was embossed with an Apple on it. _Indun_. He hadn't seen the woman since he was a child and yet, he couldn't fathom how he hadn't recognized her immediately.

Her hands were applauding wryly and a sly smile was stretched across her face, a smile that broadened when he nodded his head in a slight bow to her, a silent thank you for all she had give him. The Woman had twisted his fate into something so perfect that he couldn't imagine being happier.

From the day she had blushed and given him clothes, taken him to eat and asked him how he had arrived on earth, to the day she married him. From look of joy when he had appeared in her living room to the day she had woken immortal unknowingly. From the terror of giving birth to their son, to that very moment in time where he knew nothing but happiness, and onto their future together forever. And all the days in between.

* * *

There, a happy ever after. Now, you can stay in eternal bliss or you can keep reading. I leave the choice to you, (Mu ah ah ah !)

I do have an epilogue for the series already done, so I do have an end goal, but there will be some angst in the next one, and lots of love too.. Since you all seem to like my M stories I will valiantly continue on!

And so, as Thor so eloquently says, "I like this.. ANOTHER!"

Keep reading,

S.W.L


	8. Sequel is now posted

_Author's Note_

Hey guys, If you were among the many who wanted to keep reading, 'On The Outside' is now posted.

fanfiction s/8227128/1/On_the_Outside

S.W.L


End file.
